


Teddy Bear Doctor

by Olsies



Series: Teddy Bear Doctor [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Adoption, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sex, Brother Stuff, College, Cuddling, F/M, Half Brothers, Hickeys, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Canon Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teddy Bear Doctors, Top!Cas, Work In Progress, Workaholic Dean, aromantic!gabe, bottom!Dean, cheesy dates, cheesy!cas, dean in make up, domestic!Cas, domestic!Dean, family stuff, gluten intolerant dean, kindergarten teacher cas, law school sam, mechanic!Dean, painters, slight ptsd issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 79,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dean goes with Sam to Stanford and is a workaholic.  Dean is also gluten intolerant (not! Celiac, but similar issues).  Cas is a kindergarten teacher who paints on the weekends with twin 7 year olds.  All of the fluff.  Some feelings. Lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> This fic has been an interesting journey. Working on it slowly, and I know where it is going...... Currently on Chapter 30, but lots more to come. Mostly fluff and sex and more fluff with some feelings. Dean is gluten intolerant because apparently I thought Dean hadn't suffered enough.
> 
> As always, thanks to Cabbage for beta'ing. Also, this is _for_ Cabbage.
> 
> Also, so far as updating goes--Picking up the story again in the next few days...

Dean tapped nervously on the diner table. It was a little sticky, but that wasn’t the problem. Sam had promised him gluten free buns, but he wasn’t seeing them on the menu, and he always felt like a douche for asking for them. The waitress came back and asked if they had decided on what they wanted. He gave Sam look, which Sam chose to ignore while he gave the waitress his order.

“And for you sweetie?” she asked, pen poised over notepad.

“Do you-uh-“ he coughed. “Do you have gluten free hamburger buns?” He felt his cheeks burn, and the waitress nodded.

“Sure do; what kind of burger would you like?” She asked. She was tall, long curly dark brown hair, and was wearing a grey tank top that revealed a hint of cleavage.

“Bacon cheeseburger,” he said.

“Fries?” Dean nodded, staring back down at the table.

“Thanks,” Sam and Dean said as the waitress told them she’d be right back with their orders. The boys were silent for a bit, Sam fiddling with his phone, and Dean staring out the window hoping that the buns aren’t stale or dry. Dean missed bread. It started months ago with headaches. And then the worst farts of his life. Sam finally convinced him to go to the doctor when Dean couldn’t stop shitting constantly. The doctor ran a few tests, and told him to cut wheat out of his diet. Dean thought he’d been handed a death sentence. No beer. No pie. No hamburger buns. No pie. No onion rings. No pie. No bread. No pizza. No pasta. NO PIE!! The list went on. Sam, being the nerd he was, went on the internet and began doing research on what Dean _could_ eat. There was a variety gluten-free foods to replace what he couldn’t have, but he missed pie. Even the cheap pies from McDonald’s would be like heaven, he thought. He had hoped that maybe after a few months he’d get used to it, but he missed pie and bread and not sounding like a douche at diners. Sam put his phone down suddenly and looked over at his big brother.

“Stop brooding,” Sam said. “We’re almost to Stanford.” Dean just made an aggravated noise.

“Don’t remind me…” he said. They’d been on the road for three days, the Impala crammed with his and Sam’s stuff all so Sammy could go to college. There was also a moving van somewhere with all the furniture Bobby could spare, but Dean doubted they’d see that till the day after they arrived in Stanford. _The things I put up with for you…_ He thought to himself as the waitress came back with their orders. He eyed the bun with some suspicion but eventually picked up his burger and took a tentative bite. The bun isn’t half bad, so he took another, larger bite before putting it down to reach for the ketchup. Sam forked at his salad, and looked up at Dean.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just eat more vegetables?” Sam asked as he took a bite of spinach and peppers. Dean flipped him off without thinking and got a scandalized look from the lady sitting behind Sam. Sam just shook his head as Dean swallowed his bite and ate a French fry. They went back to eating in silence. Dean was staring at the Impala when he realized that Sam was talking to him again.

“You know, you didn’t have to come,” he repeated.

“You know I’m not going to leave you…” Dean said. “Been taking care of you ever since mom and dad died. You really think I’m gonna let you move across country by yourself? Think again…”

“At some point you’re going to have to cut the umbilical…” Sam said taking another bite. Dean threw a fry at him and got another scandalized look from the lady behind Sam. Dean flashed a smile and she returned to her meal. They finished their meal, paid, and got back in the Impala. Dean yawned as he got behind the wheel. He knew Sam was eager to get to school, and honestly Dean didn’t blame him, but the apartment wasn’t even going to be ready for them until tomorrow, so he figured they may as well get a good night’s rest in a hotel before Sam went crazy trying to get everything set up before classes start later in September. Dean pulled into the Country Inn and turned off the Impala. Sam said nothing as Dean got out of the car, got a room, and came back. Dean tried to not think about how many hotel rooms they had been in before Bobby had taken them in, and pushed the thoughts aside as he threw his bag of clothes on the bed closest to the TV.

“Yes! They have Magic Fingers! Give me all your quarters little bro,” he said slapping his hands together. Sam shook his head and shoved his hand in his pocket for some quarters and produced five or six. Dean pulled off his boots, over shirt, and lay back on the bed. He wondered if Dr. Sexy, M.D. was on and Sam ignored him as headed for the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alternating back and forth between Cas and Dean's perspectives.... although later there will be some other characters with their own chapters.

“Mr. Novak! Mr. Novak!!” Timmy screamed as he ran across the carpet, dripping with blue paint. “Jenny poured paint all over me!” Castiel Novak looked up from the small child he’d been helping get more yellow and looked at Timmy. He was crying and Jenny was nowhere to be seen.

“One minute Timmy,” Castiel said. “Is that enough, Kate?” The small red head nodded at him. “Timmy, go to the restroom and start trying to get that paint off of you. Try to not make too much of a mess…” he added as Timmy ran to the back of the classroom and into the toilet. Castiel crossed the room, and entered the dark coat room. He didn’t bother with the light because he knew Jenny was hiding behind some coats; he could see her feet. “Jenny, please come out and talk to me,” he said, taking a deep breath, and being relieved it was almost three o’clock. The small girl came out. There was a blue hand print across her cheek and more on her overalls. Castiel knelt down and indicated for her to come to him. She walked to him, eyes wide with tears.

“He-he told me-he told me my picture looked like poo!” she said throwing her arms around her teacher’s neck. Castiel held her for a moment, and then gently pushed her back but kept a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry that happened, Jenny, but we talked about this… What are you supposed to do when someone is mean to you?”

“Supposed to-supposed to tell you or ignore it…” She said and started sobbing again. “Please don’t tell my mom. I’ll tell Timmy I’m sorry.”

“Did Timmy hit you after you dumped paint on him?” She nodded. “Well, he’s going to have to say sorry too… Come on…” Castiel stood up and led Jenny out of the cloak room. The kids had mostly maintained order; that was to say, there wasn’t that much more paint on the floor, and no one else was covered in paint. _Job well done, Cas_ , he told himself as he led Jenny to the back bathroom. Timmy was just walking out. His clothes were still blue, but significantly less so. Castiel knelt again. “Timmy, did you hit Jenny after she poured paint on you?” Timmy bit his lip, obviously contemplating lying, but he nodded yes. “Both of you apologize, and when we go to recess in a few minutes you will both have to stay and help me clean up, is that clear?” The children nodded, apologized to each other, and Castiel turned back to the clock. It was 2:05. Recess was in 10 minutes and the aide was going to be there soon. “Time to clean up!” he said. “We can do more tomorrow.” Everyone started putting their pictures away and throwing their paint dishes in the sink. They put their dirty smocks in the middle of the room and sat down at their desks, eyes glued to Castiel, knowing they would get some sort of treat for being ready before the aide came.

“I’m very proud of that clean up, you guys,” Castiel said. “For that, we get to add another quarter to the popsicle party on Friday.” He picked a quarter from his desk drawer and added it to the Party Jar. There was a murmur of approval. He wasn’t really one for bribing kids into being good, but a popsicle party wouldn’t completely spoil any one. A few more minutes passed, and just when Castiel thought the aide was never coming, and then, there she was, taking most of his class outside. When they got back there would be numbers and counting, but now Castiel was mostly alone, and he was relieved. Jenny was at the sink washing the paint trays and Timmy was wiping down easels. It was the third time that week that Castiel had made them stay in from afternoon recess to help clean up paints. When they were done, they sat at their desks, heads down. _They are good kids…_ Cas thought to himself as he wrote the notes to their parents, adding how they didn’t argue or complain. _They just need to learn to get along…_

The next thing he knew, the aide was back with his class, and Castiel got up to get the number chart. The last half hour flew by in a blur. When the bell rang at 3:05, he walked his students outside, trying to keep an eye on the ones that stayed, and make sure the ones that rode the bus got on them. It had been a long Thursday. When most of the kids had left, he turned in time to be greeted by his own children.

“Daddy, why are you covered in blue paint?” Sera asked when she pulled away and pointed at a dry spot on his arm.

“Oh, you know those silly kindergarteners…” Sera giggled, brushing her hair out of her face impatiently. Sera—short for Seraphim—beamed up at him, and he could see the gaps in her teeth where the new ones had yet to grow in. Adriel was tugging on his arm.

“Dad, they put my picture in the hall, they put my picture in the hall!” he said dragging him into the school’s main hallway. And sure enough, there it was. The painting that Adriel had done in art class of a killer whale and a mermaid stood proudly with only a few others. He had obviously taken after Castiel ability to paint. Sera was a good artist as well, but she was happier reading chapter books and listening to music.

“We should celebrate tonight!” Castiel said. “What say we have spaghetti?” Both children started jumping up and down, saying yes please daddy. Sometimes Castiel hated that his children had Celiac disease, but other times it just made him smile. _As if I could ever be so excited about pasta and marinara sauce…_ Castiel smiled, tried to calm them, but gave up after a few minutes.

“Come on, dad!” Sera called from down the hall. “We should get ice cream too! And we’re out at home!” She pouted a little. Castiel walked back to his classroom, gathered up his things, turned out the lights, and left with his kids telling him about their days. Whatever frustration he’d felt when he had had to write the notes was now gone. All of this was so much better than trying to be something he wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days after Sam and Dean arrived in Stanford, they were unpacked, the moving van had come and gone, and Dean was looking for a job. Part of the reason he’d wanted to come so badly was so he could work and help support Sam without having to take out too many loans so Sam could become a hotshot lawyer. He got a paper and started circling prospective jobs while Sam puttered around his room and read one of his new school books. Dean made a few calls, and set up a few interviews. Sam wandered out at one point and loudly stated that he was going to get food, so Dean took it as a hint that they should get lunch and go grocery shopping. He put his pen down and grabbed an over shirt. It wasn’t cold yet, but it looked like rain. They walked to the Impala and Dean threw the keys at Sam.

“Find me someplace I can eat…” he said ducking into the passenger side. Sam got in and started the car. Dean rested his head against the window and wished for a beer, but knew it probably wouldn’t happen. Sam drove until they got to a small diner called Dee’s. The windows sported ads for health foods and Dean almost refused to get out of the car.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam said staring at his brother. “I checked it out, they have meat. You can get your bacon cheese burger…” Grumbling, Dean got out of the car, and shut the door. People glanced at him as he followed his moose of a brother into the restaurant, but no one said anything. They got seated and Dean opened the menu. He stared at the back page for a full minute before he realized what he was reading. It was a page dedicated entirely to gluten free things and included gluten free beer. He could have cried, but instead grunted and took the opportunity to fling the piece of paper holding the utensils together at Sam. Sam looked up and just smiled.

“I knew you’d like this place,” he said as the waiter came up to them. Dean ordered a beer, and Sam a Sprite. Dean decided to get a gluten free pizza despite it being about twenty bucks for a personal only because it had been so long since he’d had real pizza. Sam of course got a salad. The waiter was nice, and cheerful, and the pizza was amazing. Before they left, Dean asked about a job, and the waiter said they were looking for busboys and handed Dean an application. It wasn’t until Dean got home, that he noticed that the waiter had also written his name and number in pencil lightly at the top. Dean flushed red hot, glad Sam was doing whatever Sam was doing.

It was no secret between them that Dean dated guys sometimes, but this was the first time in a long time he’d gotten a guy’s number unprompted. Dean nibbled his lip a little and then eventually wrote the number down on another piece of paper before settling in to do the application. Once done, he glanced that the other piece of paper, and then shoved it in his desk. He wasn’t sure what to do with the number just yet, so he decided he’d figure it out later. Instead, he called Bobby, updated him on the job prospects and the gluten free beer. Bobby told him, again, that he was proud of him for doing this, and that he was glad things were still going smoothly, and if they needed money or anything at all to just call. Dean made some non-committal noises of acknowledgement and hung up before he could think too much about anyone being proud of him for anything.

Once that was done, he got up and went to find Sam. He was in the kitchen, reading.

“Whatcha reading?” Dean asked opening the fridge and getting out some milk.

“Silas Marner,” Sam said not looking up. “Read it in high school and decided to read it again… I miss cable…” he said with a shrug. Dean laughed.

“You and me both, buddy,” Dean said. “Maybe once I get some money flowing in… But not just yet…” Sam nodded and flipped a page. Dean decided to make the gluten free brownies he’d found at the store because he was bored and it was too early to make dinner. He worked quietly, trying to not disturb Sam. When the brownies were in the oven, he washed the dishes and put them away. He glanced at the clock, disappointed to see that only a half hour had gone by. When he pulled the brownies out, he left them to cool, and decided to go out. May as well drop off this application, and maybe get more. When he got back to Dee’s, the waiter from before, Gabe, was still there. He smiled as Dean hedged to the side to let customers in. Gabe disappeared for a minute and came back with a tall black woman.

“Hi, I’m Dee. I hear you are interested in a job?” she said holding her hand out. Dean put on his brightest smile and took her hand.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said lifting the application. She took it to glance it over.

“Only job as a mechanic?” she asked. Dean nodded. “Well, you’re young, gotta start somewhere. Why do you want to work here?” Dean blushed a little.

“Because you make a darn good gluten free pizza, and I missed pizza. My brother and I just moved here from South Dakota, and I haven’t eaten regular pizza since my doctor told me to stop eating gluten… Also the beer...” He realized he’d rambled more than he should have, but he was nervous. Dee nodded.

“Well, I can tell you, you’ll be making minimum wage, and no tips until you work up to be a server, and then pay changes. I don’t have a lot of bussers, but I like to make sure they aren’t working for nothing. And you get a free meal after every shift. I have four currently, like to have five bussers, and they do about 25 hours a week, is that ok with you?” Dean bit his lip.

“You’re offering me a job?” Dee nodded. “Yes,” he said too quickly. “Yes,” he repeated slower. “When do I start?”

“You can start Monday,” Dee said. “Be here at nine a.m. sharp,” she said, shook his hand again, and left. Gabe had returned to work during the interview because when Dean looked for him, he was across the restaurant. He glanced up, and saw Dean leaving and waved. Dean waved back and walked back to the Impala. He called Bobby back and told him. Bobby was obviously proud of him, and he could hear it in his voice. Dean blushed a little and ducked into the car. He drove home, happier than he’d felt in a while. Things were going to be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little about painting. And models. Just a heads up.

_Red_ , he thought, staring up at the canvas. _More red…_ He dipped his brush in the paint and traced along the strands of the woman in the painting's hair. The model shifted slightly, and Castiel squinted at her, annoyed, but didn’t saying anything as he continued painting. In the background, a timer rang and the model let out a long breath, and scratched her shoulder.

“Sorry, Cas,” she says. “These leaves are itchy…” she said indicating to her costume of faux leaves. Castiel attempted to rub his eye with a paint free spot on his arm.

“It’s ok, Jaye. I know this isn’t my best costume design ever…” He said leaning back on his stool. “I just feel like it’s missing something…” He said adding more red to her hair. Jaye came around to look, scratching various parts of herself as she does.

The piece was like the rest of his had been lately: everything in various cloudy shades of grey at the edges, coming into focus closer to the subject, and then full focus and color on the subject. Jaye’s jaw dropped. It is most definitely one of his best pieces, and she tells him so. Castiel shook his head, squinting again.

“It’s missing something…” he repeats. Jaye walked away to get her phone, checked the time, and came back to Castiel.

“I’m going to go… I have to meet Brett,” she said kissing him on his cheek and grabbing her things on the way out the door. Castiel looked up upon hearing the door. He looked at the clock, bit his lip, and sighed. He’d have to figure out what was missing later. He needed to meet Anna for lunch. He didn’t really feel like showering, and since Anna was generally the one who found him his models (mostly just friends of hers that need a little extra cash), he didn’t think she’d care if he came covered in paint. He peed, checked to make sure there was no paint on his face, put his shoes on, and grabbed his keys. They were meeting at Chipotle because Anna loved their pork tacos and Castiel liked their chips. When he got there, she was already in line. She waved at him, and he pushed through the line of people towards her. She hugged him tightly once he got to her.

“Having trouble with a piece,” she said, noting his clothes and hair. He smiled.

“It’s just missing something…” he admitted. “Jaye likes it, but Jaye likes everything I do.”

“Jaye has good taste,” Anna said sliding forward when the line moved. “You always say something is missing, and there is nothing ever missing…” Castiel chewed his lip, and looked at the floor. Anna huffed at him. “I swear if I ever meet your high school art teacher, I will kill him!” She said. Castiel grinned at her, laughing.

“Murder is not becoming of you,” he said taking her hand and squeezing it. He knew she meant well, but it was more than that. He chewed his lip and wondered what his kids were doing at Meg’s, if they were behaving for her. _The arrangement works well,_ he told himself. _I get space for my art and she gets time to work. We are happier this way…_ And then Castiel wondered, not for the first time, if Anna and Jaye are right, and really there isn’t anything missing in the pieces; if maybe it’s something missing in his life. He took a deep breath and followed Anna forward in the line. The press of bodies was almost too much for Castiel, and he wished he was back in his studio. Idly he wondered if he remembered to turn off his music or if Chopin would be playing on a loop again. Then it was his turn to order. He got a burrito, knowing he’ll never finish it in one go, and was thankful the kids were with Meg.

“How are the kids?” Anna asked when they sat down with their food and drinks.

“Great. Adriel got his picture hung in the main hall, and Sera is reading chapter books already…” Castiel said. “They are getting so big… I can’t believe they are in second grade already.” He cut into his burrito and forked up some food to take a bite.

“Good,” Anna said after swallowing her first bite of taco. “And things with Meg still good?”

“Very good,” he said, pausing with his food. “It’s almost as if… it’s almost as if that six months of non-stop fighting never happened. We’re back to being friends. Not close friends, and I doubt we would ever get back together, but we are happy. We have what we need from life, and we have the kids…” he trailed off staring at the floor. Anna smiled at him.

“I’m glad for you,” she said and they finished their meal in silence. When they were done, they got refills on their drinks and went outside. “Cas, I was thinking, maybe…” Anna paused and bit her lip, looking at her friend.

“What?” He asked, turning his full attention on her.

“I was thinking, maybe it’s time for you to start dating again…” Castiel’s face dropped.

“No,” he said. Anna scrunched up her face.

“It’s been four years, and you just said yourself, things with Meg are going to stay-”

“I’m raising two kids and teach kindergarten and paint. I do not have time to ‘let someone new’ into my life…” he said, using his free hand to emphasize his point by using quote fingers. His stomach churned and he suddenly wished he’d not eaten so much. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

“I’m sorry, Cas, I just worry about you… Jaye says you’re pieces are getting dark-”

“No,” Castiel interrupted. He paused. “It’s not like it was. Jaye has no idea what you mean by dark. It is unfair to use her as a spy.” He wanted to yell but his voice remained low. They were in public and he didn’t want to have this argument. He would admit, there had been a dark phase right after Meg left him and took the kids; when all he drew were demons and monsters and blood and guts and death. What he was working on now was nothing like that. What he was working on now was just dark colors.

“Let me see them… And then I’ll back off; then I’ll know you’re all right…” Anna said.

“Right, because nothing gets a person out of a depressive funk than being rejected by many potential partners…” His voice cracked, but he pretended it didn’t. Anna just shrugged. Castiel sighed. “Give me another week, another session with Jaye, and then I’ll let you see,” he said. _Then you’ll know you have nothing to worry about…_ Anna nodded and Castiel pulled her in for a hug. He didn’t like talking to her like this, but he didn’t like being pressured into dating either. _Don’t have time for that…_ He reminded himself as he looked at his phone. It was almost three. He had to get back. The next model would be there any minute, and he didn’t want to keep them waiting, and potentially lose them. He kissed Anna’s cheek, promised to let her up next week, and walked back to his apartment wishing he could figure out what was missing in the painting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hooks up with Gabriel.

After four days of working at Dee’s, Dean decided he quite liked the woman. It helped that he had worked there every day since Monday, and as a result got to eat four free meals. Sam started classes the next week, and was the happiest Dean had ever seen him. It was Thursday and Dean knew he had some sort of orientation crap going on, so Sam would get home late. Dean didn’t care. It had been a long shift, and his feet hurt. He was more than ready to eat when he finally sat down with Gabe for his free burger.

“Gluten free bun?” Gabe asked as Dean took a big bite.

Dean chewed, swallowed some, and said, “Gluten intolerant. Found out a few months ago. It’s sucks balls…” Gabe’s mouth twitched a little as Dean shoved fries in his mouth.

“Know much about that? Sucking balls, I mean...” Dean started choking on his fries, and turned bright red.

“Don’t kill the new guy! He’s good in the kitchen!” Dee’s voice came from the front register.

“Sorry Dee,” Gabe said with a grin that said he wasn’t sorry at all. He watched Dean cough, trying to catch his breath. “Sorry, didn’t mean to strike a chord,” Gabe said. When Dean could breath again he just shook his head and tossed a fry at Gabe. They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Gabe put down his drink.

“So, tell me about yourself Dean. Was that big moose you with your boyfriend?” Dean jerked a little, sloshing Coke on his hand and the table. He ignored it.

“Sam’s my little brother actually,” Dean said. “He got accepted into Stanford and I’m here just to pay the bills and make sure he eats. I’ve been looking after him since we were kids…”

“Didn’t think he could hack it?”

“Oh he’s resilient as fuck, but…” Dean paused, trying to figure out what to say.

“I have four brothers, only one of which I can actually stand, and even he’s… But I would do a lot for any of them…” Gabe said, saving Dean the trouble from finishing his sentence. Dean smiled and finished off the last of his fries. “You know, you got a great smile…” Gabe said, winking. Dean blushed as he took his and Gabe’s dishes to the back. He washed the plates quickly, and went to find Dee to clock out. When he got to the Impala, he wasn’t even phased when he saw Gabe leaning against it’s hood. “You’re going to give me a ride home,” Gabe announced.

“Is that so?” Dean asked unlocking the driver’s side.

“Yep,” Gabe said, moving to the passenger side. Dean smiled, leaned across the seats, and unlocked Gabe’s door. Gabe plopped into the car and slammed the door shut. Dean closed his own. Dean started the car and looked to Gabe for instruction. Gabe sat there, weighing something in his mind, and then he winked at Dean. “Turn around and take your first left,” he said. Neither of them said much as they drove through the dark streets.

His apartment wasn’t far. It was in a nicer neighborhood than Dean and Sam’s, but not much. Gabe smiled at Dean. “Thank you for the ride,” he said, leaned over and kissed Dean tentatively. Dean surprised them both by kissing back.

The next thing Dean knew, he was in Gabe’s apartment. It was much nicer than Dean’s, but also much neater and emptier. _Like a hospital…_ Dean thought as Gabe toed off his shoes at the door. He turned to Dean as the door closed and then suddenly Dean was very aware that Gabe was in his space. And then there was no space between them. Gabe kissed him open mouthed and sloppily with lots of tongue; Dean couldn’t help drooling a little. Dean toed out of his shoes and socks while Gabe tugged him out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Dean groaned as Gabe’s fingers slid under his T-shirt, and dragged his nails down Dean’s back. Breaking the kiss, Dean pulled off his shirt and popped the button on his pants

“Condom?” Dean gasped as Gabe slid his hand over Dean’s cock which was still trapped by his boxers. He kissed Dean and nodded. He took a backwards step away from Dean and the front door.

“Bedroom…” he said, pulling off his shirt and pants as he walked to the back of the apartment. Dean stepped out of his pants and padded after Gabe still in his boxers. The bedroom was huge, and about as bare as the rest of the house save the king size bed and large TV. Gabe’s bed was rumpled; the dark blue comforter was shoved down near the foot of the bed revealing lighter blue sheets. They looked so soft. Dean reached out and touched them, and bit back a groan. They were much softer than the sheets on the queen back in his apartment. He fought the urge flop on the bed and pull the sheets and blankets over himself. He jumped at the sound of Gabe closing the drawer to his night stand. Dean glanced at a bottle of expensive lube and a couple of condoms before looking back up at Gabe who was stripping.

Once naked, he smiled warmly at Dean as he brushed some of his dark blonde hair back, came around to the foot of the bed, closing the space between them. They were kissing again, and then falling into that oh so soft bed. After a bit, Gabe broke the kiss.

“You aren’t in a rush to get home are you?” Gabe asked. Dean shook his head, no.

“Sammy’s-” But Gabe interrupted him with another kiss as he slid his hand down Dean’s boxers. Dean groaned into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe moved from there to his chin, his ear, his neck while continuing to stroke Dean’s hard cock, rubbing his thumb across the head. Gabe slid his hand out of Dean’s boxers and Dean made a noise of complaint, but Gabe was just trying to take them off. Dean watched as the other man slid them down his legs threw them over his shoulder. Dean shivered a little at being completely naked. The sheets were so soft. Dean closed his eyes for a minute but opened them when Gabe kissed his knee before sliding Dean’s legs down around him. Dean took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly.

“Relax…” Gabe said sliding up Dean’s torso to kiss him. When their cocks touched, Dean groaned and ground up against Gabe for a few seconds before Gabe shoved Dean’s hips to the mattress. Gabe crawled back down Dean’s body to his cock, leaving a trail of nips and licks. Dean’s cock was leaking as Gabe took it in hand and gave it a few strokes. Gabe was a little cock tease. He rubbed, licked, and nipped Dean’s inner thighs until Dean was squirming and clutching the sheets. Gabe worked his way slowly towards Dean’s balls, sliding first one then the other in his mouth.

“Gabe… Please…” Dean whined, his whole body shaking. Dean groaned when finally Gabe licked up his shaft and slid his mouth down around Dean’s cock. It took all of Dean’s self control to not thrust up into Gabe’s mouth, but those thoughts fade away as Gabe begins to suck and lick. Gabe was an excellent cock sucker, and the sounds that Dean was making… Well he wasn’t sure if he’d ever made noises like that. Dean bit his lip, grunting as Gabe’s thumb stroked his perineum.

“Gabe-” Dean gasped when he was close, but Gabe was pulling off already, sitting up and kissing Dean while he stroked the orgasm out of him. Dean came with a loud groan, fingers clawing at Gabe’s back, and splattering both of their legs with cum. It took a few minutes for Dean to come back to himself, but when he did, he was aware that Gabe was cleaning him up with a warm wash cloth.

Gabe shifted to put the rag on the floor and slide back up to Dean’s mouth. “You’re pretty when you come…” Dean blushed and kissed Gabe.

“My turn…” He growled in Gabe’s ear, and then before Gabe knew what was happening, he’d been flipped and Dean was on top of him, nibbling his ear. Dean made his way to Gabe’s cock in a much more timely manner and _Oh holy Jesus!_ Gabe thought as Dean went down on him sucking, and licking, and humming, and swallowing the pre-come. One of Gabe’s hands clutched the sheets, the other rested on the back of Dean’s neck. Just when Gabe thought he wouldn’t be able to take it any more, Dean released him with a soft popping noise. He crawled up Gabe’s body to kiss him some more. When Dean’s mouth went for Gabe’s ear, he thought it was for more ear nipping but instead Dean whispered, “Fuck me.” Gabe had to grab his cock around the base and _squeeze_ to avoid shooting off too early. He reached with his other hand for a condom and the lube as Dean shifted off of him, getting on his hands and knees, clutching a pillow to his chest.

Kneeling behind Dean, Gabe set the condom and lube on the bed. He took a moment to _really_ appreciate Dean’s ass. There were freckles all over his body, and ass included. He grabbed and squeezed Dean’s cheeks. Dean’s whole body was tense as Gabe leaned closer, his fingers tracing circles around Dean’s ass and thighs. Dean hissed as Gabe bit his left cheek, and then relaxed a little as Gabe licked and kissed the spot. He knew Dean would have a bruise, and Gabe couldn’t help but smile to himself. One hand slid back up Dean’s thigh, his thumb tracing Dean’s crack. “Are you going to relax for me?” Gabe asked. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Are you going to stop being such a tease?” Dean asked.

“Never…” Gabe said, tracking his tongue up Dean’s crack while his thumb went back to Dean’s perineum. Dean moaned into the pillow, bucking his hips despite his best efforts. Smiling, Gabe sat up, opened the lube, squirted some on his finger and slowly started working on opening Dean up. It wasn’t long before he was able to add a second and then a third finger. He could feel Dean growing more impatient, but he ignored it as he slid on the condom and lubed himself up.

“Ready?” Gabe asked, one hand on his cock, the other on Dean’s hip. Dean responded by scooting his ass closer to Gabe’s cock. Gabe tried to not go too fast so as not to hurt Dean, but Dean still hissed. “Sorry…” Gabe said.

“No, it’s good. It’s fine… Just…” Dean jerked his hips a little and that was all the encouragement Gabe needed. He slid in and out of Dean, both of them grunting and moaning. Gabe leaned over Dean so his chest was covering Dean’s back. One strong arm wrapped around Dean’s chest, and his free hand slid around Dean’s cock which was hard and leaking again. _Oh the perks of being young,_ Gabe thought to himself as he stroked Dean. They bucked and slid across the sheets until Dean’s world went white and was coming again. Gabe kissed the back of his neck and sat up. He adjusted his grip on Dean so he could buck his hips a little harder and faster, leaving more bruises. He came with a loud yell, and fell back on Dean. They lay in a tangled, panting, sweaty heap for a few minutes, too tired to move.

“Scoot over…” Dean said finally. “Wanna sleep… wet spot…” Gabe scooted back and was quickly followed by Dean.

“Let me…” Gabe pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin and then wrapped his arms around Dean. They were both asleep in minutes.

***

When Dean woke up, he didn’t know where he was and the TV was on. He groaned and rolled over into a body. He jerked a little and then looked up. Gabe was sitting up and eating a bowl of cereal.

“Did I wake you?” He asked. “Sorry, I don’t sleep a lot…”

Dean shook his head, no. “It’s ok. Me neither.” He sat up and rubbed his face. “I should get going… Sam will worry…”

“Dean, it’s four in the morning. Sam is fine. He would have called your cell phone if there was a problem. Stay and I’ll make you pancakes.”

“I don’t-”

“I know… You think I never tried gluten free pancakes working at Dee’s? Her egg and cream cheese are the best…” Dean raised an eyebrow at him, but just flopped back on the bed, too tired and comfortable to argue any more. He looked at the TV and laughed. “What?” Gabe asked setting the empty bowl on the night stand.

“Thought I was the only one who watched Dr. Sexy, M.D.” Gabe smiled and turned the volume up.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late Saturday afternoon and Castiel was working on another painting when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He set his paint tray down and reached in his pocket. It was Meg. Fighting back the panic, he hit the answer button.

“Hello?” He said.

“Hi daddy!” Sera said. “Mommy wanted me to tell you that Uncle Crowley is coming for a visit…” Castiel groaned inwardly.

“Hang on, sugar,” he said to her and then looked up at Jaye. “It’s going to be a few; you can take a break…” Jaye nodded and got off the stool he’s set her on. He ignored her as he turned back to the wall. “When is Uncle Crowley coming?”

“Tomorrow and Mom wants to know if we can-”

“Put your mother on the phone,” Castiel said, cutting her off. He was not about to let his daughter be in the middle of whatever was about to happen. There was a shuffling with the phone.

“Hi Cas,” Meg said. “I can’t really talk right now, I am trying to get dinner ready…”

“You cook?” He asked, surprised.

He could see the face she was making just by the tone in her voice. “Of course I cook! You think I would risk the kid’s health with take out?”

“I just meant, I was surprised you didn’t have someone hired to do it for you…”

“And what’s-”

“Nevermind. When is Crowley coming? You know I don’t trust him…”

“He’s never done anything to hurt the kids,” Meg said. “He loves them. He’ll be here late tomorrow. If it was ok with you, I was going to see if I could keep the kids tomorrow night, and then I would take them to school Monday morning…”

“You’re going to make sure they get to school? You can’t leave him in charge to get them to school…” Castiel said, knowing that he would probably think it would be hilarious to take them all over town.

“Yes, Cas, I will personally drop them off at school,” Meg said with a sigh. “I’m giving you back to Sera… The pasta is angry…” She said and was gone.

“Hi, daddy. Thank you for letting us stay!” Sera said. There was the sound of a scuffle and Adriel came on the line.

“Yes, thank you, we love you,” he said.

“Are you fighting with your sister?” Castiel asked with a small smile on his face. “No!” Both of his children said at once. “Good. You be good for your mother, and remember to not believe everything Uncle Crowley tells you. Love you guys!”

“Love you, too!” They chanted.

“See you Monday night!” Sera called and they hung up. Castiel pocketed his phone and looked around. He was surprised when Anna came from the kitchen, cup of tea in hand.

“Jaye let me up,” she said.

“Where is Jaye?” Castiel asked.

“She went home early,” Anna said. “She and Brett just got engaged and want to celebrate.” Castiel bit his lip trying to remember if she’d mentioned that earlier or not. He took the proffered tea while she walked to the wall with the other pieces he’d been working on. “You’re right, these aren’t your _dark_ pieces…” Anna agreed. “But you’re wrong about them being bad. This is probably your best work, my friend,” she said, hands on her hips. Castiel just shook his head.

“They are missing something…” He said, sitting down cross-legged in front of his paintings. Anna sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

“I think you have been working too hard, you need a break,” she said. Castiel shook his head. “Yup, far too hard. When was the last time you went to a bar?” She asked, standing up.

“No. Anna. I am _not_ going to a bar…” He said. She took his tea from him and set it aside. He looked up at her annoyed as she held her hand out to him. He rolled his eyes and allowed her to help him up. She nearly jumped with joy.

“We’ll avoid your brothers and it will be great. You’ll see,” she said placing a friendly kiss on his cheek. He just nodded and went to his room to shower and change so they could at least go to dinner first.

***

Five hours later, he wished he was back in his studio. There were too many people, and it was way too loud. Castiel looked towards Anna to see if she was ready to go, but she was dancing with some guy. Plus, they had only been there for twenty minutes, so he knew better than to even try and get her to leave. He took a deep breath and waited for his drink. The bartender handed him his shot of tequila and beer. If he had to be here, may as well drink, he thought as he downed the tequila and chased it with beer. He then went and found a corner to watch people from. The bar was pretty crowded, but eventually he found a spot, trusting Anna would text him when she was ready for him.

He got bored of people watching after a while and started thinking about Crowley and the kids, worrying about them getting to school on Monday.

“I didn’t force you to come out so you could hide…” Anna said pulling him out of his seat and dragging him the the dance floor where she proceeded to dance around him while he just sort of stared at her while drinking his beer. “How are you going to meet someone if you just hide in a corner?” She asked. Castiel turned and walked off the dance floor. He finished his beer and set the empty on the bar as he left the building. Anna chased after him.

“Cas, I’m sorry,” she said once they were outside. “It’s not just me… your brothers-”

“Don’t talk to me, so how would they know what-”

“Ga-”

“Hasn’t really been around the last few months…”

“Because you haven’t let anyone in your apartment. You do realize the last time you had him round was ‘bout four months ago when you threw that Fourth of July party, right?” Castiel took and a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’ve just been busy…”

“And miserable. Not like ‘after Meg’ miserable, but miserable nonetheless…” Castiel bit his lip.

“Just… there hasn’t been a whole lot to really give a shit about outside of painting and the kids…” He said. Anna nodded. “Crowley is coming to town tomorrow… Maybe I’ll have him and Gabriel round for dinner with the kids… They are missing you and Gabe something fierce. I keep putting a big dinner off and I don’t even know why…” Anna hugged him. “I thought everything would be better after I left that stock market job… and it was… but… There’s too much time to think now…” Anna nodded against his chest, squeezing him..

“I told you you should have taken morning classes as well,” Anna said, taking his hand and walking with him to the car.

“You don’t want to stay?” He asked.

“No,” she said shaking her head. “I got what I wanted… I got you to talk.” Castiel just shook his head and got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some gluten-free pasta cooks like wheat pasta... and sometimes when it boils it gets this weird film over it and the bubbles on top are super gross making this volcano like thing. It's what I like to refer to as "angry pasta."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Dean is stubborn, and yet he gets help whether he wants it or not. Also, the title finally makes sense!

Three weeks after classes started for Sam, Dean was still desperate for a second job. He’d found a lot of odd jobs, but they were more one time things. He spent one Saturday afternoon cleaning out an old lady’s attic; another time, he helped set up a gallery for some art show; another, he helped clean up some old run down mansion for an estate sale. They paid ok, but he wanted something stable. He tried to get a job as a mechanic, but the only work he could find was crap pay and would cut into his time at Dee’s.

After watching Dr. Sexy, M.D., Dean and Gabe continued their easy friendship. Neither of them talked about what had lead up to Dr. Sexy, but they weren’t avoiding it either. Dean chalked it up to just one of those ‘gotta-fuck-the-hottest-thing-in-the-room’ nights and didn’t mind. He didn’t want to have to try and find a second job and juggle a boyfriend (or a girlfriend for that matter), but it was nice to have someplace to go when Sam was studying and didn’t want any sort of distractions.

One Tuesday, Dean came into work trying to not let his frustration and job hunting show, but ended up dropping a bin with a bunch of plates in it, breaking most of them. Dee and Gabe were talking to each other near the front of the kitchen so they came to make sure everything was alright. Dean took one look at them and bolted out the back door. Outside he put his palms to his eyes trying to calm down. It wasn’t the first time he’d broken a bunch of plates, and it wouldn’t be the last. He heard the door open and close behind him, but he didn’t turn to look.

“Dean?” Gabe’s voice was soft. Dean took another deep breath and turned around.

“Sorry about the plates and the freak out,” Dean said. “I’ll-” Gabe hugged him tight, despite Dean’s protests. They stood there for a few minutes until Dean calmed down a little more. Gabe let him go, and stood an arms length away.

“What’s going on? Still having trouble finding another job?” Dean nodded.

“Sam wants to take on an internship, which is great, but he won’t be paid… and it’s at the other side of town, so even if he takes the bus, it will be more money, and we are barely making ends meet as it is…”

“Can’t you take out a loan?” Gabe asked. Dean laughed.

“Like any bank would give us a loan…”

“I could-”

“No,” Dean cut him off. “You have been good enough to let me crash on you sofa most nights to keep out of Sam’s hair…”

“Right, because I don’t get anything out of hanging out with you…” Gabe let out a sigh, put his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I do not hang out with you because I feel pity for you, and I wasn’t going to offer you charity. Fact: I come from a large wealthy family. Fact: I have a lot of money and I know how to invest it. Fact: your brother--and you--are worth investing in. Fact: there would be interest on this loan…” Dean smiled. “A large interest rate; one that changes randomly.” Dean just shook his head and pulled away from Gabe.

“Nah man, I couldn’t. I’ll make it work. Just kind of freakin’ right now…” He said. Gabe nodded.

“Gathered that one…” He said. The door opened again and Dee came out, hands on her hips.

“You two comin’ back to work?” They went back in the restaurant and finished their shifts. It was nearly eleven when they were done and Dean was tired. He knew Sam had early classes the next morning so he could go home and go to bed, not be in Sam’s hair at all.

“You comin’ up?” Gabe asked. They usually watched Dr. Sexy after long shifts, maybe drank a beer or two, and talked about cute customers. Dean shook his head.

“I’m wiped. Sam has early classes and I should look for work,” he said. “I’ll bring the beer next time…” He said. Gabe nodded and got out of the car.

“Later,” they said as the door closed. Dean drove home and was surprised to find Sam still up. There were a couple of girls and a guy with him. They were obviously cramming for a test.

“Hey Dean, how was work?” Sam asked getting up. “I hope you don’t mind… You usually don’t come home till later…” Dean shrugged.

“It’s fine. Work was fine. Dropped and broke about twenty dishes; didn’t get fired,” he shrugged. Sam laughed a little.

“We’ll try to keep it down…” He said going back to his friends. Dean nodded at them and disappeared into his room. He undressed and lay on his bed, too tired to care about anything. His cell phone started ringing. Groaning, he sat up, found his pants, and answered it.

“What Gabe?” He said falling back on his bed.

“Who’s Gabe?” A familiar voice asked.

“Ash?” Dean asked, smile plastered on his face. “How the hell are you, man?”

“Good… In town…”

“In town? As in Stanford?”

“Yup, outside your door if I got the address right,” Ash said.

“Knock. Sam is out there with some of his college buddies. I gotta put clothes on,” he said and hung up. When he exited his bedroom, Sam was hugging Ash and the others were staring at them annoyed.

“How are you?” Sam asked letting him go.

“Good, good,” Ash said. “In town for a few weeks on business, thought I’d stop and see y’all. Jo and Ellen send their love.” Dean hugged Ash tight.

“It’s good to see you, man!” Dean said. They had seen Ash nearly every summer since they were kids. He was the closest thing that they had to a cousin, other than Jo.

“What sort of business?” Sam asked. Ash was always elusive as shit with his work. All Dean knew was that it had something to do with computers.

Ash shrugged, and adjusted the strap on his shoulder. “The usual…” He said. “I see I have interrupted some sort of party…” He said. Sam shook his head.

“Nah, we were just studying for a test tomorrow. We’re almost done… Take my room for now…” He said and led Ash to his room. Dean looked at the eighteen year olds he was now alone with. One of the girls was really cute. She had long dark hair and she smiled at Dean as Sam came back. “Night Dean,” he said. Dean took that as his cue to go back to bed. He’d worry about everything in the morning.

***

Dean woke up to the smell of breakfast. He got up to find that Ash had cooked all the bacon he could find. He offered some to Dean.

“I’d make waffles but…” Dean just nodded and sat down.

“Ellen sent you, didn’t she?” He asked. Ash shook his head, no.

“She did suggest I stay with you two if you could manage it rather than get a hotel, but she didn’t send me… I have work with the college…” He said. Dean just shook his head.

“You can have the couch as far as I’m concerned. Sam does a lot of homework here and I’ve taken to going to my friend Gabe’s…”

“Who _is_ Gabe?” Ash asked around a piece of bacon.

“Guy I work with. He’s…” Dean paused, chewing his bacon. “He’s a good guy. Sam likes him, too,” Dean said as if that settled it. Ash shrugged.

“I have to be at the college in a bit,” he said getting up. “Sorry to show up so unannounced but…” Dean waved his hand at him.

“It’s fine…” He said. “We’ll be in and out; just call if you want to get the keys…” He said as Ash grabbed a bag Dean hadn’t noticed before and headed towards the door. Dean waved as his phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Dean, meet me at the Starbucks on 3rd and Black. I may have a job for you…” Gabe said. Dean smiled.

“What time?” He asked.

“Now. I’m here now…” Gabe said. “See you,” he hung up. Dean closed the phone and went to find clothes. He arrived at the specified Starbucks within fifteen minutes. Gabe was sitting with a woman Dean could have sworn was Professor Trewlaney from the third Harry Potter book and was disappointed when she didn’t have an English accent.

“Dean, meet my very good friend Marion; Marion, this is my friend Dean I was telling you about…” Dean held out his hand and the woman took it.

“Hello, Dean,” she said as he sat down. “Gabriel here was telling me you were looking for some part time work. Can you sew-use a sewing machine?”

Dean cracked a are-you-fucking-serious grin at Gabe.

“Well, I can’t say that my life hasn’t exactly afforded me with many opportunities, and the most sewing I did was when my cousin’s stupid stuffed bear was pretty much mauled by her cat but…”

“How are you with kids?” She asked, not seeming put off by his answer.

“Kids? They’re ok? I guess-” Dean started.

“He’s great with kids,” Gabe interrupted. “We give him all the kid tables at Dee’s ‘cause he keeps them quiet and entertains them.” Dean scowled at Gabe, but Gabe just shrugged.

“You seem smart, and like you could use a sewing machine if I taught you…” The woman said. Dean already couldn’t remember her name. Mary? Molly?

“What exactly would I be doing?” Dean asked, fiddling with the sugars. They were disorganized so he dumped them on the table and began to organize them by color.

“Teddy Bear Doctor would be your title…” The woman said, totally serious. Dean looked up from the sugars and looked at Gabe. This had to be a joke. “Really, all I need is for you to watch the store in the evenings, and help when I get a lot of orders.”

“So you just want someone to sit in your shop and take in broken bears?” _That doesn’t sound too bad…_ He thought to himself.

“Pretty much. It’s only about twenty hours, but you get to keep your tips, and after you’ve been there for three months, you get a fifty cent raise. Plus, you will get an additional quarter for every stuffed animal you patch up.” Dean bit his lip and looked at Gabe, trying to discern if this was a joke. This had to be a joke.

“Wouldn’t you rather-I don’t know-have a girl? I mean… Teddy Bear Doctor?”

The woman giggled and said, “I need someone who’s schedule can be consistent. Dee and I are good friends, and I know that we can work something out with your schedule…” Dean felt his stomach drop.

“Ah,” he said, giving up trying to organize the sugar packets and dumping them back in their little tray. He brushed the table clean, not daring to look up at either of the people looking at him. “Did-uh-did Dee-how-” He felt sick. He didn’t want people’s charity. Or pity.

“No,” the woman said. “I was having tea this morning and I saw Gabe and we got to chatting and he said to me, ‘Marion, I may have the answer.’ Gabe then called you, you came, and here we are…” She was smiling gently. Dean bit his lip and looked at her. “If you want, I can promise to be really mean if you’re late and threaten to fire you once a week…” Dean blushed, shook his head, and took a deep breath and let it out slow

“Marion, if you could promise me stable work, I would do just about anything…” He said holding out his hand. He had been ridiculous. He needed steady work, and now Sammy could take the internship, and everything would be ok. Sure being a _Teddy Bear Doctor_ was not what he’d planned, but there wasn’t anything else. Marion took his hand and shook it.

“Can you start tomorrow?” She asked. Dean nodded. The discussed a few more details and Dean left wondering how in the hell he was going to tell Sam, Ash, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen he was a _Teddy Bear Doctor_...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas throws a dinner party, and it doesn't go very well. TW for using alcohol as a coping mechanism.

It was a full three weeks before Castiel could have Crowley, Meg, Anna, and Gabriel over for dinner. Never having gotten a straight answer out of Meg as to what Crowley was doing in town this time, but he decided didn’t care. His kids were happy and that was better than nothing. Anna stopped insisting that he needed to date someone, but only barely. He decided to have everyone over on a Friday night, that way he could have the whole weekend to recover. It took him almost a week to decide on what to cook. In the end he decided on gluten free lasagna with eggplant, a simple salad, and gluten free garlic bread. For dessert he found some mango ice cream from a nearby Thai restaurant. He didn’t worry about drinks because he knew Crowley would bring at least three bottles of wine, Meg would drink water, and Gabe would bring beer. Since it was a Fancy Night, he bought the kids sparkling cider.

He knew that Crowley had seen the kids all month, but he still lectured them on their behavior and made them pick out an outfit from their nice clothes the night before the dinner. While they were grumbling in their rooms, Castiel went over the lists again. First, he made sure he had all the ingredients he needed, then he went over how he was going to cook everything, and last, he checked his wardrobe again. He found the outfit he’d picked out earlier that week right where he’d left it. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and cursed Anna again for making him agree to this. He was about to go put the kids to bed when his phone rang. It was Gabriel.

“Hi, Cas,” his brother said. “Need me to bring anything? Dee said I could bring some gluten free cake if you wanted…”

“No, that’s ok, Gabe…” Castiel said sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked around his room. Everything was post-Meg except for the picture of when the kids were first born. She looked tired but happy holding Adriel, and Castiel was next to her on the bed holding Sera. Castiel was pretty sure it had been Gabriel that took the picture.

“You sure? You can’t deny kids cake forever…”

“It’s ok,” Castiel repeated. “I have mango ice cream from that Thai place…”

“Oh, delicious. It will go perfect with white cake,” Gabriel said.

“It will be fine without the cake…” Castiel said. “Seriously, just bring your beer, and make sure you come… You know how much I love Crowley…” Gabriel laughed.

“I’ll try and come early, help with the cooking if you want? Then maybe you can have a beer or two under your belt and it won’t be so bad?” Castiel smiled.

“Sure, thanks,” he said.

“No problem, little bro. See you tomorrow night…” They hung up.

***

The next evening, Castiel was very glad that his brother came early. And with a lot of beer. The pasta had gone from too firm to mush in about .3 seconds and Castiel wasn’t sure what to do. Part of him considered just holing up in his studio and getting shit faced, but figured that wouldn’t be any good and would probably scare the kids. Instead, he sent Gabriel out for gluten free spaghetti pasta and stared at the marinara sauce. It would be an easy conversion, just messy. And not at all something he wanted to do. While he was messing with the sauce, he forgot about the bread and it burned. He had Adriel call Gabriel to get more bread. By the time six-thirty rolled around, Castiel was feeling quite good. Most of that was the five beers he’d drank, but he didn’t care.

Sera and Adriel were playing in the living room while Gabriel set the table when there was a knock on the door. The kids flew to the door as Meg opened it. “Hi guys!” she said dropping to her knees to hug them. Crowley handed Castiel three large bottles of wine which he took into the kitchen and fought the urge to open one and just start guzzling. He was startled to find that Crowley had followed him into the kitchen.

“This is a great apartment you got here, Cas,” Crowley said. Castiel just nodded. “Thank you for having me over… I know we haven’t gotten on in the past…” Castiel shrugged.

“It’s for the kids really…” He said truthfully. “If it weren’t for them, I’d just as soon not have you here…” Crowley laughed.

“Can’t say you aren’t an honest man, Castiel,” he said. “Let’s get one of these bottles open…” Castiel opened a drawer and pulled out the wine opener and handed it to Crowley. While Crowley opened the wine, Castiel checked to make sure everything was going smoothly. There was another knock on the door, and Castiel heard Gabriel get it. Anna was there, thank God, and she had more beer. Castiel accepted one, deciding he didn’t care if he was drunk through dinner. As far as he was concerned, it was already ruined. At seven, they all sat down and passed food and drinks around. Everyone was quiet until Gabriel took a bite of the garlic bread. He moaned and turned to his brother.

“This was definitely worth going back to the store for…” He said.

“Burned the first batch?” Meg asked, and Castiel felt his cheeks flush. Or maybe that was the beer. He nodded.

“I was going to make lasagne, but the noodles turned to mush…” Castiel confessed.

“Gluten free cooking is the most difficult thing I have ever done,” Meg said. “Glad I have a good reason to do it…” She said winking at the kids who beamed at her. That turned the conversation to Gabriel giving lots of tips and advice that Castiel made a mental note to get when he wasn’t on his seventh beer.

While they were all talking, Castiel missed when Crowley leaned over to the kids.

“Enjoying your meals?” He asked twirling some pasta onto his fork. They nodded. They were on the best behavior, and had wonderful manners. There was no way that Crowley could pass up the wonderful opportunity to mess with his almost-brother-in-law. “I’ll make you a deal…” he said in his most pleasant voice. The kids perked up. Uncle Crowley deals usually involved candy. “You guys look so sweet in your cute little outfits,” he said. “Be a shame if you messed them up…” Sera glanced at her parents and then at Adriel.

“How much candy?” The seven year old asked. This had been a game they had been playing since before they could remember. Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled out two fat bags full of candy. Adriel and Sera smiled at each other.

“Daddy, may we be excused?” Sera asked. “We’re full.”

“Yes, go wash up,” he said turning back to his brother. The conversation had switched to Gabriel talking about his co-workers and Castiel found it was easier to just listen than contribute much. Or maybe it was just that he was on his eighth?-ninth? beer. Castiel wasn’t sure how much time passed between his kids leaving the dining room and the first shriek, but he got up first to find out what his kids were doing. They were in his study which connected to his studio. The studio door was wide open, the kids splashing--oh Lord--splashing his good oil paints from the tubes at each other. His eye started twitching. Meg put a hand on his shoulder and Crowley could barely contain his laughter. Meg said something to the kids as Castiel turned around and went back to the dining room table where he retrieved his half finished beer, and drained it. He went to the kitchen where he found a tall glass and started pouring wine into it. Gabriel came in after him.

“Cas-”

“No,” Castiel said. “No, just-- No. That’s--that’s thousands of dollars in damages and wasted paint.” Taking a long swig of wine, he looked at his brother. “How do I deal with this? Thousands of dollars. I can’t afford thousands of dollars…” His eye twitched again. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand.

“It will be ok,” Gabriel said as the kids came in, tears falling down their cheeks.

“We’re sorry, daddy,” Sera said putting her arms out for a hug. It was probably the first time in her life he hesitated hugging her, but eventually he got down and did, pulling his son close too.

“We didn’t know they were expensive…” Adriel added, staring at his feet.

“You two know better than to go into daddy’s studio. What on earth possessed you-?” And then he saw Meg holding the two bags of candy. Castiel closed his eyes, hugged his children tight, and let them go. “This weekend you are at your mother’s,” he said, pausing. “But when you get back, we will have a long discussion about why you shouldn’t let Uncle Crowley or anyone else pressure you into doing something you _know_ is wrong…”

“Hey, I never said anything about your paints…” Crowley started but Castiel cut him off with a look.

“Come on, kids, let’s get you to my place and cleaned up,” Meg said ushering the kids toward the door. Once out of earshot, she looked at Castiel and said, “I’m really sorry, Cas. Let me know how much the cleaning costs… I’ll pay for it.”

“No, no… It’s fine,” Castiel lied. “I should have locked my studio when your stupid brother was over…” Meg just shook her head.

“Really,” she said. “It’s my fault… I-I shouldn’t have allowed this…” She said. Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“We’ll talk about it later, Meg. Please just-just go…” He said. She didn’t need to be told twice, and soon he was alone with his brother and Anna. Anna left about three seconds after the others, claiming she had to work in the morning. Before she left, he told her to cancel all of the models for the day; he didn’t think was getting up before three.

“That was a wondrous end to a family dinner party,” Gabriel said pulling out the ice cream. Castiel just sort of glared at him, but was too tired for much more. He left the kitchen carrying the half-full bottle of wine. “Where are you going?”

“To drink in my studio and wonder where my life became someone elses…” He said. When Gabriel came to find him twenty minutes later, he found Castiel curled up around the bottle of wine on the floor of the studio. Gabriel got him a blanket, pillow, a bowl, and some water before he curled up on the couch to watch TV. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did look up stuff about models and artists for this chapter. Cas's rates are much higher than the public models, but I figured he could a. afford it, and b. it made more sense because he was asking people to come into his home and that seemed like it _could_ be a bad idea...even though for Dean it's not.

Being a Teddy Bear Doctor wasn’t actually so bad. His shift at Dee’s got transferred to the breakfast shift, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, and then he would go work at the Teddy Bear Hospital and Adoption Center just a few blocks over. Ash and Sam did tease him a little, until Ash pointed out that it would be a good way to meet chicks.

“Yeah, chicks with kids,” Sam said. “No thank you.”

“What, Sammy? Don’t want kids all of a sudden?” Sam just shook his head, laughing.

“No time. Too much school right now…” he mumbled something else.

“What was that, Sammy?” Dean asked, edging towards his little brother. Sam shook his head vigorously. “Oh, ho, you’d better tell me, twerp… Keeping secrets from your big brother…” He said grabbing Sam in a headlock, laughing. “I will mess up that perfect hair of yours, little bro, don’t think I won’t,” Dean said hand sliding ever closer to his brother’s hair. _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ “Ash, get the door,” Dean said not looking up from his brother, but the door opened before Ash got to it.

“I come bearing wine from a ruined dinner party with my brother. And also beer,” Gabe said glancing at Sam and Dean. “Looks like the festivities have started early…”

“Ass,” Sam gasped out as Dean gave him a nougie. It was only a few minutes later that Dean was in the kitchen glancing at the beer warily.

“Don’t worry, princess,” Gabe said turning the box so Dean could see it. “I got the same brand Dee gets…” Dean smiled and slapped him on the back.

“You are a good friend; I don’t tell you that enough…” Dean said.

“And you’re cut off,” Gabe teased, stepping in between Dean and the beer. Dean stuck his tongue out and reached around Gabe grabbing a beer.

“Bitch, I do what I want,” he said popping the top off and taking a long swig. Sam came in and grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

“I’ll be in my room. Still have some reading to do,” he said, and was gone. Dean nibbled his lip, watching his brother collect his things and head back to his room.

“He’s a good kid,” Dean finally said. Gabe nodded.

“Not bad lookin’ either…” Dean just gave him a look that said both _ew_ and _don’t you even_. He turned to the fridge trying to figure out what to make for dinner.

***

A month and a half later Dean felt confident in both jobs. Most of his Teddy Bear Doctor duties involved calming young children whose favorite stuffed animals were looking shabby, and sometimes helping them pick out replacement toys. He was surprised when he got better tips than Gabe got waiting at Dee’s on a busy night. Gabe just smiled, and said nothing. Sam plugged through his first quarter smoothly, and was relieved for Thanksgiving Break, even though it wasn’t very long, and then he would be back for more. The Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Jo and Ellen came. Upon picking them up at the airport, Dean realized how much he missed South Dakota, and had to flee to the restroom before they saw the look on his face.

“Pull it together, Winchester,” he said to his reflection after he’d washed his hands. He left the restroom and smiled watching his brother talking animatedly to Jo about classes while Ellen glanced around the airport, smiling when she saw Dean walking back towards them.

“Come here you!” She said throwing her arms around him.

“Sorry,” he said. “Too much coffee.” He hoped she believed the lie as he pulled her close, shaking. Once her mother released him, Jo hugged him tightly too.

“How has it been?” She asked. “Sam says you’re never home…”

“Only because he’s constantly studying in the living room and I don’t want to bother him…”

“Who is Gabe?” Jo asked, and Dean just shook his head.

“Just a friend,” Dean started.

“Who you constantly hang out with,” Sam interrupted. Dean gave him a death look and Sam just laughed. “I’m just telling the truth. You’re the ones constantly watching Dr. Sexy, M.D.”

“Oh good!” Ellen said. “I thought I wouldn’t have anything to talk to you boys about,” she said, rolling her eyes. Dean’s cheeks felt like they were on fire. This was going to be a very long weekend. He got their luggage in the back of the Impala, let Jo slide in behind him, and tried to not make eye contact with anyone for the ride home.

Ten minutes after getting to the apartment, Jo saw it.

“What’s her name?” Jo asked, throwing her legs on Sam’s lap. Sam blushed.

“I don’t-no…” He said attempting to shove her feet off of him.

“You don’t know her name?” Jo asked. Dean raised an eyebrow at them. “Sammy here has a hickey,” she said leaning over and sliding his collar down revealing a large purple bruise. Sam slapped at her hand as Ellen came out of the bathroom.

“Did you invite her to Thanksgiving?” She asked, heading for the fridge. Dean jumped up and got in front of Ellen, leaning on the fridge.

“You don’t want to… We have to go shopping. Well, you and I have to go shopping while Jo figures out who Sammy has been doing the dirty-dirty with…”

“Boy, I knew your father. I’m not scared of your fridge,” Ellen said. “I just want a beer, and then we can go.” Dean shoved off and went to bug Sam. He heard Ellen make noises of disapproval but he ignored her.

“Her name is Meg,” Sam finally admitted. “She’s-it’s not serious. She’s older than me and has kids. They are seven or eight, I think,” he paused. “Possibly nine.”

“Just how much older is she?” Dean asked sitting next to his brother. Sam blushed again. “Eh, it’s not like you are the first person to get it on with the boss, just don’t get caught. More drama than it’s worth, even if it’s not serious…” Dean said as Ellen came back in.

“So is she coming to dinner?” Ellen asked sitting on the recliner.

“No,” Sam said. “She has kids…” He said as if that explained it all. Ellen just smiled at him and shook her head.

“We’ll be talking about that, boy,” she said taking another swig of her beer.

“I’m not a kid,” Sam mumbled, fiddling with the cuffs on Jo’s pants. Ellen shook her head.

“Yes you are,” she said. “But don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you.” She finished her beer in a few more gulps and then grabbed her purse. “Shall we?” She said to Dean. “I expect that fridge to be spotless by the time I get back,” she said to Sam and Jo. They could hear Sam cursing as they closed the door. Dean drove them to the market but had to wait for Ellen to find a pen and a scrap of paper to write a grocery list on. He tried to not bug her, but found himself tapping nervously on the steering wheel.

“Is Gabe coming for dinner?” She asked. Dean blinked.

“It never occurred to me to invite him,” he admitted. Ellen smirked.

“Ok, I believe you aren’t dating him, but I would still like to meet him,” she said, adding a few more things to the list. Dean dug his cell out of his pocket and called Gabe.

“What’s up Dean-o?” He asked.

“I-some family is in town for Thanksgiving, and my aunt wants to know if you would like to come for dinner…” Dean said. Dean could hear Dr. Sexy through the phone.

“Well…” Gabe said. “I was supposed to go over to my brother’s but I don’t think he’s quite recovered from our last family-get-together… Sure? Why the hell not? If worse comes to worse, I’ll leave early and rescue him from his ex and her wondrous family…” Dean snorted.

“I’ll see you tomorrow and tell you when to come over…”

“Tell him to bring the beer he likes,” Ellen interrupted.

“Bring beer,” Dean said, and hung up. Ellen and Dean got out of the car and joined the zoo of people rushing to get their last minute items.

When they got back to the apartment, they found Sam cleaning out the fridge while Jo flipped through one of his school books. It was almost like being backing Sioux Falls; all that was missing was Bobby, but they had agreed to split the holidays to save money. Once the groceries were away, Dean had to leave for Dee’s.

He was surprised an hour into his shift when Gabe came in with a red haired woman. They talked to Dee for a few minutes, and then seated themselves. Dean was busy for a while, bussing the dinner rush, but when it slowed, he went to find out what Gabe was up to.

“Dean, this is Anna, a good friend of the family. Anna, this is Dean,” Gabe said, patting the seat next to him. Anna looked Dean up and down, assessing him. Dean bit his lip.

“What are you getting me into now, Novak?” He asked. Gabe just smiled.

“I have a friend who is looking for male models who aren’t…” Anna paused. “Who aren’t scrawny…” Dean looked down at himself, blushing.

“I thought maybe if I got you some extra work, you could get me an awesome Christmas present…” Gabe said. “DVD player and box-set Dr. Sexy,” he said with a wink. Dean sighed uncomfortably.

“You know, at some point, you’re going to have to let me be a grown up and find my own jobs,” Dean said. Gabe laughed.

“Yeah, and someday pigs will fly…” He said.

“Gabe likes to meddle,” Anna said.

“How much are we talking?” Dean asked.

“Three three hour sessions over the next three Saturdays after the holiday weekend, at $60 an hour, plus ten percent of each picture sold of you…” Dean squinted.

“What exactly-”

“He paints; if he likes you, he’ll keep you in some steady work.”

“I work on Saturdays, all day,” Dean said.

“I’ll talk to Cas, but Sundays shouldn’t be a problem,” Anna said. “Excuse me a moment,” she said sliding out of the booth, pulling a cell phone out of her bag.

Dean turned to Gabe. “Five-hundred and forty bucks for Christmas presents…” Dean shook his head. “And here I thought it would be a normal Winchester Christmas…” Gabe’s eyebrows came together, raised. “Our mom died when we were little, and our dad… Well, he didn’t take her death well. Ellen and Bobby tried on several occasions to get our dad to leave us with either of them, but… Even if he had agreed, Sammy and I wouldn’t leave him. There was one Christmas dad left us in a hotel, and I had to steal presents from up the street. Would have worked if I hadn’t stolen him a Barbie…” He said laughing.

“Family sucks,” Gabe said. “Brothers help make up for it…”

“I’ll drink to that!” Dean said lifting an invisible glass. “I should get back to work before Dee thinks I’m slacking off. Give Anna my number, and have her call me if it works out,” he said getting up and getting back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I looked up stuff about modeling, they said that the models did warm ups and took breaks. Dean would not be able to sit still even for the ten minute one, but I did not want to write a bunch of scenes where Cas tells Dean to STOP! MOVING! PLEASE!

In the end, Castiel _did_ let Meg pay for cleaning in the study. _Not like I had much choice…_ He told himself bitterly when he thought about it, which was just about every time he sat in his study paying bills. He took pity on his kids: grounded them only a week, but restricted their TV time to nothing but PBS and the History Channel for a month. He also kept his studio locked when he wasn’t in it. Anna started to come around once a week. Sometimes she brought Gabriel, others not. The kids were thankful for her because sometimes she would take over the TV and they would get to watch an episode of Spongebob before Castiel figured out what was going on.

In his mind, it wasn’t his kids that should be punished but Crowley. Castiel laughed at this thought every time. _There is no way to punish that bastard…_ He thought to himself as he went about his life. Time bled from October to November and Thanksgiving went by without any issues. It helped that Castiel went to Meg’s and was not in charge of anything except counting the bottles of beer he added to his ex’s recycle bins.

The only good thing to come out of the week was that Anna had found him a new model. She said she didn’t think he had any experience, but he was delicious to look at and had the cutest bow-legs she’d ever seen. Castiel just shook his head, laughing at her. Apparently he was a friend of Gabriel’s, worked at Dee’s and picked up odd jobs. According to Anna, he was putting his little brother through school and Castiel couldn’t help but wonder how they were making it on a job as a busser and odd jobs. _Not my business…_ He told himself as he went into the kitchen to find something to drink. He glanced at the clock on the microwave as he leaned against the kitchen counter. _Late…_ He thought but jumped when someone rapped on the door. Castiel finished his glass of water and went to the front door.

The first thing Castiel noticed about Dean was the way he was biting his very soft, pink lips. Castiel had to suppress a groan as the man in front of him shifted the bag on his shoulder, diverting Castiel’s attention from lips to hands, to body, and then to the young man’s green eyes.

“Are you Castiel?” Dean finally asked, and Castiel realized he’d been staring for God only knew how long.

“Yes, yes… Sorry…” Castiel said holding his hand out to shake Dean’s free hand. “Castiel Novak, but you can call me Cas,” he said feeling the roughness of Dean’s palm against his own smooth one.

“Novak?” Dean said. “Are you related to…”

“Gabriel is my brother, yes,” he said releasing Dean’s hand and ushering him in. Dean smiled but bit his lip again. “Anna didn’t tell me much about you, other than you work at Dee’s and that you are putting your brother through school…?”

“Yeah, Stanford,” Dean said, eyes darting around the house. “Great digs.”

“Have you had any modeling experience?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“I probably wouldn’t be here, but I’d like to get my brother something nice for Christmas and not just textbooks.” Castiel studied him for a moment longer and then turned to go into his studio.

“Follow me,” he said, unsure of what else to say. They walked quietly to the back of the apartment. Castiel turned his radio down and turned to look at Dean. “What I’ve been experimenting with lately is color and focus…” He said indicating to some paintings on the back wall. Dean dropped his bag by the door and walked across the room, squatting to get a closer look.

“These are amazing,” he said after several long moments, fingers inches away from one of Jaye in thick layers staring up at some stars in a break of clouds. Castiel blushed a little, and cleared his throat. Dean dropped his hand and stood up. “Really Cas, you are an amazing artist.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said. There was a stool against the wall. “We should get started.” Castiel grabbed the stool, and put it in the middle of the room. He patted it with the tip of his first two fingers. “Have a seat please,” he said. Dean sat down and Castiel studied him. He was wearing a plaid button shirt, white T-shirt and faded holey blue jeans. Castiel could see a hint of Dean’s grey boxer shorts in some of the holes as the young man adjusted his position. Castiel walked a circle around Dean, went to his canvas and looked back at Dean. “Face the other wall,” he instructed. Dean turned so his back was to Castiel. Castiel bit his lip, debating. The young man’s face was so pretty, it was a shame to not have it in the picture, but Castiel doubted he could do it justice. “Now we’re going to take this easy, I’ll set the timer for ten minutes, you just sit there. Don’t move, don’t talk, just sit there.”

“No moving?” Dean asked glancing over his shoulder.

“No moving. If you have to pee, I’d do it now.” Dean jumped off the stool and looked around. “Through there, third door on the left,” Cas said. As soon as he was out out of sight, Castiel checked his paints, fiddled with his timer, and to not think about Dean in inappropriate positions that had nothing to do with art. Dean came back in and sat on the stool. Castiel studied him for a moment. “Take off your over shirt,” Castiel said. Dean pulled it off and threw it towards his bag. Castiel went and moved his back and limbs to the position he wanted them and went back to the canvas. 

Three hours later Castiel and Dean stood in the kitchen. Castiel counted out the money and handed it to Dean.

“Did I do ok?” Dean asked. Castiel forced a smile. If he was honest, Dean was one of the worst models he’d worked with, but then he remembered the little brother. And the bow-legs helped. And the fact that Castiel still wanted to paint his face.

“You did fine Dean. Takes practice,” Castiel said. Dean nodded.

“Thanks again,” he said. “My brother won’t know what hit him this Christmas.”

“Next week, just let yourself in and come to the back studio,” Castiel said. Dean nodded and headed for the front door. Castiel wanted to stop him, say something else, but he knew all that would come out was something awkward, so he turned and looked at that day’s progress and clean up the studio. Once that was done, he started dinner and waited for the kids to come home.


	11. Chapter 11

When Dean had agreed to being a model, he had no idea what he was agreeing to; all he could see was a real Christmas tree with real presents under it. When he arrived at Castiel’s building, Dean thought it had to be a mistake. And then when Castiel--Cas--opened the door, he just stared. Not that Dean really cared; Cas was gorgeous. He looked nothing like his brother. Cas has the bluest eyes, and dark stubble all over his chin. He was wearing old jeans, a faded tee covered in paint, and no shoes. Sitting for the painting, Dean thought he was either going to lose his mind or fall asleep. He wondered if next week Cas would agree to something with a bit more beat to it. Either way, five-hundred and forty bucks would be worth it.

To his surprise, Sam had picked up a seasonal job. Dean tried to talk him out of it until he found out that Sam had already agreed to work at a mall as an elf. While Dean normally avoided malls like the plague, he had to see this. He dragged Gabe with him. They bought popcorn from a vendor and sneakily pelted Sam with it until another one of the elves caught them and asked them to leave before he called mall security. Dean laughed as Gabe pulled him away.

“Come on, let’s go get you a tree and some ornaments…” Gabe said leading the way out of the mall. A few parents shot Dean dirty looks, but Dean just smiled, following Gabe. They bought a tree, bought some ornaments, and had it all set up by the time Sam got home. Dean thought Sam was going to cry when he saw the tree.

“I was going to be pissed at you, but now I really can’t, can I?” He asked, throwing his costume on the couch.

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean said handing him a beer. They clinked bottles and drank. They heard cursing as a tray dropped in the kitchen. “So much for Christmas cookies,” Dean said as they went to help clean up the mess, laughing.

***

A few days later, Dean was working hard at the Teddy Bear hospital. It seemed just about every kid in town had a ripped bear and Marion had decided that Christmas was about giving, not getting, so repairs were 50% off and special order bears were 10% off. Some of the kids asked if he could put a good word in with Santa, and he promised to pass their letters and wishes to an elf he knew. Often, their parents would let them run around the store and special order a new bear. Occasionally, some would have the old ones patched up. The back of the store was always a mess of fluff and cloth. He would be very happy when the holiday season was over.

Thursday was a horrible day. It started before Sam went to school. He was so stressed about finals. His books and notes were every where--the stove, the fridge, the walkway, the back of the toilet. When Dean accidentally knocked his trig notes into the toilet, Dean could have sworn Sam was ready to take a punch at him.

“I’m going to the library,” Sam said shoving his notes in binder and gathering up everything he could get his hands on. “I’ll be home late.” He slammed the door on the way out.

At Dee’s, Dean was training to be a waiter. Gabe was more than patient, but the patrons were dickbags. For his first table, he wrote down their orders, gave it to the kitchen, refilled their drinks at least six times as fast as he could, but he still wasn’t good enough. When they left, their table area was a disaster and Dean felt obligated to help bus the table. He’d gotten a lousy tip and was so pissed he dropped the bucket of dishes and silverware in the kitchen. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as Gabe came up to check on him.

“It’s ok Dean-o. Most customers aren’t a bunch of dicks like those were.” Dean just nodded and picked up the bucket, leaving it for the bussers to fix. Gabe was right of course; there were some really nice customers, especially the regulars, who didn’t mind when he mixed up who got what. By the time his shift was over, Dean was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do was go be near screaming children, but that’s exactly what he did do. It was quiet for the first few hours because most of the kids were at school, so Dean sat behind the counter making patches for the stuffed animals wearing his lab coat. At about four, a family of six came in and Dean gave the parents the Worst Parenting of the Year award as he watched the children run around in circles, knocking over displays and dumping stuffed animals onto the floor. The kids each left with a small toy, and their parents had ordered them practically a truckful of new toys. Dean sighed tiredly as they left, picking up the mess they’d left.

At six Sam and Gabe brought him some leftover gluten free pie from Dee’s.

“Sorry about this morning, Dean,” he said. “I’m just really…”

“It’s ok, Sammy, I get it…” Dean smiled. “Finals suck,” Dean said taking a bite of the pie. Sam nodded.

“We’ll talk more tonight,” he said adjusting his jacket and walking out of the store. Gabe gave Dean a rueful smile.

“I’ll bring over Dr. Sexy and we can watch it when you get off work,” he said winking. Dean just nodded, eating the pie. An hour and a half later, he was staring at the clock, wishing it was time to go home. The bell on the door chimed and Dean looked over and saw two small blond children come rushing up to the counter.

“Are you the Teddy Bear Doctor?” The little girl asked. There was another tinkle at the door, but Dean didn’t look up.

“Yes I am. Dr. Dean at your service,” he said holding out his hand. The little girl shook it, eyes big and mouth in a huge grin. “What can I do for you?”

“Adriel took his bear to school today and a jackass threw it in the mud and ripped it’s ear and now it’s brains are coming out…”

“Language, Sera,” a familiar voice said behind the children. Dean looked up, startled to find Cas. Today he was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt that looked like it was splattered with paint under a trench coat. His stubble was significantly less than Sunday, but Dean could make out the hint of a five o’clock shadow.

“Well he was!” The little girl said, turning to look back at her dad. And then something about paint and a dinner party clicked in Dean’s brain. Dean started laughing. The little girl turned back to look at Dean. “Sorry, Doctor,” she said. Dean just shook his head.

“No, no. I’m sure that’s not the worst thing you’ve done this year…” Dean said. “I’ve been in touch with Santa, and he mentioned something about paint…” The kids’ eyes grew big and wide. Sera had her dad’s eyes, but Adriel’s were darker and greener. “Not bad enough to get coal, don’t worry, but he did say that you two better be minding your folks or you never know…” Adriel flushed deep red as Sera pulled the bear from her brother’s grasp and put it on the counter.

“Do you think you can save him?” Sera asked, not meeting his eyes. Dean looked at the bear. It was indeed covered in partially dried mud but still completely soaked, and it’s brains were indeed falling out.

“With a little bit of luck, and some magic, maybe,” Dean said. The little girl smiled at him, revealing gaps where her baby teeth had fallen out. “It’s going to take a few days to get him all patched up, will you be ok until then?” Dean asked the little boy. He nodded. “Good and for that you get a cookie,” Dean said reaching across the counter and opening a jar.

“We can’t have cookies!” The little boy said looking almost alarmed. Dean replaced the lid and looked from the child to Cas. “We have Celiac disease,” the boy explained. “That means-”

“You can’t have wheat,” Dean said. “That royally sucks.” Dean opened a drawer and pulled out a couple of mints and handed them to the kids. “I’m gluten intolerant, so I can’t eat wheat either,” Dean said leaning far over the counter to look them in the eyes.

“Will you explode and die if you have wheat too?” Sera asked, shoving the mint in her mouth and wrapper in her pocket.

“If by explode you mean have the worst farts you’ve ever smelled, then yes,” Dean said and the kids giggled. “Now go play with the play set while I talk to your daddy about how to get this little guy home,” he said. The kids rushed from the front counter and Dean stood up looking at Cas.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said walking up to the counter.

“You have cute kids,” Dean said pulling out a form.

“I take it Gabriel told you about the dinner party?”

Dean shrugged as he started filling out the parts of the form he could. “He mentioned in passing that his niece and nephew had destroyed their dad’s study with oil paints. That was about it…” He attached the form to a clipboard and handed it to Cas. “Wouldn’t know it to look at it now,” he said with a smile. Cas took the clipboard, grazing Dean’s fingers with his own lightly.

“Thanks. Their mom paid for it…”

“I thought you were-” Dean stopped himself realizing it was none of his business.

“We aren’t together,” Cas said. “It’s a long story for a different time.” He filled out the form and handed it back. “Do you think you can save it? Adriel has had it since he was a baby…”

“Probably,” Dean said. “Most of the issue will be getting it clean and not just a sponge of germs, you know?” Cas nodded.

“Thank you for being good with my kids,” Cas said sliding a twenty across the counter top. “See you Sunday,” he said and then turned to round up the kids. When they were gone, Dean looked at the clock, relieved that it was closing time. He set the bear to soak overnight, counted out the register, turned out the lights, and locked up. On the drive home, he tried to not think about how Cas’s stubble would burn against his cheek.

Gabe was there, with a pile of Dr. Sexy DVDs in front of the TV, and take out from Dee’s on the coffee table.

“Met your niece and nephew,” Dean said plopping on the couch and peaking in the box. _Score!_ Bacon cheeseburger.

“How are the little monsters?” Gabe asked.

“Apparently Adriel-” He looked to Gabe for confirmation that this was really his name. Gabe nodded. “Adriel took a bear to school today, and according to Sera, some ‘jackass’ tried to kill it…”

“Did she really say ‘jackass’?” Gabe asked. Dean nodded. “I’m gonna hear about that one…” Dean laughed.

“She was friggin’ adorable,” Dean said stealing the remote to rewind the show to the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had far too much fun writing Sera, just so you know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler....But it gets better in the next chapter, promise.

If Castiel was honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was weirded out by the fact that Dean knew things about his kids and yet had not known that he and Gabriel were brothers. Castiel thought about this for the fifty millionth time as he closed down his classroom for the weekend and went to find his kids to take them to their mother’s. She had invited him to dinner, but he had declined claiming he wanted to work on some paintings, which was true enough, but he doubted he’d be getting much work done. There were three that he knew could start work on the backgrounds, but most Friday nights he would watch cable and drink a few beers with Gabriel.

“Are you sure you won’t stay?” Meg asked as the kids ran to talk to Crowley. Castiel shuddered.

“I’m good…” He said. “I think I will just go home, have a few beers, and unravel…” Meg nodded, and hugged him. He stiffened but eventually hugged her back. They hadn’t hugged since long before the divorce except when she was seeing someone.

“I’m still thankful for this,” Meg said. “Thank you…” She kissed his cheek and he just shook his head.

“What’s the intern’s name?” Castiel asked. Meg’s cheeks burned red.

“Never you mind,” she said. “Get going or I’ll drag you in and feed you…” Castiel smiled. He liked to see Meg smiling; made him feel less like a prick for breaking up their ‘happy family.’ When he got home, Gabriel was on his couch, six pack and beer on the table.

“What are you watching?” Castiel asked toeing off his shoes and socks. He left them in a trail to the table. From the TV a high pitched voice said something, followed by canned laughter. “ _Will and Grace_? Again? Really?” Castiel asked opening the pizza box and pulling out a slice of ham and pineapple. Gabriel shrugged. “Why didn’t you tell Dean we were brothers?” Castiel asked. Gabriel shrugged again. “Did you sleep with him?” Gabriel laughed as the show went to commercial.

“Why?” Gabriel asked reaching for a new beer. “You wondering what he looks like naked?” Castiel blushed.

“Well, he knew about the paint war…” Castiel said, ignoring the slight twitch in his eye. “I assumed you were hanging out beyond work.”

“We do,” Gabriel said. “But mostly we watch Dr. Sexy, M.D. Dean has the hots for Dr. Sexy…”

“Who doesn’t?” Castiel asked reaching for a beer. They watched the episodes that Gabriel had recorded, drank all the beer, and passed out sprawled over the couch. It had been a long week for the both of them. Castiel woke up near three, turned the TV off and went to bed. The next morning Gabriel was gone long before Castiel woke up and Jaye was due. Jaye sat for him, complimented him on not only his new model, but the paintings as well. Castiel’s afternoon model had canceled, so he decided to run a few errands. He always needed new paints, so he started there. He found a good deal on paintbrushes, so he picked up a few of those as well. Then he decided to have a snack, but found little food, so he made a list and went to go grocery shopping but found it packed. He decided to get some chili fries and maybe go pick up Adriel’s bear. He stopped by Dee’s and got a to go order, seeing they were packed. He ate in the car and drove to the teddy bear hospital. When he walked in, Dean was talking to a small child.

“It’s ok,” Dean said. “I’m a doctor. I’ll take good care of Jake…” But the child did not give up the the stuffed dog whose head was falling off. “It will be just for a few days, and then he can come home… Don’t you want Jake to get better?” The small child nodded. “Well then you have to give him to me so I can patch him up…” Dean held his hand out and the child slowly handed him the dog.

“You promise?” He asked, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. Dean nodded.

“Cross my heart. A few days, and he’ll be all better…” Dean stood up and put the dog on the counter. “Now go give some of the other animals some love while I talk to your mom and dad.” He looked up and made eye contact with Castiel. “Be right with you,” he said smiling brightly at him before turning to the kid’s folks. They filled out paperwork and left. Dean turned to Castiel, smile returning. “Thought you were going to leave Adriel’s bear with me forever.”

“Does that happen often?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head, no.

“Most of the time, we have ‘em for a few weeks, but then Marion gets really pushy, calling at all hours of the day, telling parents what the stuffed animals are telling her. Some think it’s funny, others… well, I doubt they will be coming back. But most of our profit is on the new toys, so it doesn’t really matter either way,” Dean said. He glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. “Come on back,” Dean said lifting a partition in the counter. Castiel glanced over his shoulder. “The bell will ring if anyone comes in, and it’s not like I’m going to murder you and leave your kids to your ex-wife…”

“Girlfriend,” Castiel corrected. Dean shrugged as Castiel crossed through the small path. They went to the back, and Castiel was surprised to see it was so spacious, and so messy.

“Hard to keep clean right now, we have so many orders. Marion is going to ask me to help with patching soon, and she’s going to regret hiring me…” He said. Castiel smiled a little. “Found--what even is this guy’s name?” Dean asked holding up a patched bear.

“His name is Arthur,” Castiel said.

“He’s not an aardvark,” Dean replied taking the boxes back and stacking them haphazardly.

“What?” Castiel asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said as he leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms. “Is she nice? Your ex?”

“Yes,” Castiel said looking down at the box with affection. “She’s...she’s kind of like me in that she came from not the greatest of families but she makes out all right. And we have a good arrangement for the kids, so it works.” Dean nodded and started organizing some boxes. “There was a time I thought it wasn’t going to be so amicable, but that only lasted a few weeks. We don’t do well together, but we both love the kids so…”

“You make nice for their sake,” Dean said.

“Yes,” Castiel said.

“Well good. They are good kids, and they deserve good parents,” Dean said. _Pushed a button…_ Castiel thought to himself. He wanted to reach out to Dean, get him to open up but then Dean had turned and was leading him back to the front counter. Castiel let himself out and stood in front of the cash register. “That’ll be $35.17,” Dean said glancing at the invoice before pushing it towards Castiel. Castiel looked it up and down, pulled out his wallet, and put a fifty on the counter.

“Keep the change,” Castiel said, turning to take the box.

“No, you already tipped me,” Dean said punching at the cash register but Castiel had already left. He walked to his car as it started snowing, trying to not be hyper aware of what was going on behind him, and to not feel disappointed when Dean _didn’t_ come chasing out after him. He got in his car, put the bear in the box gently on the seat next to him and drove home. Gabriel was there again with more pizza and more beer.

“How goes, little bro?” Gabriel asked handing him a beer. Castiel shrugged.

“What are you watching?” He asked looking at the TV. A little yellow sponge was singing to a little green one eyed monster. “Do you really have nothing better to do on a Saturday night than force me to watch bad cartoons?” Gabriel laughed.

“Sam had a date, and Dean’s closing at the teddy bear place. I thought you’d be home… Little do I know, you’re visiting McSexy himself,” he said indicating to the box on the counter. Castiel blushed and took a pull of his beer.

“My afternoon model canceled and while I spent more time at the art store than was entirely necessary, it was still too early to be home…” _Why am I even defending myself?_ he thought as Gabriel said, “Pushed a button.” Castiel shrugged, pulled his jacket off, and sat down next to his brother. “Thanks for coming by more…” Castiel said. Gabriel nodded, ruffled Castiel’s hair and drank some more beer.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had every intention of returning the money the next afternoon, but life sucked. Sam and Dean woke up late and rushed about the house. Utilities were due, and they had to go get some more Christmas presents before Sam had to be at work. They ended up eating in some crappy diner in between the store that they got Bobby’s present and the mall. For once, Dean wasn’t paying attention to what was in his food, despite Sam telling him he should check.

“Sammy, it’s potatoes, salt, chili, and cheese. It’s fine,” he said shoveling the delicious goodness into his mouth. Sam just shook his head as he ate his own soup and sandwich. Dean dropped Sam off at the mall and stopped by the teddy bear hospital to check in with Marion before heading to Cas’s.

When he walked in, he noticed a long line of people, and he had to shove his way to the front counter. Marion looked rather relieved to see him.

“Got a few minutes?” She asked. Dean looked at his watch. He wasn’t due at Cas’s for about two hours, so he said yes, and jumped behind the counter. He helped quell the kids’ tears, had parents fill out paperwork, and found stuffed animals ready for pick up. About an hour into working, he started to feel nauseated but ignored it, and tried to not snap at anyone. He left half an hour later to drive to Cas’s. He got there a few minutes early and so he just leaned on the steering wheel of the Impala trying to get his head to stop spinning. He got up after a few minutes and walked to the elevator. He pushed the button for Cas’s floor and felt his stomach roll when the elevator started moving. As he walked in the door, he took a couple of deep breaths, trying to swallow the nausea down. Cas was in the studio, and smiled at Dean as he came in.

“Hey,” Dean said sitting on the stool, trying to not look as miserable as he felt. 

“Hi,” Cas said adjusting a canvas. “I was thinking today, we could try some standing poses if you feel up to it?” Dean stood up slowly, nodding. He felt weak and dizzy. “Are you ok?” Cas asked, really looking at him for the first time.

“Bathroom,” Dean said and stumbled away. He sat on the toilet, pants around his ankles and leaned against the cool tile counter. _I’m dying… that’s what this is… I’m dying._ After a while Cas knocked on the door.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just bad stomach ache,” Dean said. “I’ll be out in a minute…”

“When you’re done, just come in the living room. I made tea and I have something that might help settle your stomach…” Cas said.

“Ok,” Dean said. A few minutes later, he cleaned up, and got up. He spent several long moments staring at himself in the mirror but eventually washed his hands and then went into the living room. Cas had put on some cartoon channel but was in the kitchen getting something out of the freezer.

“Where did you eat?” Cas asked coming towards him with what looked like a yellow homemade popsicle. “Are you allergic to bananas?”

“No,” Dean said sitting on the couch and accepting the popsicle.

“I make those for the kids when they accidentally eat gluten…” Cas said sitting next to him. “Where did you eat?”

“A diner. I think it was called Betsy’s.”

“You ate the french fries, didn’t you?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“And chili.”

Cas shook his head and patted Dean’s knee. “Drink your tea,” he said. “You got glutened. I’m trying to get ahold of my brother to come and get you…”

“Wheat was in both?” Dean asked. Cas nodded, pulling out his phone to call his brother again. There was a blanket draped over the back of the couch. Dean grabbed it, and pulled it around him as he ate the popsicle. It was small, and it tasted like bananas. He finished it quickly. He put the plastic thing on the coffee table and stretched out on his stomach, eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Cas had turned the TV off and was trying to get him to sit up.

“I’m gonna drive you home in your car, and then Gabriel will drive me home in his, if that’s ok with you,” Cas said. Dean rubbed his eyes. Cas was too close, and also spinning.

“You wanna drive Baby?” Dean asked sitting up.

“Only if you are comfortable with it,” Cas said. “Gabriel mentioned that it was your baby.” Dean tried to smile, but decided it was too much effort.

“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll drive myself…” Dean said rubbing his forehead. He felt a headache coming on. Cas chuckled softly.

“Let me help you,” Cas said. “Promise I won’t tell…” Dean studied his face carefully, finding it hard to focus on anything but just feeling sick.

“Scout’s honor?” Dean asked.

“Scout’s honor…” Cas said. Dean reached in his pocket and handed the keys over.

“You ding her, knick her, or even just brake too suddenly, and I will rearrange something you love, got it?” Dean asked, trying to sound menacing, but only feeling tired.

“Don’t worry Dean,” Cas said. “If anything happens, I will be able to fix her, I will pay for the damages. We need to hurry though; my kids will be home soon. I’m sure they will be very upset to find their teddy bear doctor dying on the couch,” he teased. Dean nodded, and followed Cas down the elevator. He led Cas to the Impala and got in the passenger side, scooting down as low as he could in the seat. Cas got in and the Impala started up right away. _Traitor,_ Dean thought to himself as Cas backed out and started off down the road. Dean dozed again, finding it too hard to stay awake. When Cas turned off the car, Dean woke with a start.

“How did you know where I live?” He asked. There was a knock on the window and Dean jumped. He looked up and saw Gabe who was pocketing his cellphone. He opened the door.

“Come on, sunshine. Let’s get you upstairs. Your brother will be home soon…” Gabe said. Dean got out of the car and looked towards Cas, but said nothing as he followed them into the building and up three flights of stairs. The elevator was constantly breaking down, and after getting stuck in it for twenty minutes weeks after moving in, none of them used it any more. Cas helped him take off his boots and set Dean up with more tea, some water, a blanket, and cartoons, leaving the lights on low.

“I’m leaving instructions for your brother to make those popsicles, and some foods that will make you feel better,” Cas said placing a piece of paper next to the remote.

“Thanks,” Dean said staring at the TV. He could no longer make eye contact with either of them.

“Any time, kiddo,” Gabe said patting his shoulder. “I’ll be back after I drop Cas off to check on you, and make sure Sam takes care of you.”

“And if you need to call in, don’t hesitate,” Cas said. “Dee will understand…” Dean grunted. And then finally he was alone. He sat up, pulled off his pants and lay back down with his face shoved into the back of the couch. When he woke up, Gabe and Sam were encouraging him to get up and go to bed. Dean blinked and leaned on Gabe as he pulled him away from the couch and walked him to his room. Gabe set him down gently on his bed, but Dean clung to his T-shirt.

“Stay,” he said. “Stay…” He was tired. Gabe freed his T-shirt from Dean’s fists and sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes. Dean tried to lift the blankets to let Gabe in but it was all a tangled mess. Gabe took the blankets from him, straightened them the best he could, and slid in next to Dean, pulling him close. Dean passed out moments later.

***

Dean woke up the next morning curled around Gabe. His stomach was rolling again. He fought the nausea, shoving his face into the crook of Gabe’s arm.

“You all right there?” Gabe asked.

“Time do you work?” Dean asked.

“Closing. I can stay and hang out with you for a while,” Gabe said. Dean shook his head, sitting up.

“I’m fine…” He said sliding out of bed and heading toward the toilet. “Really…” He said before closing the door, not caring if Gabe could hear him. Dean pooped, washed his hands, face, and brushed his teeth. He really was feeling more human, but the nausea was right there. When he came out of the bathroom, Gabe was making rice and there were bananas on the counter.

“Cas usually starts the kids out slow on food… You should eat a banana while the rice is cooking,” Gabe said. Dean took a banana and went to the TV. He checked his phone for the time and was surprised that it was almost 11:30. Sam would be coming home for lunch soon. Dean found some old Dr. Sexy tapes that Gabe had left there and popped one in. He stretched out on his stomach on the couch eating the banana. His stomach was finally quiet but he still felt gross. The rice was ready just as Sam walked in the door talking animatedly to a young, blonde woman.

“I think we have turkey and-” Sam stopped mid-sentence spotting his brother on the couch. “Ham,” Sam finished. “Dean, this Jess; Jess this is Dean.” Sam said. The young blond woman looked past Sam and nodded at him.

“Hello,” she said. Belatedly, Dean realized he wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Dean’s not feeling well; he is gluten intolerant and ate wheat yesterday,” Sam said, as if that it explained it all. Jess nodded and followed him into the kitchen. “And this is our friend Gabe; he’s here a lot. Gabe this is Jess. We just came to get sandwiches and then we have to get back to the library…”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Gabe said pouring some brown rice in a bowl. “Just making sure Dean doesn’t try and eat anything else that will hurt him…”

“I heard that!” Dean called from the couch.

“Good!” Gabe said as he sat next to Dean, handing him the bowl. “Eat.” Dean stuck his tongue out but nibbled on a few grains. In the kitchen they could heard Jess and Sam making sandwiches and talking about the classes that they had left.

“I go home on Saturday, but I’ll be back for New Year’s…” She said.

“Maybe we could do something when you get back…”

“You asking me on a date, Winchester?” She asked. Sam must have nodded or something because then she said, “Yes, that would be nice. We’ll talk about it after finals.” They said good bye as they left and Gabe just nudged at Dean.

“Little bro has a date…”

“Eh,” Dean said. “It’ll never last.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, being gluten intolerant has some of the same symptoms as Celiac. Mainly, eating gluten causes headaches, painful intestines, fatigue, smelly farts, and poop (among other things). All of the poop. So much poop. Dean probably did _NOT_ poop enough, but didn't want to gross you all out.
> 
> Also, I find it really weird that some people do not like Gabriel. I mean, I sort of get it but I don't because of Mystery Spot. All that was trying to do was show Sam he couldn't save Dean; he wasn't doing it to be mean. I think Gabriel had/has a very good point, and didn't do it just to be mean. In my head, Gabriel is a very good person who would take good care of his friends and try to give them what they need. I also think he did it to the wrong brother, but eh, I'm writing an AU where Dean cannot eat the things he loves most without wanting to die.


	14. Chapter 14

When Castiel got back to his apartment, Meg was already there, tapping her foot on the floor. Castiel apologized, but Meg said nothing. She simply turned and left once Castiel had his key in the door. The kids were very quiet as they got ready for bed, and Adriel was fast asleep before Castiel remembered that Arthur was on the kitchen counter. Adriel was very pleased to get Arthur back the following evening.

“How was Dr. Dean?” He asked hugging the small dog to his chest. Castiel smiled.

“I think he wasn’t feeling very well,” Castiel said. “He accidentally ate some wheat.” Adriel looked horrified.

“Is he ok, Daddy?” Castiel nodded.

“He will be. He has good friends and a brother to look after him…” Adriel chewed on his lip for a minute.

“I’m gonna draw him a picture of me playing with Arthur to help him get better…” The small boy said and wandered out of Castiel’s bedroom. Castiel licked his lips and smiled. He went to the kitchen to make dinner. Chicken breasts with mashed potatoes and corn starch gravy and peas on the side, one of his favorites. When it was done, he wandered into Adriel’s room and found him and Sera coloring pictures for Dean while watching The Lion King.

“Dinner’s ready guys,” he said. Sera threw her crayon down.

“Do you think we can take these to him tonight?” She asked indicating to the scattered pictures.

“I don’t think so sweetheart,” Castiel said. “He was really sick when I saw him yesterday.”

“Oh,” she said. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Maybe… We will give them to him soon, promise. Now go wash up,” Sera turned off the TV while Adriel got up and went to the bathroom. They washed their hands and ate quickly so they could go back to drawing. After doing the dishes, he decided to call and see how Dean was doing.

“Hello?” A voice he didn’t recognize said.

“Hello? Is Dean there?”

“He’s sleeping… Is this Cas-Castiel?”

“Yes,” Castiel said.

“I’m Sam, Dean’s little brother. I-thank you for all the tips. I have researched a bunch, but…” The other end fell silent.

“How is Dean? My kids were asking after him…”

“He’s doing much better. His stomach is still a little off, but I think by tomorrow afternoon he’ll be back to his old self,” Sam said.

“If you want, I can email you a bunch of restaurant reviews…” Castiel said. “When the kids were diagnosed with Celiac, my ex- and I made a list of restaurants to help avoid getting them sick.”

“That would be great! I felt really bad making him eat there, but he seemed to be managing it well, and-”

“And Dean is a grown up, and you are his little brother. Why would anyone listen to the little brother?” Castiel asked with a small chuckle.

“You’re the youngest, too?” Sam asked.

“Yup. Four older brothers,” Castiel said. “Gabriel is the closest to me in age.”

“I didn’t know you were brothers,” Sam said.

“Yeah, seems there’s a lot of that going around,” Castiel said. There was a loud _crash!_ from Adriel’s room. “Look Sam, I gotta go. Tell Dean I said ‘hi,’” Castiel clicked off his cell phone and rushed into Adriel’s room. “What happened?” He asked as he rounded the corner. Sera and Adriel were locked in battle. What had fallen over was a small book shelf. Books had poured out on top of the pictures and crayons.

“Stop!” Castiel said in a raised voice. His children immediately released each other and stood up, faces down. “What happened?”

“Sera used up all my blue!” Adriel said.

“I was making an ocean!” Sera said sassily.

“Fine. Since you two obviously can’t behave, you’re done for the night. Clean this up and then get ready for bed,” Castiel said heading back to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. There was the sound of scuffling, but not like they were fighting again, so he ignored them. They came out a few minutes later in their pajamas to hug and kiss him goodnight. They were a lot like his kids at school; overall good, with just a hint of rebellion. He hoped it stayed a hint and didn’t explode when they got older.

***

The next evening, they went out Christmas shopping. It had been a long day at school for all of them. The fire marshall had paid a surprise visit, and so the fire drill was just as surprising to the teachers as it was to the students. Most of Castiel’s kindergarteners were still terrified of loud noises and so while he had the majority of them in line, he had to carry out one sobbing child, and two or three more clung to his pant legs as he walked down the front steps. Outside it was cool, but not too cold, so Castiel tried to not be too pissed. _At least it doesn’t really get cold enough to snow…_ He thought.

They went out to dinner because they were also celebrating Adriel had gotten more recognition for his artwork, and how a few of Sera’s poems had been accepted into the yearbook. Castiel was a little disappointed that Dean wasn’t working that night at Dee’s, but the kids were more than happy to have Uncle Gabe be their waiter.

After dinner, they went every where from Bath and Body Works to Bed, Bath, and Beyond trying to find Meg the perfect scented soaps because she was running low. The kids were also going to color new pictures to help decorate Meg’s office. They went to Cece’s Candy Store, a favorite of the kids, because it was one of the by-the-pound places and Cece had sectioned of the store so that each area appealed to different allergies. One was sugar-free, another nut free, and there was a large section of gluten free. Castiel usually just took them there for their birthdays, and would come himself for Christmas, but as Crowley was still there, and they wanted to buy him something, he figured candy would be fine. He knew it was a mistake they opened the door and rushed to the gluten free section, each grabbing a bag, getting their favorite candies with cries of how much Uncle Crowley loves gummy bears and leggo bricks and whatever else they were pouring in.

“Stop! Both of you!” Castiel said, trying to not raise his voice. They both looked up at him, eyes wide. Their bags were half full already and Castiel groaned inwardly. “That is more candy than Crowley will eat in a year. To the counter…”

“Oh but I didn’t-” “He still needs-” they both started.

“Counter. Now. Or Santa will be hearing from me…” They both rushed to the counter to slam their bags down. Charlie, the owner’s girlfriend, smiled at him.

“Hi Sera and Adriel. Doing a little Christmas shopping?”

“It’s for our uncle!” Adriel said.

“Oh, and does he often eat sour gummy bears?”

“All the time!” He and Sera said brightly. Castiel just shook his head, looking out the window. It was cold outside, and he wondered if it would snow this year.

“That’ll be $20.39, Mr. Novak,” Charlie said. Castiel glared down out his children who at least had the sense to blush a little. He handed her his card.

“Doing well this season?”

“As well as to be expected,” she said, punching buttons on the register. “So many fad diets going around… I’ve sold way more in my sugar free section than I have since Cece opened three years ago,” she said. “Oh well, at least I’m sure to get a steady stream of some customers…” She said handing the bags to Castiel. “I’ll just give you those, so that the little ones aren’t tempted.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” he said.

“Yes, thank you,” “Thanks,” the kids piped up, already headed towards the door. “Come on dad!” Sera called from the door. “I think I just saw Dr. Dean go by!” Castiel nodded at Charlie and rushed after his kids as they went out the door, running towards two tall men. He was about to yell for them to stop when they collided with the shorter man’s legs. The man pitched forward but was saved by the taller one.

“Sorry, sorry!” Castiel called running the short distance to catch up. The man glanced over his shoulder, and Castiel was relieved that it _was_ in fact, Dean.

“No worries, man,” Dean said, looking down at the kids. “I take it the stitching is holding up ok?” Dean teased.

“We heard you got glutened!” Adriel said.

“I did,” he said. “But my little brother Sammy helped take care of me.” They looked up at the other man for the first time and both Dean and Castiel were quite surprised when they shrieked with joy.

“Sam!” Sera yelled pulling herself off of Dean and launching herself at Sam. Adriel waved.

“Sam?” Castiel asked confused. “How do you-” And then Castiel stopped himself, smiling. Meg had outdone herself this time. Sam was tall and lanky and absolutely gorgeous and very young. Dean looked at Castiel, wanting clarification. “I-uh-I believe your brother is interning for my ex,” Castiel said. Dean’s eyes looked like they were going to bug out of his head as he turned to stare at Sam who ignored both of the older men. He was talking to the kids about the fire drill that day.

“I knew at Thanksgiving he was-but-this town isn’t that small… Like this sort of thing happens all the time in Sioux Falls, but fuck-I mean… Shit…” He said not caring.

“I think it’s hilarious,” Castiel said.

“Glad someone thinks so…” Dean said, blushing.

“Meg and I have been broken up for years, and honestly, we like it better this way. Your brother is very attractive, and I would have been surprised at my ex if she _hadn’t_ fooled around with him…” Castiel said. Dean nodded.

“We better get going,” Dean said. “We still have to find some more stuff, and I’m still not feeling one hundred percent.”

“All right,” Castiel said. “Say goodbye, you goofs, so Dean and Sam can finish their shopping.” They gave the men goodbye hugs, and held each other’s hands. “Dean, see you Sunday,” Castiel said. He held his hand out to shake Sam’s hand. “Sam, pleasure…” Castiel smirked when Sam blushed again, his mouth working to say something, but Castiel was gone before anything came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reveal just makes me laugh so hard.


	15. Chapter 15

Cas led his children away from Dean and Sam as Dean turned to look at his little brother.

“Really?” He said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Really?!” Dean said again. Sam just shook his head.

“It was like a month, and I didn’t know-there was never any-”

“How do the kids know you?”

“I dropped something off at their house once. I swear. They saw me all of about five minutes, asked me a million questions, and it was soon after that that Meg called the whole thing quits… Which was fine with me…” Sam said turning to walk towards the car. It was getting colder by the minute.

“I just-really, Sammy? Of all the women-”

“I’m sorry I didn’t do a background check on her before we slept together,” he said. “But I would have probably still slept with her. She was hot…”

“She was-is! your boss! Didn’t I raise you better than that?” Sam just raised an eyebrow, waiting for Dean to unlock the Impala.

They said nothing on the ride home, but it wasn’t so much an angry silence as they were both exhausted. Finals were almost done, and Dean was more than ready for bed. Eating gluten when you weren’t supposed to sucked. And on top of that, his little brother had slept with Cas’s ex. Dean tried to figure out why exactly this was a bad thing, but couldn’t figure out what the problem was. Dean would have probably done the same. The trunk was littered with presents they could afford, and Dean was kicking himself again when he thought about how he had fucked up the last session. When they got upstairs, they found Gabe with a six pack of beer watching the latest episode of Dr. Sexy.

“I’ll rewind,” he said, grabbing the remote.

“Found out who Sam’s mystery woman was,” Dean said putting the packages on the table. Sam sighed annoyedly and went to his room. “Your brother’s ex.” Gabe started laughing.

“Meg… She’s-yeah, that’s not surprising,” Gabe said laughing. “Hurry up, I had to stop in a good part.” Dean sat down next to Gabe and grabbed a beer. Near the end of the episode, he must have fallen asleep because suddenly Cas was walking in the door carrying a tray of gluten free peach pie and wearing Dr. Sexy’s scrubs.

“What are you-?” He started but Cas just shook his head smiling and sat next to him. Cas then proceeded to feed him the best peach pie Dean ever had, gluten or otherwise. Just when the pie was about gone, someone nudged him.

He woke with a start and was disappointed that it had just been Gabe, knocking his knees on the way to the toilet.

***

The week flew by, and before Dean knew it, he was driving back to Cas’s. He got there about ten minutes early, but went up anyways. Cas was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

“Hey,” Dean said. Cas nodded at him, swallowing.

“The kids made you some pictures that I promised to get to you…” He said indicating to the counter. Dean smiled and picked them up. They were really good.

“Hey, look, it’s me,” he said holding up a picture. “Tell them I’ll put them on my fridge when I get home,” Dean said. Cas nodded, shoving sandwich in his mouth. He chewed while pulling out a glass and filled it with milk, and shook the jug a little at Dean. “No, man, thanks.” Cas put the milk away. He drank the milk and put the cup in the sink.

“Shall we?” Cas asked, directing Dean towards the studio. Dean led the way.

“I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for last time,” Dean started, but Cas shook his head.

“You were sick; it happens,” Cas said. “Go stand in the middle of the room.” Cas instructed Dean into position again and Dean stood as still as he could until the itch. It on his right knee and he couldn’t help but twitch. He heard Cas huff in disapproval, but Dean couldn’t help it. Finally he just went for it. Cas laughed a little. “If you weren’t so goddamn pretty, you’d be fired.” Dean blushed.

“You ok, Cas?” Dean asked looking over his shoulder as he tried to get back into position.

“Yeah, sorry… Just… Crowley, the kids’ uncle is still in town. She told me it would be a few weeks, but he’s still here… corrupting my kids… They scared the shit out of me when they went chasing after you the other night.” Dean nodded.

“I’m sorry, man,” he said softly.

“Not your fault, Dean, but thank you. Now turn around and don’t move.” Dean turned and tried again. It was hard. His brain was having trouble focusing on anything other than the fact that Cas said he was pretty. _Of course he thinks you’re pretty…_ A voice in his head said. _He is an artist after all. He’s not going to paint shitty looking things…_ “Dean, I swear if you move again, I’ll use super glue.”

“I didn’t-” Dean started but then looked down at his hand which was scratching his stomach. He put his arm back where Cas wanted it. “Sorry… Lost in thought,” Dean said.

Finally the session was over and Dean and Cas stood in the kitchen while Cas counted out some bills.

“You get a little extra for dealing with me when I was in a mood and threatened super glue…” He said.

“No, I should get paid less because I kept moving, and also, I owe you a bunch of money from that tip,” Dean said handing back $60.

“You keep it,” Cas said, shoving the money away. “Or if you don’t I’ll-I’ll blend it into a margarita…” He said. Dean scoffed, ignoring the tingling where Cas had touched him.

“You’re crazy, man,” he said. Cas just shook his head.

“You have no idea.” Dean left with a nod, making sure to get the pictures the kids had drawn.

***

Dean got home early that evening. Sam was sacked out in front of the TV. He had fallen asleep watching Dr. Sexy, and Dean laughed as he turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to make dinner. He decided on pork chops because they were simple, with instant mashed potatoes, and peas. Sam woke up just as Dean was putting the plates on the coffee table.

“Sorry,” Sam said. “This week was rough…”

“It’s ok, man,” Dean said. “I get it… How do you think you did?”

“I did fine,” Sam said pulling his plate towards him. “I checked with some of my professors, and I know I got an A in English, an A in bio, and an A in Trig. The rest said I would have to wait to find out in the mail…”

“That’s good though, three out of five of your classes As. Proud of you, Sammy,” Dean said flicking the TV back on. Dean thought about saying something about their parents, or Bobby even, but he knew better. Sam barely remembered their mom, and most of his interactions with John had been dysfunctional at best. Instead, he just tapped his brother’s foot with his.

Dean went to bed after the dishes were done, too tired to shower or care about anything. He fell asleep almost immediately, and had some truly weird dreams. First, he was in Cas’s studio, but he was naked and, and there were a lot of people there that shouldn’t have been like Bobby and Ellen. They kept telling him he was doing a good job and would make his mamma proud. Dean tried to cover up, but Cas kept telling him to stop moving. The dream changed and suddenly they were in Cas’s kitchen only they were naked and thankfully alone. Cas had him shoved up against the counter and was blowing him so sweetly. Dean groaned, sliding his hands through Cas’s hair. Then there was pounding on the door.

It took Dean several long moments to realize the knocking was on the door and not in his dream. He got up and opened the door

“What?” Dean asked.

“Gotta pick up Ash from the airport…” Sam said. “He is going to be staying through New Years, remember?” Dean shook his head.

“I forgot…” He grabbed his keys. “You go get him, I’m gonna shower and clean up the place.” Sam took the keys, nodding.

“Be back in like an hour…” Dean nodded heading to the bathroom. He tugged off his old sweatshirt, and stared at himself in the mirror for a minute. Then he remembered the dream and his cock hardened. He turned on the shower, pulled off his boxers, and stepped under the warm stream. He thought about Cas, not the Cas in his dream even though that was a very nice Cas, but rather, the Cas who had accused him of being too goddamn pretty. The Cas who had taken care of him when he was sick. He thought about all this, and how he had looked so stunned when he first saw Dean, and all the while Dean stroked his cock, rubbing the head, and playing with his balls. Eventually he let himself think about Cas from the dream, about how much better it would be if Cas were there now, stroking him, or maybe sucking him off, and that sent him over the edge. With little grunt, he came all over his hand and the shower wall. He stood there and let the water clean him up, not moving for several long moments. Eventually he grabbed his shampoo, squirted some in his hand, started shampooing his hair. By the time Ash walked in the door, Dean had almost forgotten about it. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo masturbation!


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel hated the Christmas season. Everyone was supposed to be so happy; the most Castiel ever felt was hollow, even when he was with Meg. Since the split up, Castiel would get the kids all the way up until Christmas day, and then she would get them the following week up until past New Years. She would take them all sorts of places. This year they were scheduled to go to Disney World in Florida, but they didn’t know that. It was a surprise. Castiel tried to mind these trips, but the apartment was lonely without them. He usually spent the time locked in his studio painting and not bathing near enough.

This year he was determined to do it differently. The kids in his class were given a holiday party with hot chocolate and candy and even a little gift exchange. He was really taken aback when the art teacher came in with a large banner they had done during one of the wetter recess’s where they couldn’t go outside. It read, “Happy Holiday’s Mr. Novak!” and each of them had added a little painting. Castiel felt his heart swell as the young woman helped him hang it in the back of the classroom. After they left, he rolled up the poster and took it home to put in his studio.

The week leading up to Christmas was rather pleasant despite the fact that Castiel had a bunch of last minute shopping to do and the kids were home. One evening he even left the kids with Gabriel at Sam and Dean’s because Gabriel claimed his house was too dirty. Castiel thought it probably had more to do with the fact that while Gabriel loved his niece and nephew, if he was perfectly honest with himself, they were too much for him to handle on his own. Castiel didn’t mind; Dean worked at a teddy bear hospital and was very good with kids, and the kids loved Sam so he figured it would be fine. He went to a few different toy stores, and even back to Cece’s where he talked to Cece and Charlie about sales.

“So, who is Dr. Dean?” Charlie asked. Castiel smiled.

“He’s actually a teddy bear doctor… Adriel’s stuffed dog got roughed up a few weeks ago, and Gabriel told me about this store. Dean was the man behind the counter. He’s actually really nice, and good with the kids,” Castiel said fiddling with a decorational bag of candy. “He also helped model for me, and Charlie, the man could not sit still to save his life.” They laughed.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s nice, sweet, funny. Unconfident and yet somehow cocky. He’s gluten intolerant, so my kids just fell in love with him when he got glutened a few weeks ago…”

“Oh?” Charlie asked. “And just how long has he been hanging around?” Castiel blushed.

“It’s not like that… Just-just friends…”

“Friends with a high dose of sexual tension…” Charlie teased. Castiel blushed deeper. Cece laughed.

“Stop pestering him,” she said. “Here,” Cece said taking the small bag out of his hand and adding it to his bags. “Give that to Dean for Christmas. It’s gluten free.” She winked at him and Castiel stumbled into a display, nearly knocking it over.

“Sorry! Thanks,” he said and escaped before they could talk to him any more. He hoped he wasn’t that obvious around Dean.

On Christmas Eve, the kids begged to open some presents, but were allowed only one. Sera stood in front of the tree trying to pick the best one while Adriel just grabbed one at random. He sat next to the tree and ripped off the brightly colored paper to reveal three new CDs. They were just Disney soundtracks, but Castiel would have thought he’d bought him a new car the way Adriel was jumping up and down. Finally Sera picked a package and ripped through the slick paper, still standing. It was the first Harry Potter book.

“Really?” She asked beaming at him. “I thought-”

“Your mother and I discussed it, and we think you are old enough…” Castiel said. Really, a lady in Meg’s office had read the first three and said that they were perfect for Sera who was reading way above her grade level. Sera threw her arms around her dad’s waist, hugging him before rushing to her room to start reading. Castiel sat down and put on Rudolph until about 8:30 when he sent the kids to bed so he could start pretending to be Santa. That was one thing he and Meg had fought over. He wanted them to be innocent for as long as possible, but Meg wanted to raise them to believe in reality. Castiel pointed out that young kids who didn’t believe in Santa made his job about twenty times harder, and finally she conceded. It helped that he got them after they split up, and he got to do Christmas eve.

When they woke up the next morning, he thought their eyes were going to fall out. They pulled down their heavy stockings, counting candy and small trinkets, and followed them to the tree. The tore through packages from him and Gabriel and even the ones that Dean and Sam had sent over. He would have to remember to thank them that night when he went over for dinner.

He had been really surprised by the invitation, but he wasn’t sure why. They were just going to have a small dinner with some family friends of theirs and watch It’s a Wonderful Life. Castiel honestly found the movie depressing, but it was better than staying home and missing his kids.

Meg picked them up at 10, and took them to her house. They wouldn’t leave till the next day, but already Castiel was worrying about the flight even though he knew that it was statistically safer to fly than drive. At about noon, he headed to Dean and Sam’s, presents from him and the kids in a brown Trader Joe’s bag.

When he got there, Dean was cooking and it smelled wonderful.

“Cas, come taste this,” Dean said. Castiel put his bag on the kitchen table and went in to find Dean. He was holding out a spoon with gravy on it. “What’s it missing? I can’t figure it out…” Castiel took the spoon, trying to not think too much about how Dean’s fingers felt as the other man released the spoon. Castiel blew on the spoon and tasted it.

“Salt?” He said after a thoughtful moment.

“Salt!” Dean agreed and grabbed the shaker from the back of the stove. He continued to fly about the kitchen and then the fridge caught Castiel’s eye. He walked to it and felt a wash of warmth float through him as he recognized his children’s pictures on the fridge.

“You put them up…” He said, reaching out to touch one of Dean in his white lab coat. Dean grinned at him.

“Of course I did,” Dean said. “I told you I would, didn’t I?” Castiel nodded.

“I just didn’t think you would actually do it,” he admitted. Dean just shook his head as the front door opened and Dean ran from the kitchen to greet those at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not realize how depressing this chapter was until I reread it. No worries! I am a master of fluff! Cas will have a good Christmas. My headcanon ALWAYS has Cas hating Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean rushed through the apartment to hug Bobby. The older man laughed and patted him heartily on the back.

“Missed you too, idjit, now lemme go,” he said.

“How was the flight?” Dean asked trying to take Bobby’s suitcase.

“It was a flight,” Bobby said. “Nothing out of the ordinary.” Cas peaked around the corner of the kitchen. “You must be Cas,” Bobby said stepping towards the other man. “Boys told me a lot about you,” he said, holding his hand out. Cas came from around the corner and Dean assessed what he was wearing for the first time. Jeans with comfortable looking dress shoes, and a dark blue sweater that set off his deep blue eyes. Cas shook Bobby’s hand.

“It’s good to meet you, Bobby,” Cas said. They released hands as a young man with a dirty blonde mullet came out of one of the back bedrooms.

“Bobby!” The man said.

“Ash,” the older man said attempting to stop the other man from hugging him but failing because he still had the suitcase. Dean took it from him and set it in one of the corners. “Get off, you idjit,” Bobby said shoving Ash off of him. Ash just laughed and went to Cas.

“Hi Cas, I’m Ash,” the man said hugging Cas. Everyone laughed at the look of surprise on Cas’s face. Something dinged in the kitchen, and Dean rushed back in to figure out what was going on. Cas grabbed his bag as everyone sat around the table, carrying it over to the tree. He put the packages among the others, and went to the kitchen to see if he could help with anything. Dean set him to work peeling potatoes.

Gabe showed up at two with large quantities of alcohol. They ate dinner at about four. Dean had prepared a feast. Turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas and carrots, stuffing, cranberry sauce, and even two gluten free pies.

“This ain’t Thanksgiving boy,” Bobby said scraping some meat from the leg onto his plate. Dean shrugged.

“We had ham at Thanksgiving. We could afford to splurge a little,” Dean said, winking at Cas who for some reason blushed.

“Let’s make a toast,” Sam suggested picking up his beer. Bobby lifted his and the rest followed suit. “To Dean’s excellent mothering instincts,” Sam said.

“To Dean,” Cas agreed, and the rest clinked glasses while Dean made faces, arm still in the air.

“I don’t have mothering instincts,” he mumbled as he took a pull of his beer.

“I would be inclined to agree for yourself,” Cas said. “I mean you did manage to gluten yourself, but I’ve seen you with the kids at the store…” Dean shrugged.

“And the restaurant,” Gabe agreed.

“And Sam,” Bobby added.

“You shall now be referred to as Mother Dean,” Sam announced.

Dean just stared at his plate. “Don’t worry about it,” Gabe said. “It happens to the best of us…”

“Says the man who is too intimidated to watch his niece and nephew by himself…” Cas said and took a bite of the mashed potatoes. They were amazing.

“The same niece and nephew who turned your study into a massacre. Yeah, not going to get blamed for anything like that,” Gabe said flipping his brother off.

“So, how did you do in your classes, Sam?” Bobby asked ignoring the bickering brothers.

“Straight A’s,” Sam said. “It was tough, but worth it. And I can’t wait for next semester. I am taking an Intro to Law class, and the professor is one of the best in the school. I’m hoping she will be my advisor.” Bobby smiled.

“Your parents would be proud,” he said. “I know I am…” Dean watched his little brother to see if he would take this compliment badly, but was relieved to see him smile widely.

“Thanks, Bobby. That-that means a lot,” Sam said. Dean turned his attention to Ash and Gabe who seemed to be arguing about Lord of the Rings.

“They left out half the book!” Ash exclaimed nearly flinging his potatoes. “How can you say it was a ‘success’?” He asked.

“Did you not see all the orcs and fights, and everything? It was so visually stunning, and Arwen. Come on dude, don’t tell me you didn’t think she was the hottest, most badass chick of the film,” Gabe countered. Ash huffed and mumbled something. “Tom Bomadil?” Gabe said laughing. “You weren’t kidding when you said you liked the weird stuff…” Ash ate his bite of potatoes. Dean looked over at Cas.

“Thanks for coming,” he said so only Cas could hear him.

“My pleasure,” Cas said. “The food is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Dean said. “You helped.” Cas nodded.

“Fine, the food is amazing because of my presence in the kitchen. Had I not been there, your food would have tasted disgusting.”

“Hey now!” Dean said but then Cas just winked at him.

“I’m only teasing,” he said.

“You won’t be teasing when you don’t get any pie,” Dean said.

“You would take away my pie?” Cas asked, pouting a little. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh Dean’s very serious. Mostly when it comes to pie,” Sam said. Everyone laughed and Dean blushed. The conversation went to some story about Dean eating pie as a kid and Dean leaned over to whisper in Cas’s ear.

“You can have all the pie you want,” he said with a wink. Cas blushed and shoved more turkey in his mouth.

When dinner was done, they all went to the living room to open presents. So far as presents went, Dean thought this was a great year. Sam and Gabe had gotten him the first three seasons of Dr. Sexy on DVD and Bobby had bought him and Sam a DVD player. Dean had gotten Sam some movie passes and a geeky clock that was made out of Legos. He got Gabe the box set of Star Wars because Gabe had never seen them. Dean and Sam got Bobby a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue label and laughed when it looked like he was going to shit brick. “You idjits spent too much,” he said opening the bottle and pouring himself a drink. Sam and Dean got Ash some new CDs. Ash got Dean the fourth season of Dr. Sexy, and Sam one of the computer books he was going to need for the next semester, apologizing he couldn’t get more, but he was monetarily getting more than anyone else hands down. Both Cas and Dean were really surprised when they pulled out small packages for each other. Dean loved the candy and small painting Cas had made for him. It was the night sky out of Cas’s studio and Dean loved thinking that perhaps one night Cas couldn’t sleep and painted something, thinking of him. And the kids’ pictures went right on the fridge. Dean had gotten Cas some new brushes that were more expensive than he normally bought, but knew they were the best.

After that, they sat down to watch Christmas specials. They started with Santa Claus is Coming to Town. Seating was a bit cramped. Cas sat on the couch next to his brother who sat next to Ash who was squished into Bobby. Dean sat on the floor, back against the couch in between Gabe and Cas’s feet while Sam stretched out on his back on the floor right in front of the TV. They drank fairly steadily through Santa Claus is Coming to Town and by the time they put in It’s a Wonderful Life, Dean was feeling pleasantly buzzed. At one point half way through, Cas got up to pee and Dean stole his seat.

“You snooze you loose,” Dean slurred.

“More like, ‘move your feet, lose your seat,’” Cas amended. “Gimmie my seat back,” he said tugging on Dean’s arm. Dean pulled back and Cas pitched forward, head nearly knocking into Dean’s.

“Just sit,” Dean said. Cas, who was also pretty buzzed, grinned, and shoved his ass between the couch’s armrest and Dean’s leg forcing Dean closer to Gabe. Cas’s legs dangled over Dean’s. Gabe glared at them.

“Some of us care about Zuzu’s petals,” he said indicating to the screen. From the other end of the couch came a loud snore. Everyone laughed. Bobby woke up with a grunt.

“Time zones,” he mumbled. Everyone laughed again but Sam got up.

“Come on Bobby,” he said. “You can sleep in my room tonight…” He said. The older man got up and everyone shifted but Cas kept close to Dean who put his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Sam came back, raised an eyebrow at Dean and flopped back on the floor. Dean could feel every inch of him screaming. He tried to not think about how the last person he’d slept with was not only sitting next to him, but also Cas’s brother. He tried to focus on the movie, but then Cas put his hand on Dean’s knee and it was everything Dean could do to not drag the other man back into his room and make out with him. The movie ended, and Sam put on Miracle on 34th Street. Cas got up to get more drinks. Dean followed him into the kitchen, and just when Cas closed the fridge, Dean shoved him against the wall and kissed him roughly. Several long moments later, Dean pulled back, trying to ascertain the look on Cas’s face.

“Dean,” he said, but Dean leaned forward and kissed him again. Softer this time; he lingered in Cas’s head space. Dean tried to think of something clever to say, but had nothing.

From the living room, Sam called for more pie. Dean got some clean plates and cut two pieces and pulled two forks out before heading back to the living room. Cas followed him, sitting back on the couch. After Dean gave Sam his pie, Dean sat next to Cas, heart pounding, and put his arm around Cas’s shoulders. The pie rested on Dean’s knee. Cas put his hand back on Dean’s leg. At one point Ash got up to use the bathroom and Gabe went to get more beer. Dean, keeping his eyes on the screen, leaned over and gently licked the edge of Cas’s ear, and loved how Cas trembled as he blew gently on the damp spot. Cas turned to look at Dean as if to tell him off but Dean just kissed him. Sam mumbled something incoherently from the floor; he was asleep.

“Wanna check out my bedroom?” Dean asked, not caring if it sounded lame.

“Sure,” Cas said, kissing Dean again quickly. They got up and Dean led Cas to his bedroom, flicking on the light as he entered. Cas closed the door and leaned heavily on it, looking at Dean’s bed. It was a queen mattress and box springs, unmade with red plaid sheets and matching comforter. Cas smiled a little and looked at Dean who was toeing off his boots as he put the pie on the nightstand. Dean went to pull off his shirt when Cas crossed the room towards him. “Wait, wait,” he said as he put his hands on Dean’s wrists. “Maybe, maybe we should-” Dean turned around, pulled his wrists away from Cas, cradled Cas’s face in his hands, and kissed him again. Cas groaned a little.

“We can talk,” Dean said. “We can talk…” He laid down on the bed dragging Cas with him.

“I meant with some space,” Cas said sitting up and looking down at Dean. “I-” he started. “You… You want this?” Dean wrinkled his nose up at Cas.

“Want this? Why wouldn’t I?” He asked.

“Well, I mean, don’t you want… someone who didn’t drop out of-that is to say…” Cas paused again. “Are you going to eat the pie?” He asked. Dean grabbed the plate and handed it to Cas. Cas took and just stared for a moment. It was very good pie. If he didn’t know better, he would have believed it was a wheat crust.

“Cas, I’m a high school dropout who is supporting his brother through school by being a waiter and a teddy bear doctor. You are an elementary school teacher and an amazing artist. Why are you selling yourself short?” Cas leaned against the wall and looked around Dean’s room.

“You’re a hard worker, and you don’t give up even when it’s hard. In my family, I am a failure. My dad wanted so much for me… I mean my older brothers were able to do whatever he wanted… Michael is a doctor, and Raphael is a lawyer, and Luke is Editor in Chief of an international magazine, and I couldn’t even make it as a stockbroker…”

“You think that I wouldn’t want to sleep with you because you suck at a soulless, corporate job?” Dean asked, sitting up. “And what about Gabe? Last I checked he wasn’t on the doctor/lawyer career path…” Cas picked up the fork and moved one of the peaches around on the plate.

“He’s different,” Cas said. “Dad… Well… Dad and I were never that close…” Dean bit his lip.

“My dad… he was a prick fuck on a good day, and passed out drunk in the gutter on a bad,” Dean said. “Dads suck and are highly overrated,” Dean said. “Well, not all dads. You are a good dad.” Cas blushed.

“Thank you, Dean,” he said. “I-I try…” Cas took a bite of the pie.

“Where are they again?” Dean asked. Cas swallowed and offered the plate back. Dean took it and took a bite of crust and peach, setting the plate on his knee.

“With their mother. She’s taking them to Disney World. They’ll be gone until past New Year’s. They’ll be back in California on the third, but she’s going to keep them a few extra days so I’ll pick them up either the fifth or the sixth. I get them most of the year, but she likes to take long vacations with them,” he said taking Dean’s hand in his. Dean squeezed it.

“It will be ok, Cas,” Dean said moving closer to kiss him. “I’m here.” They sat on Dean’s bed for a long time just making out, and holding hands as if they were teenagers. There was a loud noise from the bathroom and Dean moved to look for the trouble, but Cas leaned forward and bit his neck. Dean groaned. Cas moved the pie to the nightstand, and they slid around on the bed so Cas was straddling Dean. Cas was totally in control. He had Dean’s hands pinned up above his head as he bit and nipped at Dean chin and neck. Dean squirmed under Cas, wanting more attention to be paid to his cock, but Cas ignored him, just continuing to tease Dean with nips and licks. Dean moaned when Cas bit his neck again, his breathing erratic.

“Please, Cas, please…” he said. Cas smiled and nibbled on Dean’s earlobe. His stubble was driving Dean crazy. He thought about the stubble burn in between his legs and he thrust up involuntarily.

“Alright,” Cas said releasing Dean’s wrists, tracing his fingertips slowly down Dean’s body. Dean shivered and pulled Cas’s head towards him, kissing him roughly, not caring how much need showed. Cas tugged at Dean’s shirt and Dean pulled away long enough to pull it off, going right back to kissing. Cas’s hands moved all over Dean’s chest and back until they paused at Dean’s nipples twisting and pinching lightly. Dean mmm’d and groaned pulling at Cas’s hips to get some Goddamn friction. Cas pulled back enough to say, “You know, this would be a lot better for you if you stopped kissing me so we could get naked.” Dean nodded, panting, cheeks flushed, and started pulling at Cas’s shirt while undoing his pants with one hand. Cas laughed. Dean blushed and started laughing too.

“Sorry,” he said rubbing his face. “I-it’s been a while,” he said. Cas nodded pulling off his shirt.

“It’s ok, Dean. Just relax… I’m here, too,” he said. Dean sat up and kissed him again, gently this time. Cas got off of Dean and sat on the bed to pull off his shoes and pants. Dean slid out of his own jeans and underpants and threw them in the direction of closet. Cas laughed crawling back up Dean’s body, and just stayed there for a moment. Cas was so different than the other men that Dean had been with. He was older for one. He was wiry like a lot of the rest, but he was so confident. His body knew the way. Dean reached up to touch his chest.

“I love how you are musk-ley,” he said. Cas cocked his head to the side. “Not too musk-ley. Just a little,” Dean said, his fingertips just barely touching the other man. Cas laughed a little, finally sliding down against Dean. Cock to cock was always the best in Dean’s opinion and he moaned. “Finally,” he said thrusting his hips a little. Cas groaned as Dean bit at his throat. “Shhh…” Dean said. “They’ll hear you…” Cas nodded.

“That would be bad,” he agreed twisting Dean’s nipple hard. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he clutched at Cas.

“Dude!” He said but shut up when Cas gently sucked on the abused flesh. “Fuck…” he said and Cas smiled at him.

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started,” Cas said as he nipped at Dean’s side. Dean yelped.

“Du-” he started but then Cas’s hand slid up to play with his balls, as a finger stroked his perineum. Dean gasped and clutched at the sheets, fists in tight balls. Cas went lower and eventually sat back, kneeling on his heels hands at Dean’s knees and just looked down at Dean. Dean looked Cas up and down. Strong, sharp shoulders. Tight chest and stomach. Cas’s happy trail of dark hair was well formed from navel to crotch. And his cock. Dean had one terrifying moment when he compared Cas’s larger cock to his older brother’s but it passed when Cas leaned forward slightly to gently graze the outside of Dean’s thighs with his nails.

“Would you like me to blow you, Dean?” Cas asked. Dean’s breath caught in his throat but he nodded. “Remember, you have to be quiet,” he said. Dean nodded again and Cas rubbed his stubble on Dean’s knee. Dean gulped. Cas slid onto his belly, throwing Dean’s legs over his shoulders and sucked on Dean’s inner thigh. Dean clutched harder at the sheets. Eventually, Cas’s tongue slid to the base of Dean’s cock and over his balls. _Finally!_ Dean thought but then Cas just kept going until he was on the other side and licked and sucked there.

“Fuckin’ tease…” Dean whispered sliding one hand between his legs to touch himself. Cas nipped at Dean’s thigh. Dean’s whole body jolted and Cas pulled Dean’s hand away.

“I’m worth it…” He promised and then licked the underside of Dean’s ballsack. Dean’s whole body trembled. “Maybe one day,” Cas said, “I will try to make you cum without ever touching your cock or ass. Would you like that?” Cas’s mouth was still close to Dean’s balls. Dean could feel little puffs of breath on his damp ball sack and it was driving him crazy. Dean grunted and Cas laughed. He nuzzled the inside of Dean’s thigh with his stubble and Dean hissed.

“Just-please! Fuck! Please!” He said. Cas nodded and licked up Dean’s cock. Cas slid his arm around to help put the tip of Dean’s cock in his mouth and he just sucked for a long moment. Dean tried to thrust his hips up, but Cas kept them pinned to the bed. Dean wondered if he was going to have bruises. Slowly, Cas’s mouth moved down Dean’s cock. Dean bit his lip to keep from screaming. Cas sucked and swallowed around Dean’s dick pulling small whines and gasps from Dean. Dean lost all track of everything but Cas’s mouth on his cock. And then Dean was coming, coming, coming, and Cas just swallowed it all. Dean had to bite his knuckle to keep from yelling. He was surprised when he tasted blood. Cas slid up Dean’s body and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“That was far too much fun,” Cas said. Dean just sort of nodded, sucking on his abused digit, as Cas idly played with his nipple.

“That was…” Dean just shook his head. Cas kissed his cheek and nudged Dean’s hip with his cock. “Oh,” Dean said and slid his hand around Cas’s cock. “I wish I had some lube…” Dean said nibbling on Cas’s ear.

“Next time,” Cas said and Dean nodded slowly stroking Cas’s cock. Cas nibbled on Dean’s lip. “Do you have any lotion?” Dean nodded and sat up. The lotion was on his dresser across the room. He got up and got it. “Turn off the lights before you lay down,” Cas said. “I don’t think either of us are gonna wanna get up and turn it off later…” Dean smiled and nervously bit his lip as he did as he was told. He slid back in the bed next to Cas, setting the lotion on the night stand. They kissed for a few minutes, nibbling each other’s lips and tracing their fingers over each other’s chests. After a while Cas pulled back. “Lay on your stomach,” Cas instructed sliding over so Dean could lay in the middle of the bed. Dean slid into the now vacated spot and put his head on his hands. Cas crawled over Dean, resting his weight gently on Dean’s calves as he straddled them. Dean heard the lotion squirt into Cas’s hand and he panicked for a moment.

“What are you-” He started turning to look, but Cas put a slippery hand on Dean’s back.

“It’s ok, just relax,” Cas said as his other hand slid between Dean’s thighs. “You’ll like this, I think.” The lotion was cold, but Dean didn’t say anything. Cas wasn’t going to fuck him, but he didn’t know what was going on. The lotion squirted again and the hand left Dean’s back. Dean just lay there for several tense moments until finally Cas lay down on top of him, cock slipping between his legs that were being squeezed together by Cas’s legs. “You ok?” Cas asked, mouth at Dean’s ear. Dean nodded as Cas wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as Cas’s hips started moving. His cock slid in and out between Dean’s thighs and all Dean could think to do was hold onto Cas’s strong forearms. “Fuck, Dean, so good. You feel so good…” Cas whispered. “So smooth. Can’t wait to really fuck you. Can’t wait to fuck you and make you _scream_.” Dean inhaled sharply and felt a jolt of pleasure as Cas’s cock moved higher, hitting his perineum. “You will scream for me, someday,” Cas promised and bit Dean’s shoulder. Dean hissed, whole body tense. Cas gently kissed the spot. “Do you like that? Hmm? Do you like it when I bite you, Dean?” Dean was having trouble stringing together words, and wondered how Cas was able to do it.

“Yes,” Dean finally said. Cas bit the back of Dean’s neck and Dean tensed again. Cas moned in his ear.

“So good,” Cas said. “So fucking good.” His thrusts were becoming less calculated and more wild. “Fuck!” He gasped and came between Dean’s thighs, hips still thrusting a few more times. He lay gasping on top of Dean, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes he rolled over but jerked when he scraped against the lotion bottle. He threw it out of the bed and lack on his back staring at the ceiling. Dean grabbed his T-shirt and cleaned himself and Cas up, throwing the shirt over his shoulder when done. He slid over to where Cas was breathing shallowly, half asleep already and lay on his chest, listening to the sound of his breathing put him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Destiel happens. I hope that Cas's feeling of inadequacy are properly understood. Dean does not actually own lube. He's poor, and lotion is cheap. Also, from here on out, it will be far smuttier, and the chapters will be longer. I regret nothing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Gabe's POV. I regret nothing.

When Gabe came back from the kitchen with more beer and pie, Cas and Dean were gone, Sam was snoring, and Ash was sitting on the couch.

“Where are Cas and Dean?” Gabe asked. Ash nodded towards Dean’s door. A light shown through the bottom crack of the door. Gabe smiled and sat next to Ash. “Matter of time…” Gabe said. “I knew it was a mistake to let Anna introduce them.” Ash shrugged.

“Dean deserves a little happy. He works too hard,” Ash said.

“I’ll drink to that,” Gabe said handing Ash the extra beer. They clinked their bottles together and gulped down their beer. On the TV Natalie Wood was showing Kris how to blow a bubble with gum. “I hate this movie…” Gabe said. “Far too cheesy.”

“I hate it, too,” Ash said taking another pull of his beer. Studying the bottle he said, “Wanna make out?” Gabe took another sip of his beer.

“Yeah, all right,” Gabe said. They sat their beers down on the coffee table, and Gabe slid back on the couch so his head rested on the armrest, legs spread. “Come on up, big boy,” Gabe said patting his lap. Ash slid up so they were chest to chest. Gabe cradled Ash’s head in his hands and kissed him tentatively. Ash tasted like beer and pie and the mint gum he was chewing. Ash ran his hands all over Gabe’s chest, feeling the softness of the faded material, stopping to momentarily to gently play with Gabe’s nipples. Gabe released Ash’s mouth with a gasp as the other man ground down on Gabe’s cock with his own.

“Shh…” Ash said, glancing at Sam who hadn’t moved. Gabe nodded and pulled Ash’s neck towards him to kiss and suck on it. Ash mmm’d his appreciation softly and shifted his hips again. Gabe slid his hands down Ash’s back, slid up under his shirt, dragged his nails down Ash’s back. Ash moaned a little but just ground his cock harder against Gabe. “Harder,” Ash said and Gabe obeyed, drawing a hiss from the other man. Sam mumbled something from the floor and the two men froze but relaxed when it became obvious he was still asleep.

“We should somewhere more private,” Gabe said.

“Too far,” Ash whispered and nibbled on Gabe’s ear.

“I uh-I was th-thinking the bathroom,” Gabe said, finding it hard to make sentences when Ash tongue fucked his ear. Ash gently blew on Gabe’s sensitive ear, loving when the other man shuddered.

“Bathroom is close enough,” Ash agreed. They got up and Ash led the way in, unbuttoning his shirt. Gabe followed and wondered how Ash would feel about hair pulling but then the door was closing and it was almost too dark to see and Ash shoved him against the door, kissing his mouth roughly and palming his dick through his jeans. Eventually Ash abandoned his mouth and got to his knees, undid Gabe’s pants, and let them fall. Gabe put one hand on Ash’s shoulder and one on the counter for balance while Ash rubbed his cheek against Gabe’s cock which was still trapped by a pair of red cotton boxer briefs. He kissed down Gabe’s calves, licking and nipping at sensitive spots that no one generally touched. It was somewhere between sexy and ticklish, but totally aggravating. After what felt like forever, Ash slid his hands up Gabe’s hips and slowly pulled down his boxers to his knees and then let them drop, freeing Gabe’s cock. Ash took Gabe in hand, giving it a few slow pumps and looking up at Gabe who was biting his lip.

Finally Ash took him into his mouth and Gabe bucked in spite of himself. Ash slapped his hip. The sound was louder than the pain and Gabe smiled a little, taking his hand from the counter and wrapping it in the back of Ash’s long hair, pulling lightly. Ash hummed around his dick in approval. He knew what he was doing as he bobbed his head back and forth, licking and swallowing and humming. Gabe had to work hard to not make any noise. It had been a very, very long time since he had had to be quiet. Just when he was about to cum, Ash slid off his dick and squeezed at the base. Gabe groaned, feeling disappointed until he saw Ash standing and pulling a small tube of lube and some condoms out of his shirt pocket. Gabe sat on the edge of the tub to take off his shoes and free him of his pants and shirt. Ash flicked the light on, and got back on his knees, kissing Gabe.

“Turn over,” Ash said, and although Gabe didn’t generally bottom, he didn’t even hesitate as Ash scooted away and Gabe turned to present his ass, leaning over the edge tub so Ash could get a decent angle. He opened the lube and Gabe clutched at the edge of the shower curtain, waiting for the first finger. Ash traced his thumb across Gabe’s cleft a few times before playing with his pucker. Gabe wasn’t expecting for Ash to pour some lube on his forefinger and push gently in when he did which resulted in Gabe tensing and pulling down the shower curtain, rod and all. They both stilled for several tense seconds listening for anyone coming but all they heard was a groan from Dean’s bedroom. Ash laughed softly and kissed Gabe’s hip. “That was close,” he said.

“Yeah, sorry,” Gabe agreed. “I wasn’t expecting that…” He said.

“I’ll give better warning next time,” Ash said nipping at Gabe’s side. Gabe braced himself again as Ash went back to playing with his pucker with his thumb. He was ready this time when Ash’s forefinger pushed in. He played with Gabe’s hole for a few minutes with his finger while licking at the base of Gabe’s spine until Gabe reached down to touch himself. He got another spank as Ash sat up. “Patience,” Ash said. “Patience, Gabriel.” Gabe just huffed, and Ash laughed.

“I feel I’m doing admirably well considering I generally don’t bottom,” Gabe whispered over his shoulder. Ash laughed again.

“All right, I hear ya. Enough teasing…” And without warning Ash slid his lubed forefinger back into Gabe’s ass. Gabe groaned and clutched at the shower curtain. When he relaxed enough, Ash slid in the second finger and moved them around searching through Gabe’s tightness for his prostate. Gabe gasped when he finally found it and stroked over it a few times. Then there were three fingers in him, and Gabe was panting, eyes screwed shut. He nearly protested when Ash’s fingers pulled out but stopped when he heard the sound of Ash fighting with the condom wrapper. “Fucking lube,” he said wiping the still sealed condom and his hand on his shirt to try and get them less greasy. Finally it was open, and Gabe listened as Ash eased out of his pants and slid the condom on, adding a little more lube. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Gabe said as Ash put on hand on the side of the tub for support and aligned his dick with Gabe’s hole. Ash slowly pushed in as Gabe pushed back. Gabe eased his knees apart so Ash could come closer. It was an awkward angle, Ash was still mostly clothed; his shirt was open and draped over them both, and Gabe could feel his belt buckle on the backs of his legs. Once he was all the way in, Gabe didn’t care about much other than trying to be quiet as Ash slid in and out hitting his prostate and loosely fisted his cock. Gabe was panting far too soon, small moan escaping his lips. Ash’s free arm was wound up his body pulling him close while he nibbled and licked Gabe’s shoulders.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Gabe whispered as Ash tightened his grip on Gabe’s cock, quickening the pace. Gabe felt like his arms were going to fall of the edge of the tub, but just when he started to slide, Ash pulled him back.

“We should-” Ash started but Gabe was already pulling off. He grabbed a towel from the rod and threw it on the ground. He lay on his back and pulled back his knees. Ash slid towards him, laying his weight across him to kiss him sloppily before sliding back in. It wasn’t long before they found a new rhythm, and Gabe was clawing at Ash’s back. Their stomachs rubbed together giving a nice friction for Gabe’s trapped dick and finally he was coming. He bit down on Ash’s shoulder, hard, causing the other to hiss. “Too hard, too fucking hard!” Ash chastised, wincing. When Gabe let him go, Ash pounded mercilessly into his ass until he was gasping and coming hard. It was a few minutes before Ash was able to move enough to throw away the condom and then slide back onto Gabe’s chest. Gabe was already half asleep as he slid his arms around the skinny blond, settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was originally a joke, but once my brain latches onto an idea, it can't let it go. Cabbage loves awkward sex because to them it feels more real. I have no idea as to if I accomplished this, or if anyone hates me for this or what...but... it is what it is.
> 
> I regret nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to what I'm sure the vast majority of you are here for. Also, my hickey cover up method was found on the internet and probably won't work, but let's pretend that Meg and Cas were super kinky and they had to get really good and covering up their hickeys.

The next morning, Castiel woke up with his arm slung over Dean’s waist with Dean’s hand holding his tightly. It felt early but not too early. Castiel lifted his head to see if he could find a clock when he saw Dean’s neck. He was covered in hickeys. He tried to stifle his laughter, but either Dean had also just awoken, or he was a light sleeper because he rolled over to look at Castiel.

“What?” He asked. “Are you so surprised to be waking up in my bed?” Dean asked. Castiel just shook his head, giggling again.

“You’re covered in hickeys,” he said running his fingers across one of the splotches.

“You aren’t exactly spotless yourself, mister,” Dean said running his thumb over a spot on Castiel’s neck making him shiver.

“I need to see this,” Castiel said getting up and pulling on his pants. He waited for Dean who was painfully slow but finally, he opened the door and went to rush to the bathroom but Bobby was already standing in front of the open door.

“Oh you idjits,” he said staring at the floor. “Get out so an old man piss in peace.” Castiel scrunched his eyes together, but then a clothed and a sleepy looking Ash came out followed by a very naked Gabriel. Ash headed for the living room, but Gabriel took refuge in Sam’s now vacant room.

“I don’t think Sam will appreciate your nakedness in his room,” Castiel called through the door. Sam looked up from the couch at the sound of his name.

“Someone’s naked in my room?” He asked. Dean laughed and just shook his head. Sam got up and went to open his door, but it was locked. “Just don’t touch any of my shit!” He said. Bobby flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom.

“What are we having a party here?” He asked shoving through everyone so he could get to the kitchen. Sam plowed through Dean and Castiel to get to the bathroom, slamming the door on their faces. Dean just looked at Ash, laughing.

“You look like a zombie,” Ash said as the bathroom door opened.

“Why is my towel on the floor?” Sam asked. “And why is the shower curtain-” He dropped his towel when he saw the condom wrapper on the floor. Sam dropped the towel and turned to wash his hands in the sink. “You owe me a new towel and shower curtain,” he said to Ash.

“What’s wrong with the shower curtain?” Dean asked pushing his way past. He came out laughing.

“So that was the thud we heard…”

“Is the coast clear?” Gabriel called from the bedroom. “I’d like to come out and apologize but…” Dean and Castiel retreated back to Dean’s room while Ash went to the living room. Sam came in Dean’s room, took one look at them, one look at the bed and uneaten pie, and just shook his head.

“Oh come on, Sammy,” Dean said. “It’s not like you’re not gonna get it on with Jessica on New Year’s.” Dean nudged Sam with his elbow while his little brother flushed crimson.

“Not the point,” he said. Behind them Sam’s door opened and the bathroom door closed. Sam escaped into his bedroom.

“He seems thoroughly mortified,” Castiel said.

“Yeah, he’s good at that,” Dean said digging around his closet for a clean shirt. The bathroom door opened and Gabriel glanced in Dean’s room.

“How mad is he?” Gabriel asked as he watched Dean pull on a shirt. Sam’s door opened and he was completely dressed, coat in hand.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked.

“I need a new towel and we need a new shower curtain and rod,” he said.

“I can pay for it,” Gabriel said.

“You bet your ass you can, and will,” Sam said throwing him his coat. “You’re coming with me.” Gabriel just put his coat on without argument. Ash offered to go too, but Sam told him he was in charge of breakfast. Once Sam was gone, Dean and Castiel went into the bathroom to look at themselves. Dean _really_ did look bad.

“Shit, I have to go to work today,” he said going back into his room to find his lab coat. He came back with it on to see what was visible. For the most part, the hickeys were covered up, but there was one on the right side of his jaw, and one on the left side of his neck that was very visible. “Shit, Marion is going to be pissed,” Dean said.

“I can fix that,” Castiel said calmly. Dean just looked at him. “Meg taught me,” he said with a shrug. “We can pick up everything we need before you have to go to work. There’s a Walgreens or CVS nearby, right?”

“You mean make up,” Dean said shaking his head. “I do _not_ wear make up,” he said. “I’ll just use a bandaid.” He started looking through the medicine cabinet for a bandaid. He found one and stuck it on his chin. “I look ridiculous.”

“We’ll get some after Ash makes us breakfast,” Castiel said going back to Dean’s room to find his own shirt. He was just thankful that he didn’t have to be at work for a while and the kids were out of town so they couldn’t ask embarrassing questions. Dean was still poking at his chin when Sam and Gabriel got back.

“I said I was sorry,” Gabriel said following Sam into the bathroom.

“Is he giving you the silent treatment?” Dean asked. Gabriel nodded.

“Breakfast is ready!” Ash called from the kitchen.

“Good luck with that,” Dean said, clapping him on the shoulder as he left the bathroom to get food. Castiel, who had been watching Dean poke and prod himself, followed him to the kitchen. He was starving. Ash had made eggs with bacon, cheese, and tomatoes. Castiel sat down and Dean next to him. Gabriel came and sat on the other side of Dean. Sam chose the seat next to Castiel and Bobby sat next to Sam leaving Ash to sit between Bobby and Gabriel.

Everyone ate silently until Sam said, “Dean and Cas I can understand. Every time they were around each other-and then getting glutened… But Ash and Gabe? Seriously?”

“Well it’s not like Ash was the only one to sleep with me when they first met me,” Gabriel said. He looked like he was going to say something else but thought better of it when he saw Dean’s eyes nearly bugging out.

“Yes, but on my towel?” Sam asked.

“I bought you a new one…”

“Yes, but now I’ll know you’ve…”

“Aww Sammy, don’t be such a prude,” Dean said.

“You’re only saying that because it wasn’t _your_ towel they had sex on,” Sam said fiddling with his eggs.

“Quit yer whinin’,” Bobby said. “Haven’t you ever heard the saying, ‘payback’s a bitch?’”

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Ash hissed and Dean smiled. Sam could be a vindictive little asshole when he wanted to be. “Besides, nothing would have happened if you hadn’t fallen asleep after putting on Miracle on 34th Street. Such a craptastic movie.” This sparked an argument through the rest of breakfast on whether or not it was in fact too cheesy or just cheesy enough. When everyone was done, Castiel gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen. Dean came in just as Castiel was adding dish soap to the water.

“I’ll wash, you dry?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled.

“Sure,” he said. “Then we’ll go to the store and get this,” he indicated to his neck, “cleaned up.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Castiel said. They fell silent for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of the conversation from the dining area. Ash, Gabe, and Sam were fighting about Lord of the Rings again, and Bobby was egging them on.

“Tomorrow is Sunday,” Castiel said finally. Dean nodded. “Have any plans?”

“Not that I’m aware of, other than…” He indicated in the direction of his friends and family.

“Ah, yes, family from out of town…” Castiel said.

“Bobby will probably just watch football and argue with Sam about what sport is better football or soccer while Ash gets ready for his work week doing whatever it is that he does…”

“Oh,” Castiel said nibbling his lip. “Wanna come over?” He asked.

“That eager to get me back in bed, Mr. Novak?” Castiel blushed and stared at the soapy dishes.

“I could make you dinner,” he said. Dean laughed and nudged Castiel with his shoulder.

“Sounds great,” he said. They fell silent again as they finished the dishes. Once everything was dried and put away, they grabbed their coats and walked a few blocks to Walgreens. Dean felt like everyone was staring at them as Castiel led him to the cosmetics. He picked up some green corrector, and a few concealers and foundations holding them up to Dean’s face.

“Do you have to make it so obvious?” Dean asked, eyes darting around. They were the only customers in the store.

“Dean, people do this all the time,” Castiel said putting everything back but the corrector. He found a darker concealer and held it up to Dean’s face.

“Yeah, girls…” Dean said. Castiel just shook his head, squinting a little.

“This should do,” he said and then looked for a matching foundation. He checked again, and nodded. “We need a spongy-ah!” He said grabbing a small pack of triangular sponges. He made his way to the front counter, Dean trailing behind. The cashier didn’t even blink when she rang up the items.

“That’ll be $20.47,” she said and Dean turned green. Castiel tried to not laugh as he pulled out his wallet and paid the lady with his debit card.

“Merry Christmas,” he said to Dean who just shook his head. After they got their receipt, Castiel led Dean back to the apartment. “See, that wasn’t so bad,” Castiel said sliding an arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him close for a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I can’t believe you just spent twenty bucks on make up for me,” Dean said staring at the sack.

“What would you like for dinner?” Castiel asked.

“I love cheeseburgers, fries, and pie, but that’s not very-”

“Done,” Castiel said kissing Dean on the mouth. They were outside Dean’s apartment. “Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for work,” Castiel said. Upstairs, Ash was playing cards with Sam while Bobby and Gabriel watched some crime show. Dean showered and shaved while Castiel waited in his room. Once Dean was dressed, he told Castiel to come in. Castiel first put on the corrector, then the concealer, followed by the foundation. “There, good as new,” he said snapping the compact shut. Dean looked himself in the mirror. He couldn’t even tell where the hickeys had been.

“You’re good,” Dean said kissing him again.

“Lots of practice,” Castiel said handing Dean the sack. “Keep this safe,” Castiel said handing over the plastic sack. Dean nodded taking it to his room. When he came back out he was holding the lab coat.

“I have to be at work soon,” he said. “Feel free to stay… or not…” He said. Castiel laughed.

“I like your family,” Castiel said. “But I think I should get home and shower too. Meg and the kids will probably have left me about a million messages wanting to know where I am,” Castiel said and kissed Dean. “Come over tomorrow about two?”

“Two sounds good,” Dean said. They said goodbye to everyone and walked outside together, turning in opposite directions. Castiel traced his fingers over his neck as he walked away, feeling far too lucky.

When he got home, there were in fact six messages. He called Meg’s cellphone and she answered on the first ring.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yes,” Castiel said. “I ended up staying at the Winchesters’ house last night; there was a lot of alcohol.”

“Oh,” Meg said pausing. “Did you say ‘Winchester?’”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, perhaps not a slow burn? Slower burn might be a better tag. I should probably warn you, I have really bad headcanons about John and his abusive nature. Not really talked about here, but Dean will talk about stuff in later chapters. I'll warn you when I can. And this chapter really shows what time frame this is--early 2000s. Woo VHS tapes!

Dean got home at eight thirty. He was tired and ready for dinner. Bobby and Ash were sitting at the coffee table drinking beer and playing poker. X-Files was on in the background.

“Hey, where’s Sam?” Dean asked throwing the lab coat on a chair on his way to the kitchen.

“He went out with friends,” Bobby said.

“Oh,” Dean said pulling out leftover turkey.

“It’s fine,” Bobby said. “It’s good to finally see you boys finding some happy…” Dean didn’t say anything as he piled food on his plate and put it in the microwave. When it was done he went to the living room. “Speaking of happy, how old is Cas anyway?”

“Thirty? Thirty-two? I’m not sure. His kids are seven.”

“Kids?” Ash asked.

“He has twins, and they are adorable,” Dean said. “I met them when they came to the teddy bear hospital. They have Celiac so…”

“Where were they?” Bobby asked.

“With their mother,” Dean said. “She and Cas aren’t together any more. She’s taken them for the week to Disney World.” Dean shoved some potatoes in his mouth.

“What does Cas do for a living?” Bobby asked.

“He’s a kindergarten teacher and an amazing artist,” Dean said. “I-we met because I modeled for him a few times…” Dean blushed. “The money was too good to pass up…”

“He seems nice enough…” Bobby said.

“But?” Dean asked.

“But nothing. I like him,” Bobby said.

“Dad would have have hated him,” Dean said trailing his fork through his potatoes.

“No,” Bobby said throwing his cards down. “Don’t do that. Your daddy was my best friend but he had no idea how to raise two boys by himself. I did what I could, but… John didn’t want to listen. So I’m telling you now, your dad was so messed up after your mamma died, he didn’t know up from down.”

“I know,” Dean said.

“Dean, you’re a good kid. You deserve some happy. You work too hard,” Ash said.

“Ash, you’re about three minutes older than me…”

“Yeah, and I’ve known you almost all our lives. Your dad sucked,” Ash said. “Cas maybe a few years-”

“You guys know I met him about four weeks ago right? We’ve talked a handful of times…”

“And I’ve never seen you happier,” Ash said. “Just go with the flow, ignore John, and see where this goes.” Dean took a bite of the turkey and stared at the TV.

“And if it goes no where?” Dean asked. Ash poked one of Dean’s very visible hickeys.

“Then you have one hell of a night to remember,” Ash said.

***

The next morning went by almost too slow for Dean. Sam was in a much better mood. Apparently Jess had gotten back into town and had invited him out. They talked about plans for New Year’s Eve. Sam kind of wanted to go out, but Bobby wanted to stay in.

“Cas survived a night that will most likely be much more chaotic than New Year’s Eve will be…” Bobby said glaring at Ash.

“I promise, there will be no bathroom hanky panky,” Ash promised. Sam sighed.

“Fine,” he said. “But I’m going to let her invite her friends over too,” Sam said. “I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable in a house full of men.”

“You’re helping cook then, right?” Dean asked.

“Sure,” Sam said. “Although, I have no idea as to what you could possibly want to cook…”

“I will need help making dips, and finger foods,” he said. “Nothing fancy, just the more people we invite, the more food we’ll need.”

“I can buy the booze,” Ash said. They talked a bit more about party plans until they all had jobs to do. Sam disappeared into his room to call Jess while Dean showered. By the time he got out, it was almost one thirty.

“I’m going to Cas’s for dinner,” he said pulling on his coat. Everyone looked at him. “What?” He asked. Sam threw a small box at him. Dean caught it and looked at it. It was a box of condoms. “Har har,” he said. “I’ll be sure to save you some for Thursday.” Sam just shook his head as Dean left. He got in the Impala and drove the familiar streets to Cas’s. He tried to not think about everything too much. On the radio Kansas’s Carry on Wayward Son came on. Dean cranked it up, and sang along to the lyrics, feeling a little bit better as he pulled up to Cas’s building. He locked the door to the Impala and adjusted his collar. By the time he got up to Cas’s apartment, the nervousness was back. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

“Hello?” He called. Cas was in the kitchen eating a pickle and making popcorn.

“Hey,” he said. “I thought we could maybe watch a movie before dinner.” He swallowed. “Can I make you a drink?” Dean took off his coat and set it on the back of the couch. Dean swallowed and smiled.

“What do you got?” He asked heading into the kitchen. Cas opened the fridge.

“I have Coke, tea… I could make hot chocolate…” He said. “Or I could make something alcoholic… Maybe… I don’t generally keep a lot around the house,” he admitted. The microwave beeped and Dean opened the microwave to take the popcorn out and bounce it around.

“Coke is fine,” Dean said. Cas pulled out two cans and shut the fridge. He handed Dean a bowl. Dean poured the popcorn in it. In the living room, Cas had set out a couple stacks of movies.

“Anything is fine,” he said waving at the movies. “I’ll be right back.” Dean looked through the stacks of tapes, nibbling on the popcorn. He had _Benny and Joon, Bed of Roses, Untamed Heart, An Affair to Remember, Sleepless in Seatle_ , all of the _Alien_ movies, _Independence Day, Jurassic Park, The Lost World, Godzilla, Stir of Echoes, The Sixth Sense, Sleepy Hollow_ , and _The Mummy_. Dean didn’t normally like remakes, but he could appreciate _The Mummy_ if not _Godzilla_. He slid the first _Jurassic Park_ from the rest and opened his soda. Cas came back with the blanket that was normally draped across the back of the couch. “Laundry day,” he said setting it down. “Pick something?” Dean held up his selection.

“I can’t believe you have the re-make of _Godzilla_ ,” Dean said handing the tape over. Cas shrugged.

“What can I say, it has a pretty cast,” he said inserting the tape into the VCR. He grabbed the remotes and sat on the couch next to Dean who put the popcorn between them. Cas hit play, and those stupid warnings came on. Dean munched nervously on the popcorn. Cas slid low on the couch, legs propped on the table as he opened his own Coke and took a long swallow. He grabbed the blanket and slid it over his legs and stomach, resting the soda on it. Dean toed off his boots and put his feet up next to Cas’s as the Universal logo played.

“I remember when I first saw this in theaters,” Cas said.

“Me too,” Dean said. “I didn’t get to finish it the first time because Sam got so scared we had to leave the theater.”

“That sucks,” Cas said nibbling on the popcorn. Dean scooted a little closer to Cas. It was cold in the living room. “You ok?” Cas asked. Dean nodded, crossing his arms across his chest and scooting down a little. On the screen, a man was yelling for the raptor to be shot.

“I had such a crush on Jeff Goldblum and Laura Dern in this movie,” Dean said. “I really wanted them to get together,” he said. Cas smiled a little.

“I thought she was better with Grant to be honest,” Cas said. “And I liked Jeff better in _Independence Day_ …”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “He was hot in that movie…”

They got all the way to the helicopter descending upon the island before Dean finally gave up.

“I’m cold,” he said taking the popcorn. “Share the blanket?” Cas lifted it and Dean scooted close. Cas shoved the blanket under Dean’s hip and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders. They finished the popcorn about the time that Ian Malcolm was begging for the car to go faster. Dean set the bowl aside and slid his hand into Cas’s. Cas turned and kissed Dean for a few minutes before turning his attention back on the movie. Dean rubbed his thumb up and down against Cas’s hand as they sat there watching the movie contentedly. When the movie was over Cas went to check the thermostat.

“Sorry, I turned it way low for some reason,” he said coming back. “Must have hit it with the blanket…” Dean nodded skeptically.

“Sure,” he said sitting on the kitchen island. Cas just shook his head as he opened the fridge door and started pulling ingredients out for dinner.

“I made apple pie for dessert,” he said pulling it out of the fridge and setting it on the counter. “The crust probably won’t be as good as yours but…”

“You made me pie,” Dean said putting his hand out to catch Cas as he turned to get more things from the fridge. Cas looked up at him and Dean pulled him close, kissing him. Cas smiled.

“Don’t distract me,” he said pulling away. “Distract me and you won’t get dinner.” Dean just smiled and watched as Cas pulled out some hamburger and buns. He turned on the stove and put a frying pan on it and slapped on the burgers. Dean watched him move around the kitchen, enjoying the fact that he wasn’t cooking for once. When everything was done, he handed Dean a plate and ushered him into the dining room. “Do you wanna say grace?” Cas asked. Dean looked up from his cheeseburger startled.

“What?” He asked, wide eyed.

“I’m just kidding,” Cas said. “You seemed far away.”

“Cheeseburger…” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“I have to admit, I cheated a little,” he said as Dean took a bite of his cheeseburger. “I bought some of Dee’s buns…” Dean shrugged and swallowed.

“She makes really good gluten free food,” he said taking another bite.

“Yes, and she’s an amazing woman,” Cas said. “Her restaurant was one of the first we found, and she had a list of competing restaurants and food items to be wary of.” Cas took a bite of his own burger.

“So you are a fan of _Miracle on 34th Street_?” Dean asked. Cas nodded swallowing.

“Since I was a kid. You?”

“It was one of my mom’s, so we didn’t really watch it till after my dad died,” Dean said.

“What happened to her?” Cas asked. Dean fiddled with a french fry in his ketchup. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Dean said setting the fry down. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “There was a fire… In Sam’s nursery. Dad, Sam, and I got out but mom… Dad was never the same after that…” Dean said picking up his french fry and eating it.

“I’m so sorry…” Cas said. Dean shrugged, nibbling his lip.

“They said it was a freaky electrical thing, but Dad blamed himself. He drank a lot and we would hide at Bobby’s when we could, but we moved around a lot.” Casbit his lip.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. Dean shrugged. “Ash seems like an interesting guy,” he said finally and Dean smiled a little.

“Yeah. My dad’s friend Ellen practically adopted him when he was fifteen and it was obvious no one at home appreciated him although we’d known him for years by then. It was because of her that he was able to go to MIT when he was sixteen.”

“MIT at sixteen? Damn…” Cas said. “That’s impressive.”

“Yeah, but he got kicked out for fighting,” Dean said. “I’m not entirely sure what he does for a living, but he travels all over everywhere so I’m assuming that his time wasn’t wasted…” Cas nodded. “What made you want to be a kindergarten teacher?” He asked. Cas shrugged.

“It seemed the farthest away I could get from Meg and her career aspirations… Plus I really like little kids. They are so curious about life,” Cas said. “Also, they aren’t afraid to speak their minds.” Dean nodded.

“Kids are great,” he agreed. “They aren’t suspicious of everything and are easy to mess with…”

“I’ll bet you were a little terror to your brother,” Cas said. Dean nodded.

“I got grounded more than once for telling him about all the monsters that could eat him,” Dean admitted. Cas laughed.

“My brothers tried to tell me about monsters, but I never believed them. They were always getting in trouble for lying. One of my first memories is of Luke being grounded for trying to get out of homework by saying I ate it. He then tried to tell me it was my fault he was grounded and so he deserved my ice cream. I almost gave it to him, but then Gabe told mom what was going on… You should have seen her… It was great…”

Dean smiled, and after a moment asked, “Where are your parents now?”

“New York,” he said. “We haven’t really talked since Meg and I split up. They loved her, thought she was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He shrugged. “I’m not really worried about them…” He said. “Mostly we were raised by nannies, so…” They fell silent again. Dean finished his burger.

“So we both had sucky childhoods and parents,” Dean said. Cas laughed.

“But we both have awesome brothers…”

“I’ll drink to that,” Dean said picking up his can of soda. They clinked them together and then took long drinks. Dean finished his fries and sat watching Cas. “Is it weird that your brother got me all of my jobs since I got here?”

“He got you the job at Dee’s?” Cas asked after swallowing his last bite of burger. Dean picked up their plates and headed for the kitchen.

“Yeah, he was my waiter the first time I went in there. He introduced me to Dee,” Dean said as he rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

“Hmm…” Cas said shrugging. “He always did like to meddle. Anna too.”

“Anna’s the one who introduced us, right?”

“Yes. She was engaged to Michael, then broke up with him three days before the wedding when she found out he was sleeping with her best friend. She sort of clung to me, and was good friends with Meg,” Cas said. “When Meg and I split, she stuck by my side. I think she kind of liked me, but she’s very extroverted…” Dean nodded as Cas turned to the pie. “Would you like it heated up?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“Ice cream?” Dean asked.

“Freezer,” Cas said. Dean opened the freezer and found a tub of vanilla. He put it on the counter and watched while Cas sliced them generous portions and put one in the microwave. When it dinged, Cas handed the piece over and handed Dean an ice cream scoop and a fork. Dean scooped the ice cream while Cas’s piece heated up. Once they both had pie and ice cream, they headed back to the living room. Cas flipped through the cable channels, settling on a rerun episode of _Dr. Sexy_.

“I didn’t know you liked _Dr. Sexy_ ,” Dean said. Cas shrugged.

“It’s not my favorite, but it’s not bad.” Dean just shook his head.

“The man is wearing scrubs and cowboy boots, what’s not to like?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged. Dean took a bite of the pie and moaned. “And your crust is way better than my crust.”

“Thank you,” Cas said taking a bite of his own pie. “I would disagree but…”

“Like seriously, look how it flakes…” Dean said lifting his fork. “And the texture…”

“Yours tasted better,” Cas said. Dean shrugged.

“I like yours better,” he said.

“You just like it because _I_ made it _for you_ …” Cas said. Dean smiled at his pie, biting his lip a little.  
“And? What are you going to do about it?”

“Finish your pie first,” Cas said. Dean took another bite after mixing it with the ice cream. When they were both done with their dessert, Cas took the plates into the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Almost an entire chapter of smut. Lots of sex. All the sex. Also bad jokes. But lots of sex. Enjoy.

“What are you waiting for?” Castiel called from down the hall. He stood in his bedroom, looking around for a moment before taking off his shirt.

“Now that’s a view I could get used to,” Dean said. Castiel turned and smiled at him. Dean closed the gap between them and took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “You taste good… Like pie and ice cream…”

“Wonder why…” Castiel teased nipping his ear and unzipping his pants. “Are they expecting you at home any time soon?” Dean grunted a little when Castiel slid his hand down his boxer shorts. Dean shook his head, no, not trusting his voice. “Good,” Castiel said. “I wanna hear you moan this time.” He shoved Dean back against the bed and dropped to his knees. He pulled down Dean’s pants and underwear, pulling them off his feet. Castiel looked back up at Dean, smiling. Dean pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

“Cuh-come up here…” He said sliding backwards from Castiel and up to the headboard. Castiel’s grin widened as he got up and followed Dean onto the bed. Castiel slid up Dean’s body, trying to be gentle across the other man’s cock, but still receiving a slight hiss from him. “Sorry,” Castiel said sliding his fingers into Dean’s and kissing him. They kissed for a few minutes until Castiel couldn’t take it any more. “I wanna hear you moan,” Castiel said in Dean’s ear as he ground his denim hips down against Dean’s cock. Dean hissed again and tensed.

Castiel released Dean’s hands and crawled off of him, sitting back on his heels between Dean’s knees. Dean was already leaking all over his belly. Castiel leaned forward and licked Dean’s stomach and cock clean.

“Such a god damn tease,” Dean whined.

“On occasion,” Castiel agreed lifting Dean’s legs back. “Hold these for me…” He said. Dean pulled his knees back and Castiel slid to his belly. Castiel couldn’t wait until he could eat Dean out but told himself _Next time… next time…_ Castiel tentatively licked Dean’s perineum when Dean’s phone went off.

“Leave it,” Dean growled and Castiel chuckled as he slid Dean’s balls into his mouth. Dean’s breath hitched. Just as Castiel was sliding his finger in his mouth to slick it up so he could play with Dean’s hole, the phone went off again. Castiel released Dean and retrieved his pants from the floor. The phone stopped ringing when he handed Dean the phone. Dean growled, checked the number, and called the person back. “What?” He snapped. There was a pause. “No, I don’t know when I’ll be home…” Pause. “Watching _Jurassic Park_. The T-rex is eating the goat, I have to go. I’m turning off my phone. Don’t call unless it’s an emergency,” Dean said hanging up. He pressed the power button and threw the phone on one of the nightstands. “Sorry about that,” he said. Castiel laughed a little.

“Did you just refer to me as a T-rex?” He asked. Dean just shook his head.

“You’re an asshole,” he said sitting up and kissing him. When they broke apart, Dean leaned into Castiel’s ear. “Take off your pants and show me what you can really do…” Castiel laughed.

“You are so impatient,” he said and leaned over to one of the night stands. He opened the drawer and pulled out a few condoms and the lube. He normally kept these things locked in his bathroom, away from his kids’ prying eyes, but he _had_ promised to fuck Dean. He left the condoms on the nightstand but put the lube next to Dean’s hip. “Keep your legs spread, Dean,” Castiel said scooting back down the bed. He lay on his stomach and nipped at Dean’s inner thigh while gently stroking Dean’s perineum with his thumb. Dean groaned and his thighs trembled. Castiel finally slid Dean’s cock in his mouth and just gently sucked at the tip while fiddling with the lube. He got his forefinger lubed up and gently played with Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and clutched at the sheets. Castiel went a little lower on Dean’s cock, sliding his tongue around the underside. Dean’s hips jerked and Castiel was pleased. Very quickly Castiel had his finger inside Dean. Castiel pulled off and kissed Dean’s belly while adding lube to his middle finger. “So good, you’re so good for me baby,” Castiel said. “Opening up so sweetly.” Dean moaned when Castiel slid the two fingers in. “That’s it… That’s it, Dean,” he said and then licked Dean’s cock.

“More,” Dean groaned. “M-more, please…” Castiel slid his mouth around Dean’s cock, licking and sucking. “Fuck…” Dean said voice breaking and gripping the sheets. Castiel put more lube on his hand and added his ring finger. Dean was panting, canting his hips, and moaning. Castiel slid his fingers around searching for Dean’s prostate. When he found it, Dean’s hips rocked up shoving his cock deep into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed and tried to not gag, encouraging Dean’s hips to return to the bed. Castiel released Dean’s cock with a soft sucking noise. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” Dean panted as he slid his hands through Castiel’s hair.

“You’re good, Dean,” Castiel said licking the crease between Dean’s thigh and hip. “You are doing exactly what I want…” He said stroking Dean’s prostate some more. Dean keened, tugging on Castiel’s hair. Castiel slowly slid his fingers out of Dean and wiped them on the sheet as best he could before he sat up to undo his pants. Dean lay there watching as Castiel threw the jeans off the side of the bed and pick up one of the condoms. “My hands-” Dean took it, opened it, and handed it back to Castiel. “Thanks,” he said sliding it on. He added a little more lube to the condom before stretching out across Dean’s body. “Are you ready?” He asked. Dean grabbed Castiel by the back of the head and kissed him roughly. Castiel broke the kiss after a while and adjusted himself so he his cock was lined up. He had intended to go slow but Dean had other plans. He was well lubed and open that Castiel slid right into that tight heat. They both gasped. “So good, Dean…” Castiel said kissing Dean’s chest and mouth. Dean threw his arms around Castiel’s body, pulling him close, groaning as Castiel started to move inside of him. Castiel lifted up some so he could wrap a fist around Dean’s cock and stroke it. “Come on, baby, let me hear you…” Castiel whispered. Dean gasped.

“Fuck, you feel so-feel so good,” Dean said. “Shi-fuck, fuck, fuck!” He was nearly yelling as Castiel pounded harder into his ass. Dean started whimpering and pulled Castiel closer again, trapping his hand between them. “More, more, more…” He was so loud but Castiel wasn’t worried. The walls were thick and the kids weren’t home. Castiel freed his hand and put both of them on Dean’s hips as Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel. Sliding in and out, Castiel gasped into Dean’s ear while Dean just kept chanting, “More, more, more…” until his whole body stiffened. He clawed at Castiel’s back, yelling incoherently as he came all over their stomachs. Castiel pumped even faster, groaning until he too was coming. They lay stuck together, panting for several long moments. Dean whimpered a little when Castiel pulled out.

“Did I hurt-” Castiel started but Dean just shook his head kissing him. Sitting up slowly, Castiel pulled off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the trash. “Be right back,” he said getting up and walking slowly to the bathroom to get a wash cloth. He cleaned himself up quickly, and returned with a fresh one for Dean. Dean tried to take it but Castiel chided him. “Just lay there; you’re fine, baby,” he said wiping the warm cloth over his stomach, cock, and asshole. Dean squeaked a little but didn’t protest further. He threw the cloth in the direction of the hamper and laid down on his his back next to Dean and hissed.

“What?” Dean asked as Castiel sat back up.

“I think you broke the skin,” Castiel said getting back up and going back to the bathroom. In the mirror Castiel could see the thin lines where Dean had scratched him. Dean came in a minute later, wincing.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said as Castiel found another wash cloth, wetted it, and handed it to Dean.

“It’s ok,” Castiel said. “Just clean me up and let’s go to bed.” Dean took the cloth and gently ran it across Castiel’s back. It helped some, but Castiel knew he’d be sore for a few days, but it had been totally worth it. They went back to the bedroom, flicking the lights off, and crawled into the big bed. Dean cradled Castiel in his arms because the other couldn’t lay on his back. They were asleep in minutes.

***

The next morning, Castiel woke up before Dean again. He kissed Dean’s shoulder as he slid out of the bed. Grabbing his boxers from the floor and slipped them on. He put on a clean shirt as he walked down the hall to start breakfast. Dean came down a little bit later wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Morning,” Castiel said. Dean kissed him, and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I hope you like bacon.” Dean nodded and leaned against the counter. “Coffee?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded a little more vigorously. Castiel poured him a cup. “Cream? Sugar?” Dean shook his head and took the cup. Castiel smiled as he continued cooking breakfast of eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes. By the time he was done, Dean was mostly awake. “Here,” Castiel said handing him his plate. Dean put it on the counter as he added more coffee to his cup before following Castiel into the dining room. They sat down and Dean smiled up at Castiel as he took a bite of the bacon.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Castiel said and glanced at Dean who didn’t react. “Do you mind that? Me calling you ‘baby’?” Dean looked up, surprised.

“No, it’s fine…” He said, looking down on his plate, blushing. “I-I kind of like it…”

“Oh, good,” Castiel said. “Good, I’m glad…” He said and took another bite of his food. They ate quietly for a few minutes until Castiel’s phone went off. Castiel got up and answered it. “Hello?”

“Daddy!” Adriel said. “You’ll never guess what we had for lunch…”

“What?” Castiel asked.

“Fruit salad and french fries with cheese!” Castiel laughed as he heard Meg say something to him. “And roast, really good roast… But the best part was the french fries…”

“Oh good,” Castiel said. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yeah!” Adriel said. “Although, Sera got a nose bleed yesterday…”

“Oh? Is she ok?”

“Yeah, mommy fixed it. Mommy wants to talk to you…” There was the sound of rustling and then Meg was on the line.

“They got in a fight, but it was an accident…” She said. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Eh,” Castiel said. “Once you get a routine, it’s fine. I would hate to take them out of the routine…”

“How is everything there?” Meg asked.

“Good… Good… Just eating breakfast,” Castiel said.

“Oh, are we-should I-” Meg’s voice went far away. “Sera wants to talk to you really quickly before you have to go…” There was another shuffle.

“Hi Daddy!” Sera said.

“Hi, honey, how’s your nose?” Castiel asked.

“Fine…” She said. “It hurt yesterday, but mommy got me ice and then I got ice cream.”

“Are you having a good time anyways?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “We’re bringing you home presents…” She said.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Castiel said. Castiel could hear Meg saying something to Sera.

“We love you; gotta go,” she said and had clicked off before Castiel could say bye. He set the phone down in it’s cradle and came back to the table. Dean had stolen his bacon.

“You’re worse than my kids,” Castiel said sitting down to finish his eggs.

“Was that them?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded, stealing some of Dean’s coffee. “How are they?”

“Good,” Castiel said. “Apparently Adriel gave Sera a bloody nose, and I think Meg is ready to be home… She thinks every week is like that, but really it’s not. We have our routine. I seriously would not want to go on vacation with them. Even days off from school can be difficult enough.” Dean nodded.

“I should get home before Sam hunts me down…” He said taking Castiel’s plate to the kitchen. Castiel followed him. “We’re having a little get together on New Year’s, if you want to come…” Dean said rinsing the plates to put them in the dishwasher. “Sam’s inviting his almost girlfriend.”

“I’d love to come,” Castiel said. Dean smiled and closed the dishwasher. Dean slid his arms around Castiel, pulled him close, and kissed him. “Let’s go find all your things,” Castiel said leading him down the hall. Dean dressed and left, kissing him a few more times before he walked out the door with some of the leftover pie. After Dean left, Castiel took a very long shower before finding his phone to call Anna to take her out to a late lunch. He knew she’d kill him if he let this go any farther without talking to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story about the 'baby' thing--in a previous rendition, apparently I had so many babies it read like that Justin Bieber song. Ooops!
> 
> And some might find it weird that Cas asks Dean if it's ok to call him 'baby' but I think it's important to ask those things.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days went by quickly. Dean was busy cleaning the apartment, and trying to put together a menu that everyone would like. One of Jess’s friends was a vegetarian, so he had to make sure to include things she could eat. In the end, he put together a fruit and veggie plate, cheese, crackers, lunch meats, wings, tacos, chips and dip, and chocolate covered strawberries. Bobby found a set of six folding chairs for cheap at a thrift store. Dean kept telling himself it would be all right but really he was just a nervous mess. There were going to be new people in the house, and Cas, and he felt like everything could go wrong in about five million different ways. Sam must have felt his unease because he tried to be helpful, which only resulted in Dean snapping at him for being in the way.

After that, Sam stayed in the front room. He set up the extra folding chairs that Bobby had found at a thrift store and fiddled with the radio. At around five, Gabe and Cas showed up. Gabe immediately went to the kitchen. Dean was working on the chocolate covered strawberries.

Without looking up he said, “Hey you, wanna lick the-” He blanched when he saw Gabe holding a strawberry.

“Do I wanna lick the what?” Gabe asked cheekily.

“Get out of the strawberries!” Dean yelled as he shoved a strawberry too roughly into the dip. Gabe left howling. Cas talked to Bobby and Sam for a while about Cas’s work before finally venturing into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said leaning on the frame. “Need any help?”

“Hi,” Dean said, smiling warmly at him. His hands were covered in chocolate. “I’m just about about done. Everything else will have to wait till closer to when the girls get here. Just need to go shower. Need to smell nice for the really cute guy I know that’s coming.”

“Oh?” Cas asked. “I’m pretty sure he’s much more concerned with the fact that you’re covered in chocolate…” Dean blushed.

“It’s Gabe’s fault. I totally jumped when he came in to steal a strawberry. I thought he was you…” Cas laughed and stuck his finger in the dip to taste it. He stuck the tip of his finger in his mouth and moaned a little. “And now my five minute shower is no longer going to be five minutes,” Dean said shifting his hips a little, as he threw the bowl in the sink and began washing it. Cas laughed as he crowded into Dean’s space to rinse his finger and and grab a towel so he could dry the bowl. Once it was dry, Dean took it and put it away. They put the strawberries in the fridge and then Dean hugged Cas. “Hi,” he said kissing the other man’s cheek.

“Hi,” Cas said sliding his arms around Dean. “You go get your shower; I’ll guard the strawberries…” He said. Dean kissed him on the mouth as he slid away.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He went to the bathroom and stripped quickly while he played with the water temperature. He showered as fast as he could, scrubbing himself without much thought. He was eager to get back out there and hang out with everyone. He could relax a little now that everything was mostly done, and the only thing left was the wings. He rinsed off and turned off the water. He wrapped the towel around his waist, straightened the bathroom, and left to go to his bedroom. Cas and Gabe were sitting on the couch watching TV. Dean hoped that Sam and Ash were staying out of the strawberries as he went into his room to find clothes. He put on a nicer T-shirt and a pair of holey jeans, knowing they looked best on his ass. He pulled on his dark green over shirt, and wandered out to the living room not wearing shoes. He sat on the couch next to Cas taking his hand.

“What is this?” Dean asked after a minute of not recognizing the show.

“ _Will and Grace_ ,” Cas said. “Gabe loves it, but it’s really just crap TV.”

“Bite your tongue,” Gabe said nudging his brother. “You wouldn’t know good TV if it bit you on the butt!”

“Says the grown man who watches Spongesquare…”

“Spongebob,” Gabe and Dean said at the same time.

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” Cas said shaking his head and squeezing Dean’s hand. Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gabe made a noise of disgust but they ignored him. Cas slid his hand out of Dean’s to wrap his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Bobby, Ash, and Sam were in the dining room talking about school. Dean let himself sit there until about six when he got up to finish up in the kitchen. An hour later, there was a knock on the door and Sam jumped up to get it. Sam opened the door and hugged Jess hello. Behind her were three young women. One of them had bright blue hair and deep green eyes. Dean put down the wings down and went out to greet them, trying to not be overly aware of the fact that she was staring at him.

“Jess you’ve met Dean,” she shook Dean’s hand, “and Gabe,” Gabe waved. Bobby had gotten up and come over. “This is Bobby,” Sam said.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jess said shoving his hand aside and pulling him in for a hug. Bobby smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Bobby said letting her go.

“Over there is our friend Ash,” Ash waved. “And that guy next to him is Dean’s...” Sam made a face at Dean asking for help. Dean made a face back. “Cas,” Sam finished. Cas just shook his head as he got up to shake Jess’s hand. “Everyone this is Bette, Sarah, and Abby,” he said point to each of them. Bette had long straight black hair and warm brown eyes, Sara was small and blonde with pretty blue eyes, and Abby was the girl who couldn’t stop staring at Dean. Sam ushered them all in and closed the door behind them. Abby and Sarah sat down on some of the folding chairs, looking around curiously. Gabe leaned over and started talking to them. They were very pretty. Bette went in the kitchen to find room for the fruity drinks they had found. Dean took them and put them in the fridge. He wondered how long he could hide in the kitchen when he heard someone behind him. It was Abby.

“Hi,” she said. She was holding a plate with some food on it. “Thanks for making sure there was stuff I could eat.”

“You’re the vegetarian,” Dean said. “It’s not a problem. I have a gluten allergy and I get it. It sucks not being able to eat food anywhere that isn’t home.” He shrugged.

“Sam mentioned that,” she said. “It must really suck.” Dean nodded.

“When your diet consists mostly of beer and cheeseburgers, it’s really… not awesome.” Abby walked towards him, hand out.

“You don’t seem like your whole diet consists of that crap,” she said feeling his stomach. Dean blushed.

“I’m-I’m kind of seeing someone,” he blurted.

“Sam mentioned that, too,” she said dropping her hand. “Just…” She shrugged and winked, leaving the kitchen. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He started washing the few dishes that were in the sink and continued to find little chores to keep him there. Eventually Cas came in to find him.

“Going to hide in here all night?” Cas asked leaning on the door frame. Dean blushed.

“Maybe,” Dean said. Cas laughed.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go make nice with your brother’s girlfriend. We’re going to play BS,” he said taking Dean’s hand and dragging him out of the kitchen. Everyone was surrounding the coffee table holding a small handful of cards. Dean sat down next to his brother and Cas was on the other side of him. He thought he was safe till he looked across the table and saw Abby. She winked at him and he blushed again staring at his cards.

“One ace,” she said throwing a card down. They played for a while, laughing when people were caught in obvious lies, and groaning when they had to take particularly big piles. Dean was doing horribly. He kept getting distracted by Abby. Ash was the first one out. They played until only Dean and Bette were left, declaring them the losers. Dean laughed it off as he got up to check on the food. Sam followed him to the kitchen.

“Doing ok?” Sam asked. Dean nodded.

“Weird night…”

“Don’t worry about Abby,” Sam said. “She just is a flirt.” Sam left with some drinks. Dean put out some more food and then went to find Cas. He was sitting on the arm of the couch talking to Abby who was sitting a cushion away. Dean sat down in between them leaning a little into Cas.

“It can be hard,” Cas was saying. “You want to do everything for these kids, but you don’t know what they are going home to, and you’re supposed to remain neutral…” Cas shook his head. “Becoming a teacher is probably the best thing I ever did for myself, though.” Abby nodded.

“I have played around with other career ideas, and I really like English, but I just can’t get enough those little weeny elementary school kids,” she said.

“I don’t think Dean can either,” Cas said. “One of his jobs is a teddy bear doctor. He’d make a good teacher.”

“Being able to make kids stop crying is different than teaching them anything,” Dean said. Cas squeezed his shoulder and Abby smiled at him.

“In kindergarten that’s half the battle,” Cas said. Dean shrugged. Gabe fiddled with the TV trying to find the footage of the ball dropping in New York. Dean stared at the TV falling out of the conversation until Cas got up. “Be right back,” he said squeezing Dean’s shoulder again as he headed for the bathroom. Abby slid a little closer to Dean.

“He’s cute,” she said. “I can’t decide which of you to be more jealous of.” Dean blushed and fiddled with his beer bottle. The night went on. They ate all the food, and the beer bottle box filled quickly. Jess and Sam disappeared for a while and came back slightly more mussed than they had been when they left. Ash and Gabe argued with Bette over which _Lord of the Rings_ movie adaptation was best. Abby sat with Sarah watching the TV but glancing at Dean and Cas every now and then. Dean and Cas mostly ignored everyone, talking quietly about everything and nothing while holding hands.

At 11:55 Dean got up and pulled out a bag of noise makers taking one and handing them around. Most of them worked except Cas’s. Cas enjoyed this far too much. He blew it into Dean’s ear and Dean flailed a little.

“You better stop that before I take that from you and stick it where the sun don’t shine,” Dean threatened grabbing at it.

Cas laughed and leaned into Dean to whisper, “What if I like that?” Dean blushed crimson and nudged at Cas who only laughed harder.

“It’s almost time,” Sam called. They stood around the TV listening to the count down. They all cheered when the ball dropped, kissing, hugging, and blowing their noisemakers, laughing. They sat back down to talk about other New Year’s Eves. At some point Gabe and Sarah left without saying goodbye to anyone. No one noticed until almost one when Cas was ready to go home.

“Lucky girl,” Abby said when they realized what must have happened. Dean bit his lip and didn’t respond to her.

“Shit,” Cas said. “I rode over with him.” He shook his head.

“Let me put the food away and I will take you home,” Dean said. He was just putting the last tupperware in the fridge when Abby came in. She hugged Dean tightly.

“You are too damn pretty,” she said. She smelled sweet, like candy. “I-” She blushed. “I would have pegged you so hard,” she said pulling away and winking at him. “If you boys decide you want a third…” She said and waved her fingers at him. Dean blushed again, not sure what to say, but then she was gone. He said goodbye to everyone and dragged Cas out of there as soon as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very mixed feelings about Becky, and if she had shown ANY interest in Dean, she would have been here instead of an OC. I hope you like the flirting though.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The beginnings of a discussion of abusive John. This is the worst so far as talking about him hitting the boys, but there is more emotional and abandonment issues later.

The drive to Castiel’s apartment was largely silent. They were both tired. It had been a long night. When Dean stopped in front of Castiel’s house, he turned off the car and sighed, leaning on the wheel. Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over and unbuckled Dean’s belt.

“Come up,” he said. “Who knows when Abby and everyone will leave. You’ll at least get sleep here.” Dean slid the belt off and opened the door. They walked up to Castiel’s apartment in silence. They didn’t even bother to turn on the lights, they just walked to the bedroom, stripped to their boxers, got in bed, and curled up around each other, falling instantly asleep.

Castiel woke up and it was still dark. It took him a minute to figure out what woke him, but then Dean kicked again. Castiel cursed, rubbing his shin.

“Dean, wake up,” he said trying to pull away from the sleeping man. Dean mumbled in his sleep and twisted trying to punch someone. Castiel tried to shake his shoulder. “Dean, babe, wake up,” Castiel said. “You’re dreaming, wake up,” he said. Dean grunted and gasped, fists raised as soon as his eyes were open.

“I’m ready bastard!” He said then blinked when he saw Castiel.

“It was just a dream,” Castiel said scooting closer to Dean. Dean dropped his fists and lay limply on the bed.

“Sorry,” Dean said sliding out of the bed and Castiel’s arms. He walked to the bathroom. Castiel watched him go, figuring he needed a few minutes to calm himself. Dean left the bathroom door open. Castiel got up a few minutes later and poked his head in. Dean was leaning against the edge of the tub.

“You ok?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Four-twelve,” Castiel said. “Wanna talk about it?” Dean shrugged again. Castiel stepped next to Dean and turned the water on in the big tub. “Bubbles?” Dean looked at him confused for a moment.

“Sure,” he said. “Although, I may fall asleep in the tub.” Castiel smiled as he pulled out his expensive bath bubbles and added them. They stripped and slipped into the warm foamy water. Castiel sat with his back to the tub and cradled Dean in between his legs, hugging him tight. Dean took a deep breath, leaning his head against Castiel. “Our dad didn’t-he wasn’t himself after our mom died and he did a lot of things I’m sure he regretted,” Dean said sliding his fingers over Castiel’s slick forearm.

“Did he hit you?” Castiel asked. Dean chewed his lip.

“Sometimes… Until Bobby told him if he ever hit either of us again, he’d be sure he lost custody of us permanently.”

“Did Bobby know it was going on the whole time?” Dean shook his head no.

“We moved around a lot for a while, but eventually we ran out of places to move. Bobby invited us to say with him. He saw my black eye and thought it was Sam until one night dad came in drunk and yelling for us. Then he knew. I don’t know how he knew… Dad didn’t even hit me... But Bobby knew. After that dad tried to at least be a little more sober. He never hit us again,” Dean said, his fingers clutching tightly at Castiel’s forearms.

“I’m glad Bobby was there to take care of you,” Castiel said. Dean nodded and played with one of mounds of bubbles.

“Yeah, we were lucky,” Dean said. “So many don’t have a guy like Bobby.”

Castiel nodded. “But you did, and that’s what matters…” Dean shrugged. “Did you ever talk to anyone about this?”

“You mean like a therapist?”

“Yeah,” Castiel said. Dean shook his head no.

“Bobby wanted us to, but dad said no. He was too afraid he would lose custody of us.”

“Not even after he died?” Castiel asked. Dean shrugged.

“By then, he hadn’t hit us in about three years. It didn’t seem to be worth it,” Dean said.

“Do you often have dreams about him?”

“Mostly it’s worse during the holidays because he was worse during the holidays,” Dean said. “Is that weird?”

“That’s pretty normal,” Castiel said. “Have you thought about seeing someone about it now?” Dean shook his head.

“I’m ok,” he said. “I can handle it.”

“Let me know if you change your mind,” Castiel said. “I know some people who work with this sort of thing…”

“What? Emotionally challenged fuck ups?”

“You’re not emotionally challenged or a fuck up,” Castiel said kissing his temple. Dean shrugged. They fell silent for a while. Eventually Dean pulled away from Castiel.

“Let’s go to bed before we drown,” he said standing up. Castiel got up and got them towels. They dried each other off and crawled back in bed not bothering with underpants. When Castiel woke up again, he was alone.

It took him a few minutes to realize that Dean was in the shower. Castiel smiled and got up to find him. Dean had found the radio and turned it to a classic rock station. Castiel smirked as Dean sang, “It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight; risin’ up to the challenge of our rival!” He turned and saw Castiel watching him through the glass.

“Sorry,” Castiel said. “I wasn’t trying to interrupt.” Dean opened the door.

“Join me?” He said. Castiel bit his lip and walked across the cool tiles. Dean pulled the door closed behind him. Castiel stood under the spray, letting the water roll off him until he heard Dean open a bottle and squirt it on his hand. “Can I?” Dean asked holding out his hands and indicating at Castiel’s head. Castiel stepped out of the spray, tilting his head towards Dean. Dean slid his hands into Castiel’s hair, rubbing gently, spreading the foam everywhere. He gently tilted Castiel’s head back rinsing out the bubbles. When Castiel stood, Dean kissed him gently on the lips. “Thanks for last night, by the way,” he said. Castiel smiled.

“Any time,” he said. “Seriously. Even if you aren’t here, just call me. I’ll answer…” Dean smiled and kissed Castiel again. “Your turn?” Castiel asked as they pulled apart. Dean let the other man shampoo his hair. When they were done cleaning each other, they got out of the shower and pulled their clothes on. Castiel made breakfast again and they retreated into the living room before Dean had to go to work at Dee’s. Castiel put on _The Mummy_. Dean snuggled close to Castiel, listening to his heart beat.

“Sometimes I get sad to think that I could never do this…” Dean said pointing at the TV.

“You want to resurrect evil priests and bring about the apocalypse?” Castiel asked. Dean laughed.

“No… I mean like, go on adventures, fight the bad guys, win the cutie…” Dean said shifting so he could see the TV better.

“Dean, you realize you are a teddy bear doctor and you are dating a guy who is at least average looking… That’s gotta count for someone.” Dean kissed him.

“Yeah, I’d say you were at least a six and a half.” Castiel pouted. “Oh all right, you’re a seven, but only because you gave me a bath…” Castiel shook his head.

“Such a brat,” he said kissing Dean.

“I have to go to work soon,” Dean said. Castiel nodded.

“We should go out on actual date,” Castiel said. Dean smiled.

“Menus and everything?” He asked. Castiel nodded and kissed him gently.

“I’ll pick the place and we’ll go,” Castiel said. “Don’t want to get you glutened again…” Dean scoffed but just snuggled closer to Castiel.

“You’re too nice to me,” he said quietly as Castiel rubbed his back. On the screen the warden got eaten from the inside out by a scarab.

“You serious you want to go on adventures where things like that happen?” Castiel asked. Dean huffed and kissed him.

“Stop being such a jerkface,” he said.

“Jerkface? What is this? Third grade?” Dean pinched Castiel’s side making him yelp a little. “Apparently it’s kindergarten. I work every day trying to get them to not fight,” Castiel said as Dean slid his hand up Castiel’s shirt. “Also, don’t start something you can’t finish…”

“When are you going to take me out to dinner?” Dean asked, hand pausing on Castiel’s ribcage.

“What does your work schedule look like?” Castiel asked. Dean thought for a moment.

“I have tomorrow night off, but we are taking Bobby to the airport early Sunday…”

“Sunday night ok? Awkward date night I know, but the kids will be getting back soon…” Dean nodded.

“Sunday night should be fine,” Dean said kissing Castiel again before turning his attention back to the movie. After a while Dean got up and left. Castiel put on _Bed of Roses_. He got all the way through it before Gabriel showed up. He had a peace offering of fruit smoothies.

“Sorry about last night,” Gabriel said. Castiel shrugged.

“You’ve known Dean for a while right?” Castiel asked taking the drink. Gabriel nodded. “Does he ever talk about his parents?”

Gabriel shook his head, no. “Not really. He’s mentioned them before. His dad sounded like a piece of work…” Castiel nodded. “What happened?”

“It just came up is all…” Castiel said. “I was curious if he talked to you… He doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends.”

“You could ask Sam about it,” Gabriel suggested. Castiel shook his head, no.

“I don’t think that would help in this situation,” he said. Gabriel grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The phone rang and Castiel got up to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hi daddy!” Sera said brightly.

“Hi honey, how are you?”

“Great! Except mommy says we have to come home soon…”

“I take it you’re having a good time?”

“Yes! I want to live here forever,” she said. She began telling him about all the rides and food and souvenirs that she and Adriel had gotten. Castiel let her ramble, just happy that one of his favorite people on the planet was happy. After a while Adriel got on the phone and talked to him. They both begged for more time, but Castiel just told them that hey had to listen to their mother. He didn’t want them to have to be in trouble when they got back for being rude.

“Miss you guys,” Castiel said.

“Miss you, too, daddy!” They called. “Here’s mommy,” Sera said and there was the sound of shuffling.

“Hi Cas,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said.

“For?”

“Everything. And letting them call…”

“You are such softie,” she said. “These little monsters will be home soon enough.

“Yeah and then back to work. I wonder how the class will handle the return this year,” he said with a sigh.

“Only one way to find out…” She said. “Don’t let it eat you up…”

“Yeah,” Castiel said.

“You doing ok, Cas? You sound a little down,” she said.

“I’m fine… It was just a long night.”

“You didn’t go to the Winchesters’ last night?”

“I did, it was just a long night, and I miss the kids,” Castiel said.

“We’ll be home soon,” Meg said.

“I know,” Castiel said. “I gotta go. Gabe’s over.”

“Say ‘hi’ for me,” Meg said and was gone with a click. Castiel put the phone down and went to sit next to his big brother. He was tired and wanted a nap. Gabriel was watching _Will and Grace_. Castiel didn’t last five minutes before he was asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean was so busy between work and seeing Bobby off that he didn’t even think about the Date. He didn’t have time to worry about where Cas might take him. Dropping Bobby off was fairly uneventful although he did tell the boys to take care of themselves.

“You jackasses have managed to find decent people to care for. Don’t fuck it up,” he said as he walked to go through security. Dean turned and looked at his brother.

“He’s talking to you,” they both said laughing. In the car Dean started thinking about that night.

“Cas is taking me out on a real date tonight,” he said. Sam smiled.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I have no idea as to what to wear. He didn’t tell me where we were going.”

“You could call and ask…” Sam suggested.

“That would be the logical thing to do,” Dean said. When they got home he locked himself in his room and pulled out all of his clothes and laid them out. He had a couple of nice pairs of Dockers pants that he wore for interviews, a pair of nice jeans, and a lot of really holey pairs. He chose the nice jeans and then stared at his shirts. Eventually he decided to just wear one of his favorite black shirts with a nice button up over shirt. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and went to the living room to wait. Jess was over. They were watching some crime show.

“You look nice,” Jess said looking at him when the commercial came on.

“Got a date,” Dean said chewing on his thumb nail.

“Cas is really cute,” Jess said.

“Your friend Abby sure thought so,” Dean said. Jess laughed.

“Abby’s great,” she said. Dean nodded.

“She seems really interesting,” he said. At seven there was a knock on the door. Dean got up and opened it. Cas smiled at him. He looked good in his thick coat and scarf. His cheeks were pink. Dean leaned over and kissed him.

“Hi, Mr. Novak,” he said.

“Hi, Dean,” Cas said. “You ready to go?” Dean nodded and grabbed his coat from the closet. He waved over his shoulder and followed Cas downstairs. They got in Cas’s large SUV and Cas leaned over and kissed him again.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as Cas cas pulled away from the curb.

“You’ll see,” he said. “How was work?”

“It was work,” Dean said with a shrug. “I’m going to miss Bobby.”

“That’s understandable,” Cas said. “Does he visit often?” Dean shook his head no.

“At Thanksgiving my dad’s friend Ellen came with her daughter, Jo. They’re great. I think Jo is talking about coming for Spring Break on her own.”

Cas pulled onto the freeway. “My family never was one to get together during the holidays once we were grown.”

“Do you wish they would?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

“Not them really, I just wish I had that normalcy that other people seem to take for granted.”

“It must be hard giving up your kids for the holidays…” Cas shrugged again.

“I know Meg wants to see more of them and that she loves them… It’s nice that she can take off time like she can and spend time with them.”

“I kind of hate the holidays,” Dean said. “It’s all a friggin’ lie. The happiness and good cheer. It’s good for a few days, but then everything returns to what it was…” Cas leaned over and took Dean’s hand in his and squeezed. Dean smiled at him a little. They were silent. Cas eventually pulled off the freeway and drove up an old road that eventually turned to gravel. Dean looked at him curiously but Cas said nothing. Eventually Cas pulled off the road and stopped the car. They were in the middle of nowhere.

“What-?” Dean asked as Cas opened the back hatch by pushing a button and getting out of the car. Dean followed him. In the back Cas had made a little nest of blankets, pillows, and had packed a few lunch bags.

“I thought about taking you out somewhere fancy, but… I wanted to take you somewhere important,” he said sliding into the back of the SUV. Dean slid in next to him. “This is where I come to think. It’s where I came when I found out Meg was pregnant, when I was thinking about leaving her… I come here sometimes when I can’t take my studio any more…” Dean looked out the back of the hatch. There were twinkling lights of a city in the distance. Above them were bright stars. Dean leaned into Cas’s shoulder.

“I recognize this from some of your paintings,” Dean said. Cas nodded.

“It’s a place I like for many reasons,” he said and leaned around Dean to get one of the bags. He pulled out a large thermos and opened it. “Hot chocolate?” He asked. “I even have marshmallows.” Dean laughed a little.

“You are so cheesy,” Dean said kissing his cheek. Cas shrugged and pulled out a couple of mugs. He poured the cocoa into them and added marshmallows. He handed one to Dean. “Thank you,” Dean said wrapping his cold fingers around the cup. They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the city.

“I have soup, too,” Cas said. “And some rice crackers…”

“What kind of soup?”

“Tomato.”

“My mom used to make me rice and tomato soup when I was sick,” Dean said after a moment. He took another sip of his cocoa.

“What do you remember about her?”

Dean shrugged. “She and my dad fought like all the time. She would sing me ‘Hey, Jude’ when I would have a nightmare… And she used to tell me that angels were watching over me…” Cas smiled.

“She sounded nice…” Dean sat their watching their warm clouds of breath for a few minutes.

“Yeah… Let’s talk about something else,” Dean said finishing his drink. “What’s your favorite movie?” Cas laughed. “What?”

“You’re going to laugh,” he said. “It’s really cheesy…”

“Just tell me,” Dean said. Cas laughed again.

“I don’t think you’ve seen it,” he said.

“Who’s in it?”

“Carey Grant and Deborah Kerr.” Dean cocked his head at Cas. “ _An Affair to Remember_.” Dean shrugged. “It’s really quite sweet, and it made me really appreciate _Sleepless in Seattle_. I think you’ll like it if you give it a chance.” Dean shrugged again. “It’s about these two people who meet on a cruise ship and fall in love. It’s a very clandestine relationship… He’s a very famous man known for being a womanizer and she doesn’t want to be seen with him… It’s kind of sad in the middle, but it ends well.”

“We should watch it some time,” Dean said as Cas leaned around him to get the soup and crackers.

“What about you? What’s your favorite movie?” Dean laughed a little.

“ _Die Hard_ , hands down…” He said. “Although I also really like _The Terminator_ movies…” Cas laughed.

“Yeah, I could see you really liking those movies,” he said as Cas leaned around him and grabbed the soup and crackers. He poured them some in more cups and hand one to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean said. They sat in silence just looking over the city. Dean finished his soup and reached around for a blanket.

“Cold?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“Who would have thought it could get so cold in California,” he said. Cas smirked.

“And what, it’s warm in South Dakota?” Dean shook his head.

“No, but you expect it there,” he said wrapping the blanket around him. Cas leaned around him and pulled out some small warming packs and handed one to him.

“Scoot back,” Cas said. “I’ll turn the heater on and open the sunroof.” Dean moved his glasses out of the way and scooted back into the SUV laying back on the blankets and pillows. He opened the hand pack as Cas turned on the car and turned the heat up and the music low. He came back around and pulled the door closed and then opened the shade for the sunroof. He snuggled close to Dean.

“I’m beginning to notice a pattern with our dates,” Dean said. “You make me freezing cold and then use it as an excuse to cuddle up all close with me.”

Cas shrugged. “I have no idea as to what you are talking about,” he said pulling some blankets closer. Dean looked down at him and saw the smirk.

“Liar!” Dean said sitting up. Cas giggled.

“It’s just a coincidence,” Cas said. “Although I do like cuddling all close to you. You make a very good pillow.” Dean shook his head and kissed Cas full on the mouth.

“Yes, but if you took me somewhere else we could be in a warm bed. Right now you’ll be lucky to get my coat unbuttoned, it’s so cold here.”

“It’s the ocean,” Cas said. “We aren’t far from it…”

“Excuses, excuses,” Dean said laying back down with Cas. It was warming up nicely and Dean tugged at the top button of his coat. Cas slid his cold but warming fingers down the top of Dean’s coat and shirt.

“We should get going soon,” Cas said. “The police kind of don’t like it when people hang out here for too long.” Dean kissed his nose.

“You little rebel,” he said. They laid there for a few more minutes and then got up and returned to the front of the car. Dean pushed up the middle console so he could sit in the middle right next to Cas holding his hand the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone lied about where the date was going! Cas _was_ going to take him to a restaurant, but this was so much better (and cheesier). And I just _couldn't_ see Cas in a fancy shmancy restaurant and just wherever I make up didn't sound good so.... Cheese it is.


	25. Chapter 25

Castiel drove back into town. At home he had pie waiting with hot tea and coffee. Dean held his hand the whole way home, and Castiel hoped he hadn’t asked too much when they talked about Dean’s family. He figured that would have to be dealt with at some point but it also wasn’t something he wanted to push. By the time they got back to the apartment, Dean had fallen asleep, head resting gently on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered in his hair. “Dean, babe, time to get up.” Dean mumbled something and yawned. He dropped Castiel’s hand and stretched, groaning.

“Sorry I fell asleep,” he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s ok,” Castiel said. They got out of the car and walked up stairs. Dean helped himself to the coffee as Castiel heated up pie and made himself tea. They ate leaning on the counters facing each other. “Can you feel your toes yet?” Dean laughed.

“Almost…” He said taking another bite of his pie. “I wouldn’t say no to another bath…”

“Sorry it was so cold,” Castiel said. “I forget that I’m used to it…” Dean shrugged.

“It’s ok,” he said. “It was really nice seeing all the stars… Kind of makes me homesick for Sioux Falls though…” Castiel nodded. They put their dishes in the sink and headed for the back bathroom. Dean stripped while Castiel filled the tub. When they were both naked, they slipped into the warm water. They stayed in the tub long enough to get feeling back in all their limbs and then they got out. Castiel produced a T-shirt and pair of sweatpants that were Dean’s size. Once dressed, they went to the living room to watch _An Affair to Remember_. Castiel brought out a thicker blanket and some pillows. He arranged the pillows like he wanted and laid down. Dean crawled on top of him and pulled the blanket around them. Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed his hair. They both watched the opening sequence in silence.

About twenty minutes into the movie, Dean looked up at Castiel. “He’s smooth,” Dean said. “I can see why you like him.” Castiel laughed.

“She’s pretty amazing herself,” Castiel said stroking the back of Dean’s hair. “Keep watching.” Dean rested his head back on Castiel’s chest with a sigh. Some time later, Dean sighed again and slid his hand up Castiel’s shirt playing idly with his nipple. “Do you like the movie?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded.

“Carey Grant was a fox in the day,” he said fingering the top of Castiel’s nipple.

“You’re very distracting,” Castiel said.

“You’re the one talking,” Dean said looking up at Castiel. Castiel scowled a little and Dean just smiled, moving his hand from out of Castiel’s shirt. A few minutes later Dean took Castiel’s hand and stroked it with his fingers eventually squeezing it tight and pulling it up to Castiel’s chest. A few more scenes passed and Dean began to slowly kiss the tips of it. Castiel glared down at Dean. Dean smiled up at him and kissed Castiel full on the mouth, slipping his tongue on the other man’s lips and grinding slowly against Castiel. Castiel groaned wracking the nails of his free hand up Dean’s back. Dean moaned, biting Castiel’s lip.

“You’re going to miss the movie,” Castiel said.

“I don’t care,” Dean said pulling down the collar of Castiel’s shirt to lick and nip at Castiel’s collar bone. Castiel moaned a little and rocked his hips against Dean’s. He slid his hands down Dean’s T-shirt and up his back, touching Dean’s smooth skin with his finger tips. Dean shivered a little and slid up Castiel’s body so he could have easier access to the other man’s mouth. They lay like that for a long time, exploring each other’s mouths and touching each other gently. The point of that night wasn’t to get off and Castiel enjoyed every moment of it. After a good long while, Dean kissed Castiel a few times on the cheek and then scooted around so he could have some pillow and still be curled around Castiel. Castiel faced the TV while Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s and nuzzled his face into the back of Castiel’s neck kissing it a few times before his breathing became long and even. Castiel smiled to himself as he wrapped Dean’s arms closer around him and he followed him to sleep.

***

The next morning, Castiel woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Dean groaned and rolled so his face was in the couch. Castiel got up and picked up his phone.

“Hello?” He said trying to suppress a yawn.

“Hey,” Gabriel said. “Open the door. I brought coffee and doughnuts.” Gabriel kicked the door. Castiel glanced at Dean sleeping on the couch and shrugged. He opened the door and Gabriel came in. “Did I wake you?” he asked sounding surprised. “Aren’t you getting back into routine this week?”

“Shhh…” Castiel whispered glancing at the couch. “Dean’s still sleeping…” Dean yawned and stretched.

“I gave up at the smell of coffee,” he said getting up and taking one of the two cups out of the drink carrier. Gabriel shifted uncomfortably as he watched Dean walk into the kitchen and pull out pie from the fridge.

“I didn’t mean-” Gabriel started.

“It’s ok,” Castiel said rubbing sleep from his eyes. “We fell asleep watching _An Affair to Remember_.”

“That crap movie?” Gabriel asked setting the coffee and doughnuts on the counter while Castiel started the kettle to make tea.

“It wasn’t crap,” Dean said. “I didn’t quite make it to the end but it definitely wasn’t crap.” He found the silverware and a plate. He cut himself a large slice of pie and put the rest away.

“Can you hand me the milk, babe?” Castiel asked pulling out a mug. Dean handed it over before closing the fridge.

“It was crap. And so was _Sleepless in Seattle_ ,” Gabriel said taking a bite of a sprinkle doughnut.

“You have no soul,” Castiel said as he picked out the cinnamon roll.

“I’d rather not have a soul than have a crap taste in movies,” he said. They stood around looking at each other in silence for a few minutes until the kettle whistled. Castiel pulled out a box of tea and a mug. When it was set to steeping, he turned around and looked at his brother.

“So what are you up to today?”

“Not much,” Gabriel said. “I just wanted to see if you were busy today or if I could drag you with me…”

“Where to?” Castiel asked.

“Just out,” Gabriel said. “I feel like I’ve been cooped up the last few weeks.”

“I was planning on painting some today, before the kids got back.” Gabriel shook his head.

“You work too much,” he complained. “Dean get him to come out and play with me…” Dean held up his hands.

“I’m staying out of this one,” he said and took another bite of his pie.

“Were you planning on getting something specific?” Castiel asked. “Or is this another one of your ‘let’s-just-wander-about-the-mall-while-you-check-out-hot-guys’ thing?”

“The second one,” Gabriel said. “But I have a specific guy this time!” He said. “Please don’t make me go alone, Dean!” He gave Dean a rather pathetic puppy dog face as Castiel started eating his doughnut.

“How come I’ve never been invited to one of these wondrous outings before?” Dean asked.

“Maybe because you work more than my brother; a feat I did not actually think was possible…” Gabriel said. “Also, you both accepted my bribes,” Gabriel said pointing at the doughnut and coffee. “You have to come with me… Plus, you’ll be able to get me an early start at shopping for my birthday present.”

“I don’t think they sell industrial sized boxes of condoms at the mall,” Castiel said. Dean snorted the coffee, laughing.

“Har har,” Gabriel said. “I have plenty of condoms; I want something pretty…”

“We can’t buy you the salesclerk,” Dean said.

“You two are too funny, did you know that?” Gabriel asked. “I was very nice, brought presents, and this is how you treat me…” Castiel and Dean laughed.

“You are such a whiner,” Dean said. “But I’ll go with you.”

“You pronounced ‘winner’ wrong,” he said.

“Says the 35 year old who refuses to go to the mall alone,” Castiel said. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Castiel. Dean and Castiel laughed. “Let us get dressed and we’ll go with you, you big baby,” he said. They finished their breakfast and Dean and Castiel went to get dressed. Every time they looked at each other, they would start laughing. Once dressed, they went to the mall with Gabriel.

***

The week went by quickly, and before Castiel knew it, Meg had dropped the kids off. Castiel tried to not be nervous, but it was creeping in around the edges. Dean would eventually have to be introduced to Meg and, more officially, to the kids. Castiel wasn’t really worried about the kids; they loved Dean and Castiel knew for a fact that some of their classmates had gay parents. It was Meg that he was worried about. He didn’t know what had happened between her and Sam, but he also knew there would really be no way around introducing Dean to her. They had agreed early in their break up that if either of them started seriously dating anyone, the other would have to approve them to be around the kids. So far, it had not been an issue. Meg had a few interns, but nothing serious and Castiel just hadn’t really dated. He knew it had only been about a week, but he had a feeling that Dean was going to be around a while.

He decided to just let it be for now. Meg knew he existed, but school was starting back up, so he could hold it off for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, Gabe is bi bi bi!! but messes around with men more than women. And so far as him wanting to go to the mall with Cas... Well, he knows that his little brother _could _be a recluse if he wanted to be, and Gabe, for the most part, lets him. Occasionally, he does feel obligated to drag him out and do stuff. This was one of those times, he just seriously didn't know Dean was over.__


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a third job. Also, there is a lot of smut in this chapter.

Post-Christmas season was slow in the teddy bear hospital field. Dean’s hours got cut. He was no longer closing on Saturdays, but that opened up the dinner rush at Dee’s so he tried to not care too much. Tuesdays were the slowest. He would stand behind the counter for a while, get bored, and inevitably start playing with some of the toys on the counter. The GI Joes were in the middle of an epic battle when the bell chimed and a scrawny kid with black hair came in.

“Hi, do you have a phone I could use?” He asked. Dean shook his head, dropping one of the GIs, blushing.

“Sorry, no public phone,” he said. The kid bit his lip.

“I just need to use it really quick,” he said. “My car won’t start and I just need to call my uncle’s garage…”

“What’s the problem?” Dean asked exiting from behind the counter.

“I don’t know… It just keeps making this weird noise and won’t turn over.” They went outside and he showed Dean his car. It was an old red clunker.

“Try and start it,” Dean instructed. The kid got in the car and turned the key. It made a weird noise and Dean hmm’d. “Pop the hood for me,” he said. The kid did as he was told. Dean lifted the hood and stared into the engine. A lot of stuff looked new but the battery connector was old and crusted with battery acid. “I’ll be right back,” Dean said going to the Impala and popping his trunk. He got out a few tools and came back. First he detached the battery cables and then cleaned them and the connectors with a rag as best he could. He put them all back together and stood back. “Try it again,” he said. The kid turned the key and the engine flared into life. He was smiling at Dean as Dean closed the hood.

“Thanks man,” the kid said.

“You need to get a new battery,” Dean said. “That one is old and needs to be replaced. You probably even need new battery connecting cables.” The kid nodded.

“I’m going to my uncle’s right now. Thanks man,” he said. Dean nodded, put his tools away, and returned to the store. He washed his hands and returned to the front counter to wait.

The next day, Dean had one customer. A parent was returning a toy that their child had not liked from Christmas. They were gone within five minutes. Dean was just about to take out the GI Joes again when the front door opened and a man came in.

“Are you the guy who helped my nephew Kevin with his car yesterday?” He asked.

“Why?” Dean asked. He didn’t want to get yelled at for no reason.

“Because you fixed his car within five minutes… People around here don’t often do that. My name is Jackson,” he said. “Have you ever worked at an auto shop before?”

“My uncle’s back in South Dakota,” Dean said.

“What apart?”

“Sioux Falls,” Dean said.

“Never been there,” Jackson said. “What are you doing working here?”

“I couldn’t find mechanic work,” Dean said. “I needed a second job, I’m putting my little brother through college.” Jackson whistled.

“Stanford?” The man asked. Dean nodded. “That’s a lot of money,” he said. Dean nodded again. “Are you still interested in working in a shop?”

“Hell yes!” Dean said. _Is this real life?_ Dean thought to himself. The man laughed and Dean wondered if he’d talked out loud.

“Alright, what’s your schedule look like?” They worked out a tentative time for Dean to come in the following Saturday. As soon as Jackson left, Dean could barely contain his excitement. Jackson was pulling away from the curb as Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Cas. Sera answered the phone.

“Hello,” she said. “May I ask who is calling?” In the background Dean could hear Cas asking for the phone.

“Hi Sera, it’s Dean. Can I talk to your dad?” She shrieked in his ear and he jumped and laughed.

“Hi Dr. Dean! How are you? How is your tummy?”

“I’m good, tummy is fine. Can I talk to your daddy?”

“Sure,” she said. “But did you like my pictures?”

“I loved them,” he said. “They are hanging up on my fridge at home.”

“Really?” She asked. “Adriel’s too?”

“Adriel’s too,” Dean said. Sera shrieked again.

“Here’s Daddy,” she said. “I have to go find Adriel and tell him.” There was the sound of shuffling, and then Cas was on the other line.

“Hi, Dean,” he said. Dean smiled and sighed a little.

“Hey Cas,” he said. “I’m at work still, but I just had to tell you first, I got a job at an auto shop.”

“That’s great!” Cas said. “That’s really… That’s great! We should celebrate. What time do you get off? I’ll take us all out to Dee’s.”

“I get off about six,” he said. “I’ll call Sam.”

“Sounds good…” They talked for a few more minutes and then Dean hung up to call his brother. At six-fifteen, he entered Dee’s and found Sam, Cas, and the kids in a corner, being served drinks by Gabe.

“On the house,” Gabe said handing Dean a beer. Dean blushed a little.

“I gather you heard?”

“Yes, and I’m very excited for you,” Gabe said. Dean went and joined the others, allowing Sera and Adriel to sit on either side of him. They talked to him about school, and asked him about his new job, and it was what he wanted to do forever. Cas and Sam watched him with amused faces as their meals were brought and he was called upon to cut a hotdog, and blow on a fresh chicken strip. Near the end of the meal, both of them had to use the restroom, but Cas took them, leaving Dean with his brother.

“You’re killing me, Mother Dean,” Sam said stealing a french fry. Dean shook his head.

“I like kids…” He said. “Those kids are awesome.” Gabe came and gave Dean another beer. Sam just shook his head.

“When are you going to tell Bobby he’s a grandfather?” Dean choked on his beer a little.

“Whoa!” He said. “That’s-just whoa!” Sera came running back to the table, and Dean got up to let her in the booth. He really did like the kids, but _him_ their other dad? He was not ready for _that_ job description yet. After they ate, Dean walked Cas and the kids to his car.

“Do you close on Friday at Dee’s?” Cas asked as the kids buckled themselves in.

“No,” Dean said. “I just work till seven. And I go into the shop on Saturday at nine.”

“Good,” Cas said. “I’ll make dinner. We can celebrate a bit more privately then.” He kissed Dean quickly on the cheek and got in his car. Dean smiled after them as Sam came and punched Dean on the arm.

“Let’s go,” he said. “I have plans with Jess.” Dean drove back in the Impala, thinking about Cas and the kids and how if this worked out, he _would_ be partially responsible for those kiddos. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he he pulled in front of their building.

The week went by slowly for Dean. He was eager to see Cas and start his new job but time seemed to be standing still. Work was slow at both places, and Sam was busy with his internship, classes, and Jess. Gabe was closing at Dee’s so Dean didn’t have that distraction.

He watched Dr. Sexy until he thought his eyes were going to fall out. Finally it was friday. His shift went by fairly quickly, and was done before he knew it. He practically ran to the Impala and definitely sped to Cas’s. He knocked on the door and opened it, not wanting to wait any more.

“Hello…” He called. There was a shriek, a thud, and a pair of arms around his waist.

“Dr. Dean!” Adriel said from around his waist. Sera came running to the front door, one of her shoe laces flopping dangerously. She tried to hug him but Adriel kicked at her. Dean tried to not smile as Sera just waved.

“Sera, come back so I can tie your shoe,” Cas called from the other room. Both of them started chattering at Dean who had trouble following either of them or making his way further into the apartment.

“Come on guys,” Dean said. “Let’s go find your dad.” He picked up Adriel and they walked into the living room. Cas smiled up at Dean. Sera went back to her dad and extended her foot. Cas tied her shoe and turned to get her back pack.

“Turn,” he said. She turned and put on her bag.

“Are you all ready to go to your mom’s?” Dean asked Adriel.

“Yup,” he said.

“Do you have a backpack too?”

“Yup,” he repeated.

“Well where is it?”” Dean asked.

“My room,” he said and pointed down the hall. Dean carried him to his room and set him down but Adriel wouldn’t let him go.

“Come on, buddy. We gotta get your bag. Your mom-”

“Mommy!” Shrieked Sera from the front room.

“-is here,” Dean finished. Adriel let him go, grabbed his bag, grabbed Dean’s hand, and pulled him to the front room.

“Mom! Dr. Dean is here!” Adriel said. Meg looked up from her daughter and studied Dean. He smiled warmly at her.

“Hi Meg. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally,” he said.

“Winchester?” Meg asked shaking his hand.

“Winchester,” Dean agreed.

“Dr. Dean is the best stuffy fixer!” Adriel said. “He’s even better than you, dad.” Meg laughed.

“Is that so?” She asked taking her son’s hand.

“Yup!” He said.

“You two munchkins ready?” Meg asked. They nodded and ran to hug Dean goodbye.

“Bye guys,” Cas said as they hugged him. “Bye Meg. See you Sunday.”

“Bye Cas, by Doc. It was good to meet you,” she said leading the kids away. As soon as the door clicked closed, Dean let out a deep breath.

“That was awkward as shit,” he said. Cas nodded agreeing.

“Sorry about that,” Cas said standing up and walking to Dean to kiss him hello on the cheek. Dean pulled him close, hugging him.

“It’s ok,” Dean said. “At least your kids like me.”

“I think Meg likes you too,” Cas said heading to the kitchen. “It’s just awkward because of your brother.” Dean followed him into the kitchen. “Spaghetti ok?” Cas asked pulling out a pot.

“Sure,” Dean said. Cas pointed at a cabinet.

“Mind helping?” Dean shook his head. “Get out the spaghetti and sauce and we’ll get this going.” Dean felt weird cooking with someone. He was used to Sam leaving him alone, but he found it was kind of nice cooking with Cas. Randomly he’d stop and kiss an exposed spot on Dean’s neck or he’d just put his hand on Dean’s hip or waist to tell him he was there. _I could get used to this…_ Dean thought to himself as they ate in the dining room, sitting close but not touching. When dinner was over, they went into the living room to watch _Alien_. Dean insisted on turning off the lights, which made Cas nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked pulling the other man close.

“I-I don’t generally watch scary movies in the dark,” Cas said. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Cas.

“Don’t worry, Cas,” Dean said. “I’ve got you.” Cas kissed Dean and they snuggled close under the blanket to watch the movie. They were half way through the movie when Cas started nibbling on Dean’s ear. “Movie getting too intense for you, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas shook his head and licked Dean’s jaw.

“Just realized that I have you here with no kids and no reason to not touch you like this…” Cas said sliding his hand over Dean’s crotch. Dean turned and slid his hand into Cas’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into Cas’s mouth. Cas slid across Dean’s lap kissing him and grinding their hips together for a few minutes. “Come to bed,” Cas whispered.

“Why not-” But Cas just shook his head and got up. 

“Come to bed,” he repeated, hand out to help Dean up. Dean stood and kissed Cas who started walking backwards, trying to lead them around the furniture to the hall. They ran into the wall but continued to slide down the hall kissing. Dean fumbled with Cas’s pants as they got closer to the bedroom. Cas tripped on a toy and they both fell in the doorway in a heap, panting. Cas kicked the toy away trying to kiss Dean some more.

“You ok?” Dean asked. Cas nodded trying to sit up but Dean just pushed him back down. He slid down Cas’s body and undid his pants. Dean pulled them off and threw them behind him. He rucked up Cas’s shirt and ran his fingers down Cas’s stomach. Cas’s breath hitched a little as Dean began to stroke his cock and then slid his mouth around the tip and down the shaft.

“Oh, fuck, Dean, yes,” Cas said wrapping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck. Dean sucked and hummed. “Yeah, baby, just like that. Just like that,” Cas said. Dean slid his other hand up to gently play with Cas’s balls. “Fuck, yeah. More, Dean, give me more.” Dean released Cas’s balls and slid his hand up to Cas’s mouth. Cas kissed the tips, but Dean slid his fingers inside. Cas hmmed and sucked on them for a moment. Dean then slid his hand back down to Cas’s perineum to touch him with spit slicked fingers. Cas bucked into Dean’s mouth but Dean just kept moving and swallowing. Dean slid off of Cas’s cock, breathing deeply. He looked up at Cas and watched him as he ran just the tip of his tongue over the under side of Cas’s dick. When he got to the tip, he slid his mouth back over Cas’s shaft. Cas didn’t know how much longer he would last and then Dean’s fingers were sliding back even further until they were gently tracing around Cas’s hole. Cas grabbed at Dean’s hair, holding tight as he came. Dean just swallowed until Cas’s body relaxed. Dean slid Cas out of his mouth and put his head on Cas’s inner thigh, taking deep breaths.

“You alright?” Cas asked. Dean sat up slowly and nibbled on his lip.

“Yeah, man… Just…” Cas sat up letting his shirt fall covering him a bit. Discomfort was oozing from Dean and Cas bit his lip. “It’s been a while since I did that without a condom… You-you’re clean right? Are you sleeping with other people?”

Cas was quiet for a moment. “I’m clean, Dean,” he said finally, taking Dean’s hand. “I wouldn’t have let you do that if I wasn’t…” He paused for another minute. “I haven’t slept with anyone for a while. After Meg, there was a-a lot of people… But… It’s-it’s been a while… It’s hard with the kids. I don’t want to bring anyone around that could hurt them.”

“I guess we should have talked about that a while ago,” Dean said scratching the back of his neck. Cas nodded. “I’m-I’m not sleeping with anyone else either…” Dean said. Cas smiled and kissed Dean.

“We should get on the bed…” Cas said getting to his feet. He held his hand out to Dean who took it and stood up. They sat on the edge of the bed. “So we’re not seeing other people,” he said.

“Nope,” Dean replied squeezing Cas’s hand. Dean kissed him a few times. “Been a while since I could say I was someone’s boyfriend,” he said. “Guess it was bound to happen again.”

“You’re telling me…” Cas said and kissed him again. Dean tugged on the hem of Cas’s shirt. They pulled apart and Cas pulled off his shirt and kissed for a few more minutes as Cas rubbed his hand over Dean’s still covered cock. “Now, are you going to stay clothed all night, or are you going to put this bad boy to use?” Dean chuckled a little as Cas flopped on the bed and reached to get out the lube and a condom. “I took a risk and left these in here this morning, hoping my kids wouldn’t find them,” he said sitting up and handing the bottle to Dean who just stared at it. Cas crawled up to the middle of the bed, and stretched out. Dean felt his heart thudding in his chest. “I want you to prep me,” Cas said. Dean looked from the lube to Cas’s ass and back again.

“I-uh… I…” Dean cleared his throat. Cas scooted around so his ass was in the air.

“Come on, baby. Do this for me please…” Cas said.

“I’ve-I’ve never done this…” Dean cleared his throat. “I’ve-uh… I’ve never actually prepped another guy before…” Dean said. Cas sat up and looked at Dean.

“Seriously?” He asked. “You’ve never fingered another guy’s ass before?” Dean shook his head.

“Most of my focus has been on the cock… I had a girlfriend once who talked about wanting to try anal, but we broke up before we could do it…” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“It’s ok, Dean. I’ll walk you through it,” he said. “Come up on the bed and make yourself comfortable. You’re probably going to be sitting in the same position for a while. And take your shoes off.” Dean toed off his boots and threw his socks off the side of the bed. He sat where Cas indicated for him to sit. Dean sat cross legged and Cas returned to his initial position. “Now, nerves might make you want to just ‘dive in’ as it were… This, my friend, is a very bad idea. You want to get to know this area. This is an area I want you to be comfortable with… You can touch anything _but_ my hole…”

“Just touch?” Dean asked.

“Start with touch, if you want to do more, we can work with that later…” Cas said. Dean cleared his throat and moved to a kneeling position. First, he touched Cas’s calves. They were familiar and almost neutral. He slid one hand slowly up Cas’s inner thigh, stroking gently. “That’s good, babe,” Cas whispered. Dean smiled, took a deep breath and gently cupped Cas’s balls. They were also familiar but looked different from this angle. Cas moaned a little. Dean leaned forward and stroked Cas’s cheek with the other hand. “One thing I really like to do,” Cas said, his voice a little less stable, “is just-” Dean slid his thumb up past Cas’s perineum and gently played with his hole. Cas let out a ragged breath. “Good, that’s good,” he said. “Now, when you do the next part you want to remember to go slow. Let the muscles unclench a little before you put your finger in there otherwise it will be a firey death pain.” Dean chuckled a little. “You think I’m joking?”

“No, no,” Dean said. “I’ve experienced firey death pain,” he said getting the bottle of lube.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said. Dean looked up.

“It wasn’t you,” he said.

“I know,” Cas said. “I’m still sorry.” Dean lubed up his finger and reached tentatively towards Cas but then dropped his hands.

“I can’t,” Dean said. “I’m sorry, I-I just can’t…”

“Yes you can,” Cas said reaching around for Dean’s hand. “Give me your hand… I’ll show you… It’s easy…” Dean held out his hand and Cas put his hand where he wanted it. Dean’s slick finger rested on Cas’s hole. “Just push in… You’ll feel some resistance, but that’s normal…” Cas said. Dean pushed and Cas hissed. “Too fast,” he said. “But don’t-” Dean pulled his hand back and Cas grimaced.

“Sorry,” Dean said.

“It’s ok,” Cas said. “Try again…” Dean took a deep breath, added some more lube to his finger and paused again on his hole. “Slowly,” Cas said. Dean pushed in just barely, feeling the resistance of the tight ring of muscles. He waited and then slowly they started to unclench. Dean pushed his finger in a little more and paused. It took a few minutes, but finally his whole finger was in Cas’s ass. “Good, that’s good Dean,” Cas said. “You’re so good to me baby,” he said. Dean wiggled his finger a little. “Yup, move it around a little. You want to make sure there’s room for finger number two…” Dean twisted his finger around, exploring. He was vaguely aware he was starting to sweat. Cas groaned. “More,” he choked out. “More please…” Dean slid his finger out, added lube to the second finger and pushed in gently. This time the muscles unclenched faster and Dean was surprised at how much this was turning him on. “Now very slowly start making a scissor motion with your fingers. Your dick is going to be in my ass at some point tonight and let’s just say you aren’t the smallest guy around…” Dean blushed and did as he was told. Cas groaned as Dean finally found his prostate. “Fuck, yes, right there…” Cas said shoving his face into the pillows. “Fucking right there…” Dean stroked him a few more times until Cas pitched forward. “Stop, stop, or I’ll just be done…” He said. Dean pulled out slowly and added lube to his ring finger and pushed in gently. Cas groaned into the pillow as Dean moved his fingers around, twisting and turning until finally Cas just took over and rocked back on Dean’s hands. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he yelled. Dean grabbed Cas’s hip and slid his fingers out abruptly. Cas moaned and fell on his side. “Good,” he said vaguely. “Good, I think my ass is prepared for your dick.” Dean laughed and pulled off his shirt. “What did you think?”

“I’ve never seen you come apart like that,” Dean said. “It was hot.” He leaned down and kissed Cas as he undid his pants. He threw all clothes off the bed and sat waiting for further instructions.

“Lay on your back,” Cas said grabbing the condom. He opened it and expertly rolled it onto Dean’s hard cock. “The trick is lube is your friend. Very rarely can you have too much of it,” he said and added a little more to the condom. Cas then put the bottle on the night stand. He positioned himself over Dean’s cock and slid slowly down it. From his face, Dean could tell it still smarted a little, but then it didn’t matter. Dean was balls deep in Cas and Dean couldn’t think any more. So much pressure, and so much heat. He was surprised he hadn’t come yet. And then Cas started moving. Dean groped for something to cling to. One hand found Cas’s and they squeezed tightly together. The other clutched at Cas’s leg at his hip. “T-tell-” Cas panted.

“Tight, so fucking tight, and perfect. I’ve never-I’ve never-so fucking tight and hot…” Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hand and moved a little faster. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…” Dean cried out, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks but not caring. “More,” he croaked. He hoped he could talk in the morning. Cas pumped a little faster and then it was over. Dean came with a hoarse cry, clutching Cas’s hand tightly. He wondered if hands could bruise. Cas’s cock splattered a little bit of come over Dean’s stomach. Neither of them bothered about it as Cas pulled off and pulled Dean tight.

“So good,” he said. “So fucking good and perfect for me, baby,” Cas said. Dean clutched at Cas. Cas kissed Dean’s eyebrow as Dean wiped at his eyes, trying to regain some control, his heart still racing. “That was amazing,” Cas said. “You ok?” Dean nodded, trying to not listen.

“Tired,” he said shoving Cas to his back and shoving his face in Cas’s armpit, trying to let Cas’s scent over power the words he didn’t want to hear. “Sleep…” He closed his eyes and was gone.

The next morning, Dean got up before Cas, took a shower and left, trying to get his head focused on the task ahead: new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far as not wanting to have sex on the couch, Cas likes couch sex, but he doesn't want to do it there because a. cleaning couches can be expensive, and b. his kids hang out there far too much.
> 
> I am not entirely sure where the feelings come from, but they are there. Woo intense sex?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Dean remains stubborn!

Castiel tried to not feel disappointed when he woke up alone the next morning. It was nearly 10 and he knew Dean was probably at his new job. Castiel groaned a little as he got up and went to take a shower. There was a sticky note on the mirror.

_Cas, Sorry I had to leave before you got up. Hope you don’t mind I borrowed your shampoo and stuff. Call you tomorrow. -Dean_

Castiel smiled a little. He knew he’d pushed too hard last night after Dean had fallen asleep and his body remained clenched around Castiel’s for a long time. Castiel cursed himself but took the note as a good sign. He took a shower, pulled on some loose sweats and went to the kitchen. He checked the time, and he knew Anna would be there soon. He had some new paintings for her. He poured himself some cereal and leaned on the counter eating it. Anna came in a few minutes later. They hugged and Castiel took her back to his studio.

“How is life?” She asked. Castiel shrugged.

“Pretty good,” he said. “Glad it’s Martin Luther King, Jr. weekend.”

“Meg keeping the kids monday too?”

“Yep,” Castiel said. “Crowley is finally leaving this week…”

“Good,” Anna said studying the paintings of Dean. “These are…” She paused. “You’re sure you want to sell these?”

“No good?” Castiel asked. Anna shook her head.

“They are amazing… just…”

“Oh I kept a few that I won’t sell,” Castiel said.

“So things are still progressing?”

“We officially put the ‘boyfriend label’ on last night…” Castiel said.

“Awesome!” Anna said standing up and hugging him. “I’m so happy for you…” She kissed his cheek.

“Yep, and the kids like him, and he’s met Meg… It’s all working pretty well all together…” He said. Anna smiled at him.

“And how’s Gabe?”

“Oh, Gabe is his usual self,” Castiel said. I don’t think anything could ever stop him.” They talked for a while longer, and then Anna left with some of the paintings. Castiel curled up on the couch and put on _An Affair to Remember_. He dozed all day, feeling too tired to paint.

The next day, Dean called on his lunch break.

“How is it?” Castiel asked.

“It’s awesome here, Cas,” Dean said. “There’s a ton of work, and Jackson even said I could help with some restoration work eventually.”

“Good!” Castiel said. “I’m really happy for you…” He said. There was a pause on the other end.

“Hey, Cas… Listen… Sorry about-”

“No, I’m-”

“Can I come over tonight? Will the kids be there?” Dean interrupted. “I have tomorrow off, but then after that I don’t know when I will have time for a while…”

“Of course you can come over, Dean. And it wouldn’t matter if the kids were over. They like you, you like them… I would love to see you before your life gets crazy hectic,” Castiel said.

“Ok, good,” Dean said. Someone yelled in the background. “Sorry, Cas, gotta go. See you later, babe.” And then he was gone. Castiel ended the call on his end, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He then pulled on some shoes and went to the store to buy stuff for hamburgers and pie.

Dean came in just as Castiel was pulling the fries out of the oven. After setting them down, Castiel turned and hugged Dean tightly.

“Hey, babe,” Castiel whispered kissing his ear. “How are you?”

“Good,” Dean said. “Today was a good day.”

“Good,” Castiel said as he divided up the fires onto two plates. Dean took the plates and took them to the dining room.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Dean said.

“No, no… It’s ok,” Castiel said squirting ketchup on his hamburger.

“I just-I’ve never-” He bit his lip.

“We can slow down,” Castiel said fiddling with his butter knife. Dean took Castiel’s and and squeezed.

“Don’t want to…” He said. “It’s not that…”

“Well then what is it?”

“I-” He started. “It’s the stuff you say in bed. I’m not perfect… I-I’m not good…” Castiel looked up, startled.

“What do you mean, Dean?” Castiel asked. “You are one of the nicest, sweetest, most generous men I have ever met…” Dean blushed and stared at his burger.

“No I’m not,” Dean said. “I’m a dick.”

“Dean,” Castiel said. “Dean look at me…” Dean looked up but didn’t quite meet Castiel’s eyes. “There aren’t many siblings who would work three jobs to make sure their brother was taken care of… Trust me. I have four of them…” Dean mumbled something about it not being enough. “What do you mean it’s not enough?” Castiel asked. “You provide food, shelter, and love for Sam. You give him everything he needs and most of the things that he wants. What more is there?” Dean shrugged and continued to stare at Castiel’s chin. There were so many things that Castiel wanted to say, but he didn’t dare say any of them. He just squeezed Dean’s hand and picked up his burger. Dean followed suit, and they ate in silence. When they were done, Castiel did the dishes while Dean sat on the counter, waiting for him to be done.

“Want to take a bath?” Dean asked. “I like your soap…” Castiel smiled a little and nodded.

“Sure,” Castiel said. “Why don’t you go start it? I’m almost done here…” Dean kissed him on the cheek and went to the back of the apartment. Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was happy that John was already dead or Castiel would have some choice words for him. He finished the dishes and walked to the bathroom. Dean was peaking in his Toy Drawer.

“What’s this?” Dean asked pulling out an enema bag. Castiel laughed.

“That’s for cleaning out an ass to prep for rimming,” Castiel said taking the bag from him and putting it back. Other things in the drawer included more condoms, some flavored lube that probably was past expiration, and a couple of dildos. “See anything you like?” Castiel asked. Dean blushed and pulled off his clothes.

“I just want a bath…” He said stepping into the warm water and looked towards Castiel. Castiel pulled off his clothes and got in the warm water, pulling Dean close when they were both sitting.

“You’re covered in grease,” Castiel said grabbing a washcloth and beginning to scrub at Dean’s arm. After his arms, Castiel washed Dean’s chest, back, and legs. “I would wash your hair, but we need fresh water…” Castiel said pulling the plug on the drain. “Get up, and I’ll wash your hair in the shower.” Dean stood up slowly.

“You don’t have to,” he started.

“I want to,” Castiel said getting up and kissing him. “Come on,” they stepped into the shower and Castiel turned it on. Dean leaned his face into the spray while Castiel picked out a shampoo. “Head,” Castiel said after he poured some in his hands. Dean leaned towards Castiel and let him scrub at his hair. It was hard for Castiel to not say more, but he could tell being quiet was helping. When they were done, Dean dried off and put the clothes on that Castiel had bought for him. They crawled into Castiel’s big bed and cuddled close. Dean lay with his head resting on Castiel’s chest. Castiel rubbed his back.

“Growing up, it was my job to take care of Sammy,” Dean said. “I was four when my mom died and my dad started drinking. He would leave for days sometimes… I was left with the formula and bottles, and all I’d have to eat was bread and bologna. I would try and portion it, and it was usually enough… One time, before he was toilet trained, I ran out of diapers and had to ask the neighbors for help. That was the first time CPS was called, and the first time my dad tried to get sober…”

“Jesus,” Castiel said. “How old were you?”

“Six or seven. Once my dad got CPS off his case, things got worse. He stopped going to AA and that’s when he started hitting us…” Castiel held Dean closer. “‘It’s your job to take care of Sammy..’ my dad would tell me. ‘That’s your one job; not to talk to the neighbors...’” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You know what your dad did was wrong, right?” Castiel asked, stopping the soothing motion. Dean said nothing. Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Sorry to bring it all up,” Dean said. “I’m just worried about how I’m going to pay for Sam’s school next year…”

“Have you ever thought about getting a loan?”

“Nope,” Dean said lacing his fingers with Castiel’s.

“Well, make Sam get a job or two over the summer…” Castiel said squeezing Dean’s hand. “It’ll work out…” Dean nodded. They were soon asleep. Castiel woke up around six. It was still dark out, but the moonlight lit up the room. Dean was still sleeping, hand curled in Castiel’s T-shirt. Dean was so much less guarded when he was sleeping; it was almost as if he was a different person. Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was cold, but he was awake so he got up, peed, and went to his studio. Dean was still sleeping when he returned a few minutes later with a pad of paper. He turned the radio on low, and sat on the floor looking up at Dean in the moonlight. He drew for a long time. Eventually Dean stretched out an arm.

“Cas?” He said.

“Yes Dean?”

“Wharye you doin?”

“What am I doing?” Castiel asked. Dean mmmd. “Drawing.” Dean blinked and looked down at Castiel.

“Come to-come-” Castiel put down the pad and pencil and got up. Dean scooted over and wrapped his arms around Castiel as he got in. “Cold,” Dean said trying to pull Castiel’s cold limbs closer to help warm him up. “Why are you awake?” Dean asked.

“We went to bed fairly early,” Castiel said with a shrug. Dean mmmd again.

“Time is it?” Castiel glanced at the clock.

“Almost seven,” Castiel said.

“Let’s sleep for a few more hours, and then I’ll make you breakfast,” Dean said snuggling close to Castiel.

“Ok, babe,” Castiel said rubbing his back. On the radio played some version of “Make You Feel My Love.” Castiel chuckled.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Just this song…” Castiel said.

“What’s wrong with this song? I like this song…”

“I do too,” Castiel said and kissed Dean’s hair. “Go back to sleep.” They both laid still for a few minutes and then Dean sighed.

“I give up…” He said. “You up for pancakes?” Dean asked getting up. “Do you have any cream cheese?” They got up and walked into the kitchen. Dean cooked breakfast for them and they ate standing in the kitchen. When they were done, they went in the living room and Dean flipped through channels. Castiel lay with his head in Dean’s lap. They spent most of the day dozing and watching TV. Around three, Gabriel came over.

“I hope you’re clothed,” Gabriel said hand over his eyes as he walked in.

“Oh like you’ve never seen me naked,” Dean said and then covered his mouth looking down at Castiel who just raised his eyebrow.

“Fair enough,” Gabriel said coming in the living room and gave Dean a six pack of gluten free beer.

“Oh you do love me,” Dean said pulling one out and opening it. Castiel sat up and yawned. He really didn’t want to know what Dean had meant, but he had some feeling he already knew.

“What time are the kiddos coming home?” Gabriel asked.

“They should be here in a few hours…” Castiel said. “Suppose I should get out of my pajamas at some point…” Dean leaned over and put his head on Castiel’s leg. “But apparently that time is not now…” Castiel said stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I have the latest Dr. Sexy…”

“Put it on…” Dean said. Gabriel got up and popped it in. Castiel slid his hand down the back of Dean’s shirt and Dean shivered. “You’ve had all day, mister,” he said. Castiel smiled.

“It was a good try to get out of this mindless crapola,” Castiel said pulling his hand out. They watched TV until there was a knock on the door and the kids came running in.

“Uncle Gabe! Doc!” Sera shrieked and rushed into her uncle’s arms while Adriel jumped on Dean, knocking the wind out of him. Meg came in with their backpacks.

“Hi Meg,” Castiel said as she handed him the bags.

“Hey,” she said. “They ate a late lunch so I don’t know how hungry they’ll be for dinner.”

“Ok…” Castiel said as Dean tried to pull himself into a sitting position to tickle Adriel. They were both giggling. “Did they behave?”

“Well enough…” Meg said. “They were a little upset by Crowley leaving, but honestly I am relieved. He was staying for a few weeks, not a few months.”

“Daddy, save me!” Adriel shrieked jumping into his father’s arms.

“I’m gonna getcha!” Dean said as Castiel tried to protect his son.

“Sorry,” Castiel said. Meg shook her head.

“It’s ok… Thanks for letting me have them for the long weekend,” she said. “Bye guys,” she called.

“Bye mommy!” They both called.

“Love you!” Sera said as Adriel continued to giggle. Castiel started to tickle Adriel too and Gabriel came in for the save. They goofed off for a while until finally the kids went to put their stuff away.

“I should get going,” Gabriel said. “I’ve intruded enough on this familial bliss…” Dean threw a pillow at him.

“Stay for dinner,” Dean said looking up at him from the couch cushion.

“I have to get up at six to open…” Gabriel said. Dean groaned.

“Don’t remind me about work… I’m pretending I’m not working all three jobs tomorrow…” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead just as Adriel came in the living room. The three grown men exchanged glances, but Adriel just turned the TV to Spongebob. Gabriel shrugged.

“I’ll see you later,” he said and left. At the commercial break, Adriel came over to Dean.

“Can I sit in your lap, Doc?” He asked.

“Sure,” Dean said sitting up and pulling the little boy in his lap. They watched Spongebob until Castiel told Adriel it was time to get ready for bed which meant bath time. After the kids were bathed they asked for individual stories with a switch off. Dean started with Adriel and Castiel with Sera, then they switched so the kids got two stories, but some one-on-one time with each man.

Just as Castiel went to turn off the light, Adriel asked him “Do you love Dean?” Castiel glanced over his shoulder and thought he could still hear Dean reading Sera her story.

“I care for him very much, yes,” Castiel said. “Do you like him?” Adriel nodded.

“He’s the best stuffy fixer,” Adriel said holding up Arthur. Castiel smiled.

“I’m glad you like him,” Castiel said kissing his son’s hair. “Now go to sleep.” Just as he was sneaking out of his room, Dean was sneaking out of Sera’s.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I told Sera that you and I were…”

“I just had the same talk with Adriel,” Castiel said crossing the hall and kissing Dean. “You going to stay again? Or are you going home?” Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I have to get up at like five. I have to be at the shop at six…”

“That’s fine…” Castiel said. “I’ll be sleeping, but…” Dean smiled.

“I’ll stay…” They walked down the hall to the bedroom.

“I’ve got an extra toothbrush with your name on it,” Castiel said. They went in the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and curled up on the bed, snuggling.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melodrama. I regret nothing.

Over the next few weeks, Dean worked harder than he ever had in his life. When he wasn’t at work, he was struggling to stay awake, and it was starting to drive everyone up the wall. Even Dr. Sexy became an impossibility. But Dean couldn’t see any way around it. Even if Sam did get a job over the summer, it wouldn’t be enough. They would still fall just slightly short what with bills and everything. He had no idea as to how to tell Sam what was going on, so he just kept busy and didn’t really talk to anyone. He was always tired.

One night, when he was staying at Cas’s, he fell asleep while they were making out. When he woke up some time later, Cas was laying facing him, asleep. One hand was stretched out reaching towards Dean, the other curled up over his chest, hugging himself.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered to himself. He got up and peed and came back in the bedroom.

“Time to go already?” Cas asked.

“No baby,” Dean said. “Just had to pee.” Cas sighed as Dean got back in the bed and snuggled close.

“Time is it?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

“Not time for me to get up today. I’m not working at the shop,” he said. Cas sighed contentedly.

“Night, Dean,” Cas said into his shoulder. They fell back asleep. When Dean woke up again, Cas was making breakfast. Dean got up, showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, and wandered out front in a towel. The kids were at Meg’s for a few days because… Dean wasn’t really sure why. Cas smiled when he saw Dean.

“Good morning,” Cas said as Dean came up behind him and shifted his hips suggestively on Cas’s ass. Cas chuckled. “I have a parent meeting early this morning, babe. No time for that…” Dean sighed.

“Sorry about last night,” Dean said. “I was there… and then I wasn’t. But it wasn’t you!”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said. “It’s ok. I am not upset…” Dean kissed the back of Cas’s neck.

“I don’t know why you put up with me…” He said taking a piece of bacon and moving around to set the table, missing the pained look on Cas’s face. After breakfast, Dean rushed to get dressed so they could leave at the same time. Dean went to the apartment to get his laundry together to take to the laundromat. Sam and Jess were there doing some last minute homework.

“What time do you get off work tonight, Dean?” Sam asked.

“Uh… eight,” Dean said. “Closing at the hospital today.” He chuckled a little. “Why?”

Sam shook his head, “No reason…” he said. Dean just shrugged and went to do laundry. When he got back, they were gone. He threw his clean clothes on the bed and rushed to his car to work the lunch rush at Dee’s. By the time he got home that night, he’d forgotten that Sam had asked him anything. He was tired, covered in chocolate milk, and he just wanted to go to bed. The apartment was dark when he came in, so he left the lights off as he wandered back to his bedroom but he tripped on a leg. He felt his heart rate quicken until Cas flicked the light on and Jess, Sam, and Gabe all yelled “Surprise!!!” Dean laughed.

“Stupid moose!” He said shoving at his brother.

“I didn’t believe Cas this morning when he called and said you didn’t even know what day it was, but you really didn’t,” Sam said. Dean shrugged.

“I’ve been a little busy…” He said.

“We’ve noticed,” Gabe said helping him up and handing him a gluten free beer. “You’re ours for the next few hours, not your bed’s.” Gabe said turning on Dr. Sexy. Sam went in the kitchen and got the take out burgers from Dee’s and set them on the table. Cas slid in next to Dean, kissing him before leaning forward to get them plates.

“You denied me birthday sex,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear.

“The night is still young, and the kids are at Meg’s…” Cas whispered back.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Dean asked and Cas laughed.

“And what if I did?”

“Then I would ask why are we here and not there?”

“Because your family hasn’t seen you in the past few weeks and they would like to know you’re alright.”

“They know I’m alive… Let’s go…” He started to stand but Cas pulled him back down by the  
back of his shirt.

“They made you a gluten free cake. You will stay and eat it,” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean turned and kissed him full on the lips.

“All right,” Dean said picking up his take out plate. While they ate, Sam tried to catch Dean up on all the school stuff he’d missed hearing about. A small stack of presents found it’s way to the front of the TV and Dean just shook his head. It was nice to not feel rushed or late for something, even if he was tired. Dean finished his burger and leaned on Cas’s shoulder as everyone started arguing about which present he’d open first and if he should have the cake first.

“Guys, guys, guys!” He yelled until they all shut up. “Cake first. Then presents. Then I’m going home with my boyfriend where… well, you fill in the gaps.” Everyone groaned. Cas blushed, smiled, and did not make eye contact with anyone.

“Things we did not need to know, Dean,” Jess teased as she got up to get his cake. She came out a few minutes later and they all sang happy birthday. Dean glanced at Cas and blew out his candles in one go. Everyone cheered. Jess handed Dean a large knife to cut the cake. The cake read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AN OLD MOTHER HEN!! in green icing. The rest of the frosting was chocolate.

“Very nice guys,” Dean said cutting the cake. Sam helped him with plates. They soon were sitting around the coffee table laughing and eating.

“Dean’s thirteenth birthday was the best,” Sam was telling Jess. “My dad had been kind of out of it for a while, but he was trying to get it together… Anyway, the night before Dean’s birthday, he packs us up in the car in the middle of the night, and just drives… He won’t tell us where we are going even though I’m begging, and I can tell Dean is curious too… Eventually we fall asleep, and when we wake up dad still won’t tell us where we were going… And then we see it. We’re in Chicago. Our dad drove us almost six hundred miles for a baseball game… You remember that, Dean?”

“Yeah, I remember Sammy…” Dean said. Cas squeezed Dean’s knee.

“Present time…” Cas sing songed as he leaned across the table, giving Dean a nice view of his butt. Dean flushed thinking about the last time he’d studied that particular part of Cas’s body and then Cas was sitting. “Here, open Bobby’s first,” he said. It was a good haul over all. Dean got some new CDs, a few movies including _X-Men_ , a free babysitter for a night from Jess so he could go out alone with Cas on a weeknight, and a new jacket. The jacket was nice and thick. Ellen had sent it with a note from Jo saying she’d be calling about when Sam was off for Spring Break so she could come for a visit. Dean couldn’t have wished for anything more.

When he got to Cas’s house, he could tell Cas wanted him to talk about what Sam had said, but Dean didn’t want to. Instead, he straddled Cas and held the other man’s hands above his head, making out with him until Cas was shaking and pulling him closer.

“Let me fuck you,” Cas whispered in his ear. Dean got off of him. They stripped out of their clothes and Cas got out the lube and a condom. He didn’t got as slow as he normally did, but Dean didn’t care. He just grunted a little, but then it didn’t matter. Dean was on all fours, Cas draped over him, thrusting into him. Dean’s arms gave out and he pulled Cas’s arms close, groaning as Cas hit his prostate over and over. When they were done, Dean’s throat was raw, and he felt boneless and used. Cas cleaned him up and got another blanket so he wouldn’t have to sleep in his own cum. “Happy birthday, baby,” Cas said snuggling close to Dean’s back. Dean slid his fingers in between Cas’s.

“That was the only good birthday either of us had when he was alive,” Dean said.

“I figured,” Cas said kissing his shoulder blade. They were silent for a moment. “Work at six again?” Cas asked. Dean nodded. “Go to sleep, baby. I’ve got you…” Dean closed his eyes and snuggled back against Cas closer. Dean fell asleep quickly.

The next morning he got up, showered, and pulled on clean clothes. He kissed Cas goodbye and left for work.

***

Over the next few weeks he was so busy, he didn’t know which way was up. He started forgetting which days he was meant to be where. Free time was spent trying to not fall asleep when he was with everyone. He failed a good portion of the time but he tried to not let it bother him too much. The work at the shop was going well, and Jackson had in fact agreed to let him start doing restoration work the following week. _Life is good…_ he told himself. And he half believed it.

One Friday evening, Cas and Sam showed up at the teddy bear hospital.

“What’s up guys?” Dean asked.

“We’re taking you to dinner,” Sam said.

“This is new…” Dean said. He started counting out his till, and then cleaning up. At eight he was walking out the door and rushing to the Impala. It was freezing. Sam and Cas got in their own cars and they met at Dee’s. They got seated in Gabe’s section. Gabe was in a really bad mood for some reason, but Dean tried to ignore it. The gluten free pie of the day was apple, so whatever was up Gabe’s butt would be worth it. They ate dinner without incident. They all ordered pie, and then Sam excused himself.

“Is everything ok?” Dean asked Cas.

“Yes,” Cas said. Sam came back with Gabe who looked more pissed than ever.

“For the record,” Gabe started, “I told them to not do it like this… But what do I know?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You need to quit a job, Dean.”

“You’re running yourself ragged…” Cas said, gentler.

“Cas told me you were worried about the money… Why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Sam asked. Dean looked at all three of them.

“You’re joking, right?” He said. “You’re friggin’ kidding me with this shit, right?” Cas looked at the table and Gabe sighed, shaking his head.

“Cas and I cosigned a loan at the bank this week,” Sam said. “It’ll help, and I’ll get a job over the summer.” Dean felt his stomach drop as a waitress brought them their pie. Dean had the urge to throw it.

“You did what?!” He asked. Some people glanced at them.

“Cosigned a loan. I got a better interest rate with him because of my age,” Sam said.

“You-I-w-w-what? Am I not good enough?” Dean yelled. People started to stare.

“Of course you’re good enough, Dean, that’s not-” Cas started putting his hand out. He stopped when Dean recoiled his hand.

“Don’t. Friggin’. Touch me!” He hissed. Cas put his hands in his lap and stared at the table. The other patrons stared at everything but their table.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Dean, you can’t do everything for me…” Sam said. Dean shook his head.

“It’s my job to take care of you, Sammy,” he said.

“I’m a grown up now, Dean,” Sam said. “I can take care of myself…” Dean got up from the booth.

“I have to get out of here,” he said and left. Behind him, the others called for him to wait, but he ignored them. Cas caught him as he was getting in the Impala.

“Dean, please, just let me-”

“I need some space right now, Cas,” Dean said. It took every ounce of control to not scream. “I’ll find you when I’m ready, but… I just need to get out of here.” Cas swallowed hard and nodded.

“All right,” he said, and Dean pulled out. He drove around for hours, the radio blasting loud music. He drove around in circles, not really aware of his surroundings. All he really cared about was that he was away from everyone. Periodically his phone would ring, but he ignored it.

Finally Bonnie Tyler’s voice drifted across the radio waves. As the first chords played, Dean felt his body relax and tense in completely different ways. “Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes,” Dean whisper sang. “Every now and then I fall apart! Every now and then I fall apart…” He turned the radio down and dug his phone out of his pocket. He had a bunch of missed calls but he ignored them and dialed Cas’s number. He picked up on the first ring.

“Dean?”

“Where are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m at home,” he said. “I didn’t-I’m sorry… I’m-”

“It’s ok,” Dean said. “I’m coming over.” Cas let out a deep sigh.

“I-I’ll-ok…” He said. They hung up. Dean called Sam who also picked up on the first ring.

“Dean.”

“Staying at Cas’s tonight,” Dean said. “Taking tomorrow off work. You and me are talking, little brother.”

“Dean, you have to-” Dean clicked the phone off. He dialed Gabe’s number but got voice mail.

“Hey, sorry about earlier. I’ll see you at some point,” Dean said and clicked the phone off. He drove a little bit longer and pulled in front of Cas’s building. Cas was standing outside in slippers, and he had an ugly brown trench coat over his pyjamas. Dean got out of the car and walked over to Cas.

“I’m sorry…” Cas said. “I-I didn’t-I just… Sam came to me with the proposal, and so I assumed you at least-I don’t even…” Dean slid his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, too,” Dean said. “I reacted badly… I-I don’t accept help well… Especially when it comes to Sammy...”

“I just… Nothing I said was getting through to you… I wanted you to see that… I mean…”

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean started but Cas shook his head.

“No, I need to say this. Dean. You have value and worth far greater than your father ever saw. You’re still listening to him, and you need to stop. You need to stop before it kills you…” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I-” He started. “I-I know…” He shoved his face into Cas’s shoulder. He wanted to cry, could have cried, but it just didn’t come. He was too cold and tired and drained.

“Come on,” Cas said taking his hand. “Let’s go to bed.” They walked into the building and up to Cas’s apartment. They stripped down to their underwear and tangled themselves under the sheets. They fell asleep spooning again, Cas holding Dean close, kissing his shoulders every now and again until they were both sleeping.

When Dean woke up, he and Cas were still tangled up together. Cas was still sleeping so Dean just lay there with him thinking about the night before, trying to figure out a way that could have been handled differently, starting with it not having the air of an intervention. Dean eventually got up to pee. He also called into Dee’s and the auto shop saying that some family stuff had come up, and he needed the day off. When he got back Cas was sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dean sat at the foot of the bed.

“Hi,” Dean said.

“Hi,” Cas said and yawned. “Shouldn’t you be at work?” Dean shook his head.

“Called in,” he said. “We need to talk about last night…”

“Let me pee first,” Cas said. He got up, kissed Dean on the mouth, and then went to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and sat on the bed. Dean put his head in Cas’s lap, taking a deep breath.

“For future reference, staging an ‘intervention,’” he said with quote fingers, “is the best way to turn me off about anything. I’m pretty sure you could do that and just be trying to get me to buy more pie and I’d freak out.”

“I didn’t want to tell you like that, but Sam said the only way to get you to listen and accept it was an ambush…” Dean shook his head.

“Rule number two: don’t listen to Sam about what works for me… We learned everything we know from our dad and Bobby, both of which are very emotionally stunted men…”

“Noted,” Cas said stroking Dean’s hair.

“Also, I know my dad is still ruling my life…” Dean said. “But I just-I don’t- He was supposed to protect us, be there for us… And he wasn’t… So it’s my job to make sure Sam has what I didn’t…” Cas stroked Dean’s hair for a while.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but your brother is really resilient. He’s extremely intelligent, and you have protected him through the worst of your father’s abuse. Now it’s time to let him get out there and get dirty. I understand you raised him, but every parent goes through this... I think the only reason I didn’t freak out the first day the kids went to kindergarten was because they were in the room right next door. I could and did frequently check up on them. I know it’s going to be much harder when they turn eighteen and leave for college themselves…” Dean rubbed his face.

“I’m just not ready for him be grown up yet…” He said. “I mean…”

“What do you do with your life now that it’s not surrounded by thoughts of taking care of Sam?” Dean nodded. “All of the things you were always too tired to do,” Cas said. “For me, I’d paint more, probably fuck more, maybe even write… There are no wrong answers, Dean.” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“And… I’m sorry about last night,” Dean said. “I know you were just trying to help…” Cas shook his head.

“I would have probably acted in a very similar fashion,” Cas said. “I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am…”

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean said sitting up. “You can make it up to me by making me bacon for breakfast, and pie for dessert, and then you can stop worrying about it.” Dean got up and kissed Cas full on the mouth. Cas smiled as they pulled apart and Cas followed him to the kitchen. Cas made him breakfast which they ate on the couch, sitting close under one blanket. At around ten, Sam called Cas’s line and asked to talk to Dean. Cas handed the phone over.

“When are we going to talk?” Sam asked. “I have homework to do.” Dean got up and went to the hallway.

“You know that was way underhanded, Sam.”

“You know you would have never accepted Cas’s help,” Sam countered.

“So you ambush me? Go behind my back?”

“Dean, you know you wouldn’t have listened any other way…”

“Yeah, but Sam…” Dean said. “There were other ways we could have handled it… I could have helped you cosign a-”

“Dean, I have to do this for myself,” Sam said.

“By using _my_ boyfriend…”

“Dean…” Sam said. “I don’t expect you to understand… You’ve been taking care of me since we were kids… You-you’re-I’m sorry that-” He paused. “Look, the loan is signed, Cas and I have agreed on some terms; it will be ok. You can let people help sometimes…”

“Bobby could just as easily-”

“I wouldn’t have asked him or Ellen. They have their own debt from being in business for themselves. This was the best way Dean. I tried everything before I went to Cas, I swear.” Dean sighed.

“All right,” he said. “You win, I guess…”

“It’s not about-”

“I know!” Dean said. “I have to go. Cas is probably wondering what’s going on…” Dean hung up the phone and went back to the living room. Cas raised an eyebrow and Dean smiled.

“I guess we should figure out something to do today after I go give my two weeks notice to Dee…” Dean said. Cas smiled widely at Dean as he stood up.

“Sounds like a plan…” He said kissing Dean on the mouth. They showered, got dressed, and got in Dean’s Impala. Dean went into the restaurant and found Dee in her office.

She looked at him and put down the paperwork she was looking at. “Have a seat Dean…”

“I can come back if I’m-”

“No, please sit,” she said. He sat in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her desk.

“I need to-”

“Quit? I figured as much. Even young boys like you can’t work three jobs for long… You got another job as a mechanic, right?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, but I really liked working here…” Dee waved her hand.

“It’s ok, Dean. I understand. You have to go live your dream. Being a waiter here is not your dream…” She said. “Although, I do expect you to come in from time to time.”

“Are you kidding?” Dean asked. “The only person who makes better pie than you is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” She asked. “Gabe’s brother?”

“How did you-”

“He usually brings the kids in when they want hamburgers… Figured he was seeing someone,” she said. Dean just shook his head, amazed. “Well, you’re off for today,” she said looking at her calendar. “I know that you normally have Monday night off, but if you could come in that night, it could be your last night,” she said. “I need to fill in that spot, and then I can shift everyone else around…”

“That would be awesome,” Dean said.

“All right,” she said. “Thanks for coming in and talking to me about it Dean…” She said. They shook hands. “See you Monday.” Dean left the office and went back to the Impala. Cas was on the phone with Meg.

“Well does she have a fever?” He paused. “No fever… And you’re sure she didn’t eat any wheat?” There was loud yelling from the other end. “I’m just checking,” Cas said. “I wasn’t questioning your parenting abilities.” There was another pause. “Well, do you want me to pick them up? Then what-” Pause. “Try giving her some bananas,” Cas said. “Or maybe some rice… Call me if it gets worse or she develops a fever.” He hung up.

“Sera ok?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

“Probably,” Cas said. “Just a stomach ache.”

“Where to next?” Dean asked. They spent most of the day just driving around in circles until the ended up at Cas’s spot. Dean turned off the car and leaned on Cas’s shoulder.

“Doin’ ok, baby?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“I wish it was summer time,” he said and kissed Cas’s jaw line. Cas mmmed and turned awkwardly so he could pull Dean closer. Dean slid his tongue into Cas’s mouth, lazily tasting him while the other man tried to find a better position.

“I don’t think this is going to work, Dean,” Cas said. Dean frowned.

“Backseat?” He asked. Cas shook his head no.

“We should get back to my place… Promise to make the wait worth it…” He said skimming his palm against Dean’s cock. Dean sighed and turned back the steering wheel.

“Fine…” He said and started up the Impala. They got back to the apartment, stripped down the hall, and Cas was giving Dean a lazy hand job while sucking on his nipple when there was a knock on the front door. They both froze and then started to scramble when they heard Adriel’s voice call a hello down the hall. Cas grabbed a pair of sweats and a T-shirt and went out to talk to Meg while Dean grabbed a new set of clothes he’d stashed in a drawer during another visit. He took a deep breath as he left the bedroom. He picked up their discarded clothes and shoved them under the dining room table. Meg handed off a sick looking Sera.

“I think it’s just the stomach flu, but she wanted you…” She said brushing some hair on her daughter’s back. “Sorry we interrupted--I did call…” Cas blushed a little.

“Phone was in my pants pocket,” he explained. She just nodded, staring at her daughter.

“Stomach flu is going around,” Cas said. “I’m not surprised Sera caught it. It’ll be ok, Meg.”

“All right, I’ll just…” She kissed Sera’s head, kissed Adriel and left. Dean went and sat next to Adriel while Cas took Sera to bed.

“Hey Doc,” Adriel said scooting closer to Dean on the couch. “How’s the hospital business treating you?”

Dean tried to not laugh. “Pretty good, can’t complain,” he said. “How’s second grade?”

“Good. One of the kids at my table, Timmy, he’s kind of a jerk but…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who broke Arthur…” He fiddled with a button Dean’s over shirt.

“Why do you think he’s so mean?” Adriel shrugged.

“I dunno…” Cas came from the bedroom.

“How are you doing, kiddo?” Cas asked putting his hand on Adriel’s forehead.

“Fine dad,” Adriel said shoving Cas’s hand off of him.

“Good,” Cas said going into the kitchen. He made some broth for Sera and some pork chops for the rest of them. They ate at the dining room table. At one point Sera got up, puked in the bathroom, and came out to them crying. Cas got up and carried her back to bed.

“I wanna sleep in your bed daddy,” she said.

“No, baby,” he said. “You’ve gotta sleep in yours tonight. You’ll feel better in the morning. Promise,” he said as they went in her room. Adriel looked at Dean.

“Can I have some more juice, please?” Dean got him some more juice. After dinner, he helped with the dishes while Cas fussed with Sera. Finally she was asleep. Cas came out of her room looking exhausted.

“Bedtime, mister,” he said to Adriel.

“Night dad,” Adriel said kissing him. “Night, Doc.” Dean got a kiss too. “I want Doc to read me a story,” he said, taking Dean’s hand. Dean followed him into his room, let him pick a book, and sat down to read it with him. Dean glanced at the cover and laughed.

“One chapter, then bed,” Dean said. Adriel nodded. “Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived…” Adriel got sleepier and sleepier. By the time the chapter was done, he was mostly asleep. “Alright, dude, bedtime,” Dean said closing the book. Adriel nodded yawning.

“Thanks, Doc,” he said. Dean kissed his forehead.

“Why do you call me Doc?” Adriel shrugged pulling Arthur closer.

“It’s what mom calls you…”

“Your mom talks about me?”

“Sometimes,” he said. Dean turned out the light and went to the door. Cas was heading to his bedroom as Dean came out.

“How’s Sera?” Dean asked.

“Sleeping,” Cas said. “Go get our clothes from under the dining room table and come to bed.” Dean checked the front door, turned out the lights, grabbed the clothes, and walked to the bedroom. Cas pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor as he climbed back in the bed, pulling a pillow close. “Come to bed, Dean,” he said. Dean pulled off his jeans and slid in behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his shoulder a few times. “I’m probably going to have to get up in a bit, just warning you…”

“It’s ok,” Dean said. “Your kid is sick… It happens…” Cas nodded and pulled Dean’s arms tighter around him.

“Night, babe,” he said and was out. He did infact have to get up several times that night to help put Sera back to bed, and once Adriel, but Dean didn’t mind, and helped when he could. It wasn’t the first time Dean had had to deal with vomiting children, and probably wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, in all seriousness, working more than one job, even if one is part time, is EXHAUSTING! I once worked two jobs but I was so CRANKY! It only lasted two weeks. Dean lasts about a month, and would have continued if there wasn't intervention. Also, I just love Domestic!Dean and Cas so much it hurts my face.
> 
> P.S. I have a confession to make. When I wrote this months ago, and was not caught up in Meg's story line, I _did not_ like her. At all. But I thought it was important to write a woman who was both corporate and wanted to be a mom. In my head, Meg would never know what to do with a child, although she'd want them. In this sense, I very much connect with her. I love kids. But frak do they exhaust me! I hope I didn't write her too tropey. It is a v. fine line.


	29. Chapter 29

The weeks went by. Castiel painted more, worked better, felt like a better parent, and fully enjoyed Dean as his boyfriend whether that meant Dean helping with bedtime or dishes or just cuddling. At school, the kids all started to get sick, and Castiel thought nothing of it. Kids were sick all the time. He got a tickle in his throat, but he ignored it. Allergies, he tried to tell himself. Tuesday started off pretty normal, besides the tickle that was really more of a burn. He got up, got his himself and his kids ready, and got them all to school on time. By the time he got to his desk, he felt drained. He put his head on his desk and woke with a start when the school bell rang for lunch. His kiddos would be there soon. He dug around in his desk for a cough drop but couldn’t find one. He got up and went to the other kindergarten teacher, Linda Tran.

“Hey, Cas,” she said. “How are you?”

“Sore throat,” he said. He sounded raspy. “Do you have a cough drop?”

“Aww…” She said and started to dig around her desk. “You catch that flu bug? It looked nasty…” Castiel shrugged as he took the proffered cough drop. “Thanks, Linda.” He left and went back to his room. He hadn’t gotten any of his morning work done, but it wasn’t a big deal. He could make it up as he went. All too soon, an aide was bringing in his kindergarten class. They put up their coats and found their seats. Castiel coughed, but tried to ignore it. It was going to be a long day.

When the aide came to pick them up to take them to the bus, Castiel knew he was sick and needed to go home and rest. _Tuesday…_ He thought to himself. Dean wouldn’t get off till six, but he’d promised to come over for dinner. _He’s cooking!_ Castiel thought to himself as he wrote up a few notes for a possible sub. He didn’t think he’d be up for class the next day. He then went and found his own kids. By the time he got home, he realized he should have stopped for something, but he figured Dean would be there soon enough, they shouldn’t starve. He got in his pyjamas and laid on couch.

“Daddy,” Sera said. “Are you sick?”

“Yeah, baby, I am…” Castiel said adjusting the pillows and grabbing his tissue box.

“We should make you soup!” She declared.

“No-wait-wait till Dean comes!” He said he could hear the scraping of a chair across the floor. “Do not turn the stove on!” Castiel said getting up, his head pounding. There was a knock on the door and Dean came in.

“Hey guys,” he said and took one look at Castiel. “You sick?” He asked. Castiel just nodded. “Go to bed,” he said. “I’ll get them…” He headed into the kitchen.

“You’re early,” Castiel said.

“Yep,” Dean said. “It was slow at the hospital and Marion said I could close early. Go get in bed,” he said. “I’ll be in there to check on you in a bit.” Castiel nodded tiredly as he walked down the hall. He crashed face first on the bed and immediately passed out. He woke up some time later to Dean holding out a steaming mug to him.

“Here,” Dean whispered. “I made you some broth…” Castiel sat up and sipped it. It was hot and he winced. “Sorry,” Dean said and handed him another glass. “Just water,” he said. Castiel took a sip. “Have you taken any cold medicine?” Castiel shook his head. Dean disappeared into the bathroom and came back with the Robitussin. “After you’re done with that, you can have this…”

“Where are the kids?”

“Watching TV. Do they need baths tonight?” Dean asked.

“No, they should be fine,” Castiel said taking another sip of the broth. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched him drink his broth until it was gone.

“The water too,” Dean said. “Gotta get you hydrated…” Castiel drank the water as Dean measured out some medicine into the little cup. “Here you go,” he said. Castiel took it and drank it, gagging a little.

“That stuff tastes so bad…” Castiel said laying back down, coughing. Dean handed him a tissue. Castiel blew his nose and curled up on his side. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem,” he said heading for the bathroom. There was the sound of running water and Castiel drifted back to sleep. He woke up a few hours later when Dean was crawling in bed with him.

“The kids…?” Castiel asked, rolling close to Dean.

“In bed, tucked in, and sleeping,” Dean said. “Sit up a minute, time for more medicine.” Castiel sat up and held out his hand out for the cup. He took it from Dean, drank it, and then lay back down. Dean took the cup and put it on the nightstand, pulling Castiel close.

“If you had a fever, it’s long gone,” Dean said, kissing Castiel’s forehead. Castiel nodded, and was overly aware of the fact that he couldn’t breathe out his nose. He was asleep again before he could think of a response.

When he woke up again, Dean was getting out of bed. “I’ve gotta go into work early,” he whispered. “But I’ll call Sam and have him take the kids to school, ok?”

“I can-I’ll-” But he didn’t finish what he was saying because he was coughing too hard. Dean rubbed his back.

“I’ll be right back with some tea, baby,” Dean said. Castiel blew his nose and lay on the bed feeling miserable. Dean came back after a bit with a mug and some more broth. Castiel drank the broth, and tea. He curled up on his side, breathing shallowly. “Here…” Dean said. Castiel looked up and saw the little cup. Castiel took it and swallowed the syrup.

“I need to call the school and get a sub for today…” He said. Dean handed him his phone.   
When Castiel was done he yawned and laid back down, too tired to do much more.

“I’ll call you on my lunch break,” Dean said leaning over and kissing Castiel’s temple. Castiel nodded and fell asleep.

He woke up again a few hours later when Adriel and Sera came rushing in followed by Sam telling them to stop and wait.

“Bye, Daddy!” Adriel said hugging Castiel. “I drew you a picture…” He put it on the night stand. “You can look at it later. Sera pushed forward.

“Bye, Daddy,” she said. “Feel better…” She also put a picture on the nightstand.

“Sorry,” Sam said leading the kids out of the room. Castiel waved, rolled over, and went back to sleep. He woke up a little while later, coughing. It was almost ten. He got up, peed, and found the medicine on the counter with a note.

_Cas, your next dose was supposed to be at 9. If you are reading this after 9, TAKE MORE. Talk to you soon. --Dean_

Castiel sighed, measured out some syrup, and drank it down. He grabbed his pillow, phone, box of tissues, and wandered down the hall to the living room. He put on _Bed of Roses_ and stretched out under the blanket. A little while later, Dean called.

“Hey, Cas,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been conscious for more than half an hour, so there’s that…”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“No, too tired to cook,” he said.

“I made you some soup,” Dean said. “It’s in the fridge.” Castiel got up and went to the kitchen. In the fridge there was a bowl of soup with saran wrap over it and a note on top. “Did you find it?”

“Yes,” Castiel said pulling out the bowl. He set it on the counter and picked up the note.

_Cas, just pop this baby in the micro for a minute thirty. Feel better.--Dean_

“I left you a note because I didn’t know if you would find it before I called you,” Dean said.

“Thanks,” Castiel said sticking the bowl in the microwave and started it.

“I also had Sam bring some juice. I didn’t know what you would like,” he said. Castiel opened the fridge again and found a couple of bottles of juice. One was just plain orange juice, the other had some other fruit in it.

“Thanks Dean,” Castiel said pulling out the plain. He closed the fridge and got out a cup. “Thanks for taking such good care of me.”

“Just returning the favor,” Dean said. “I get off here at two. What time do the kids get out of school? Can I pick them up for you?”

“Don’t you work after-”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “But I can be late or take a break or something. Marion will be in the shop tonight… She’s working on inventory while business is slow.”

“They get out at three… I’ll call the school and let the teachers know that you are picking them up, or there might be issues…” Castiel said as the microwave beeped. Castiel opened the microwave, finished pouring his juice, and put the carton away.

“Ok,” Dean said. Sounds good… I get off work at eight tonight,” Dean said. “I could have Sam-”

“No, I’m feeling much better,” Castiel said. “Just bring the kids home, and I should be fine… Although…”

“Dee’s hamburgers alright for dinner?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled.

“You read my mind, Dean,” Castiel said. “That’ll be fine… Thanks again for everything…”

“Anytime, babe,” Dean said. In the background, someone was talking to Dean. “I’ll be right there…” Dean’s voice said. “Sorry, gotta get back… See you in a few hours…” They hung up. Pocketing his phone, Castiel grabbed a spoon, the soup, and his juice and returned to the couch. He stirred the tomato and rice soup for a few minutes before blowing on it and taking that first spoonful. It was delicious. He was surprised how much better he felt when it was gone. He put his dishes in the sink and went to take a shower. The steam helped his head, and the water his body. He got out, dried off, put on clean sweats and a T-shirt and returned to the couch. He dozed all afternoon, getting up only to get more juice, to pee, and once to take his medicine.

At four, the front door opened and the kids came rushing in, calling for him. Dean was right behind them with a couple of bags of Dee’s take out.

“Hi Daddy!” Sera said throwing her arms around him. Adriel thrust another picture in his hand.

“We went to the library today,” Adriel said. “I picked out a book and then drew you this picture…” Castiel hugged Adriel.

“Thank you both for the pictures,” Castiel said. “They helped me feel a lot better.” They hugged him again and then went to put their backpacks away. Dean came in the living room.

“Burgers are in the fridge,” Dean said sitting next to Castiel. “I have to get going, but I wanted to make sure you were ok…”

“I’m much better,” Castiel said, smiling a little, taking Dean’s hand, leaning into his shorulder. “I’ll call you or Sam if I need help.”

“Good,” Dean said. They fell silent for a moment. “What did you do before…?”

“Meg would take them,” he said. “Or sometimes Gabriel would come and help…”

“Ah,” Dean said.

“I’ve never gotten better so fast,” Castiel admitted. “Thank you for forcing me to take medicine and making me that soup… It was delicious…” Dean smiled, kissed Castiel’s temple, and stood up.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” he said, squeezing Castiel’s hand before he left. Once he was gone, Castiel stretched out across the couch. His kids came in and out, talking to him about their day or just playing with each other or by themselves. At five-thirty, Castiel got up and warmed up the food. He made more tomato and rice soup for himself. They ate together and then sat in the living room. Castiel left them for a minute to get more medicine. Standing in his bathroom, he stared down at the note, thought about the soup, the phone conversation, Dean coming in with his kids, and he realized that he was one hundred and twelve percent fucked. He wandered out to the couch, and stretched out, and watched what the kids had picked. At seven-thirty he oversaw their baths, and got them into bed. For having done so little, he felt completely drained. He went to the front room to start picking up, but found Dean already there.

“You don’t have to-” Castiel started but Dean shook his head.

“I got it,” Dean said. “You go lay down… I’ll be back there in a minute.” Castiel nodded, and turned. He pulled off his shirt and laid on his back on the bed. Dean came in a few minutes later. He stripped to his boxers, and curled up next to Castiel.

“How was your day?” Castiel asked, pulling Dean close. Dean yawned.

“Long, but good,” he said. “Glad you made me quit Dee’s… It was crazy in there tonight.” Castiel rubbed Dean’s back.

“How is the garage?” Dean yawned.

“Nothing like working for Bobby,” Dean said. “They know I am good at what I do, but I’m the new guy, so they gotta test me… But Jackson is letting me help with restoration work, so it’s worth it…” They fell asleep.

Castiel went to work the next day, and life returned to the normal routine of work, painting, kids, and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once worked for an elementary school and I was sick ALL. THE. FRAKKING. TIME. Cas was bound to get sick at least once. And how could it go any other way but this?
> 
> Most of the next chapter is written, and oh my smut. Oh. My. Smut. You will not regret the wait. I'm thinking I will update when I can so like every MWF? Unless otherwise noted?? Although the next chapter will PROBABLY be up before Monday. But if not, for sure by Monday.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it was pretty much done! I didn't realize it was so close. Warning for rimming if that is an issue for you.

It was Monday night, and Dean was hiding in his room. Cas had mentioned something about having plans, so Dean went home after he got off at the garage, did laundry, and then had retreated to his room after dinner to give Sam and Jess some privacy. For a few minutes he just sort of stared at the ceiling, and then he started thinking about Cas. Then he started thinking about the porny mags he had under his bed. He flopped to his belly and leaned over the edge shoving his hand in between the mattress and box spring moving around until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a small stack of magazines and looked through them. Someone knocked on the front door. Dean ignored them as he opened up one of the magazines. He flipped through the pictures until he found one that made him think of Rhonda Hurley and those pink panties. Sliding his hand between his legs slowly, Dean scooted into a more comfortable position.

There was a gentle knock on the door, and Cas came in. Dean turned beat red and tried to shove the magazines under his pillow.

“Wh-what are you-what are you doing here, Cas?” Dean asked scooting as if he could hide the magazines. Cas just smiled a little, sat next to Dean, and slid his hand behind his back to get the magazine. “That’s-that’s-I-” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean on the mouth.

“Shush you,” Cas said opening it. “Which one were you looking at?” If it was possible, Dean went redder.

“Not that one,” he said reaching behind him and pulling out another magazine. He flipped to the page and handed the magazine over. One man stood and another knelt at his knees. The one standing was wearing these pink frilly panties while another sucked on his cock through them. Cas nodded in approval. “Where are the kids? Sam and Jess?”

“I believe they have all gone to get ice cream, and won’t return for at least an hour…” 

“I thought you had something tonight…” Cas shook his head and gently kissed Dean’s ear lobe.

“I thought you would realize it’s Valentine’s Day,” Cas said with a nip. Dean shivered.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said.

“You’ll just have to make it up to me some how…” Cas said.

“H-how?” Dean asked as Cas slid his hand across Dean’s cock. An evil grin slid across Cas’s face. He licked the underside of Dean’s chin back up to his ear and sucked on the soft flesh for a moment while Dean squirmed.

“Oh… There are ways…” he breathed into Dean’s ear, sliding his free hand up to undo Dean’s jeans. Dean’s heart started to race as he clutched at the loose material of Cas’s pants. “You might want to pull your pants down a little bit unless you want your bits to get tangled up in the zipper…” Dean released Cas’s pants and pushed his own down around his knees. Kissing the spot just behind his ear, Cas grazed his knuckles along Dean’s length. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So…” said kissing Dean’s ear. “What do you know about… rimming?” Dean swallowed.

“Um…” Dean lost his train of thought as Cas’s hand slipped inside his boxers. Cas trailed his tongue around the shell of Dean’s ear. Shivering, Dean turned and kissed Cas as Cas pulled Dean’s cock out, stroking it gently. Cas pulled away, kissing his way back to Dean’s ear. He nipped it again.

“We should try that…” Cas said. “This weekend… If you want… I bet you would love it,” Cas said. “I bet you would even let me ride your face,” Dean moaned a little. “I bet you’d love it… And I wouldn’t let you touch yourself… Do you think you could handle that? If I rode your face while you ate me out not being able to touch yourself?”

“Fuck,” Dean choked out and Cas turned his attention back to Dean’s ear. Dean gasped a little as Cas tongue fucked his ear. He fucked hard into Cas’s palm, squeezing at his pants again.

“Cas, I’m-” And then he was coming all over Cas’s hand and his own stomach. Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled, and lifted Cas’s cum drenched fingers to his lips and sucked suggestively on two of them.

Swallowing, Cas asked, “I take that as a yes?”

“You’re going to be the death of me…” Dean said kissing Cas’s mouth. “I should shower before they get back…” Cas laughed.

“Like they won’t know…” Dean smiled.

“You have cum on your shirt,” he said getting up. Cas looked down and saw the splatters.

“Fuck,” he said wiping at them, and smearing it. “Can I-”

“Help yourself,” Dean said getting up and stripping off his pants. He found some clean clothes and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, they were both curled up on the couch in clean clothes, cuddling and watching Dr. Sexy.

“Do you think the kids will notice?” Dean asked, stroking Cas’s hair.

“Probably not,” Cas said. The front door opened and Adriel and Sera rushed to the couch. “You guys ready to go home?” Cas asked. “We should get out of Dean’s hair…” Dean sat up, as did Cas.

“Do we have to?” Sera asked, her mouth covered in chocolate ice cream.

“Yup, Dean has to be at work at five-thirty…” Dean groaned. “He needs his beauty sleep…”

“You had to ruin it,” Dean said kissing Cas. “I’ll see you…”

“Friday,” Cas said. “Busy week…” He kissed Dean again. Dean blushed.

“I thought-” Sam started but Jess elbowed him.

“It was great to get a homework break, thanks Cas,” she said hugging him. “Love the shirt…” Dean blushed again, but ignored her, hugging the kids goodbye. They hugged Sam and Jess, and left hand in hand with their dad. Dean flopped over on the couch.

“How could I forget Valentine’s Day?” He said into the pillow.

“Well it wasn’t a total waste,” Jess said, winking at him. He blushed.

“It-I-there-you-” Dean said. “I’m going to bed. Cas’s right… I have to be up early…” He said getting up and stumbling into the wall a little. “See you tomorrow…” He said. After closing the door before Sam could start in on him too, he leaned on the door and looked at his bed. His porn was still on the bed, and he knew he’d have to change his sheets at some point, but they’d have to wait. He pulled off his clothes, laid down, and curled up on his side, thinking about Cas. How could he forget about Valentine’s Day? Sighing, he pulled his pillow to his chest. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself, and then he remembered the things Cas had said while they made out, and blushed. _Isn’t rimming just something guys do in porn?_ He thought to himself. _How am I going to make it till Friday?_

***

Some how, he made it. The week went by too slow, and yet by the time he was pulling up in front of Cas’s, his stomach was churning and he wanted more time. He locked the doors to the Impala and took the elevator up to Cas’s. It was nearly 8:30 so he knew the kids were gone. Cas was waiting for him in the kitchen.

“Hungry?” Cas asked pointing at some salami. Dean shook his head. “How was your week?” Dean shrugged.

“Long,” he said kissing Cas’s cheek. “Yours?”

“Same,” he said. “The kids missed you…” He wrapped his arms around Dean.

“It was weird not coming over all week,” Dean agreed.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Dean shook his head, no.

“I have Sunday off, too.”

“Miracle of miracles,” Cas said laughing, leaning into Dean’s shoulder. After a few minutes, he asked “Are you nervous?”

“N-nervous? What do I have to be nervous about?”

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do,” Cas said. “I was mostly teasing you about rimming tonight.”

“Oh…” Dean said. “I’m… I’m intrigued,” he said purposefully rubbing his hips against Cas’s leg.

“Oh,” Cas said feeling the hardness. “Well then… Let’s-” Dean kissed Cas on the mouth, sliding his tongue in, tasting him. Cas pulled away, and they walked to his bedroom, holding hands. The bed was neatly made, unusual for a Friday night, but Dean shrugged and pulled Cas on the bed with him. Cas giggled a little as they slid up on the bed. “Do you wanna-should we talk-” He asked, starting to sit up. Dean shook his head, pulling him down, kissing him. Cas pulled off his shirt, and Dean unzipped his pants, palming his dick through his boxers. Quickly, Cas was stripped to nothing. Cas sat up and looked down at Dean. “Do you want-” Dean shook his head.

“You said I couldn’t touch myself,” Dean said. Cas smiled.

“You’re too good to me,” he said kissing Dean. “Do you want to at least take off your shirt?” Dean laughed, pulled off his shirt and laid on his back. Scooting up towards his head, Cas knelt. “Ok. If you want me to get off, just snap your fingers…” Dean nodded. Biting his lip, Cas hesitated.

“It will be ok, Cas,” he said rubbing his hand on Cas’s thigh. “I trust you, baby.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean sloppily.

“I just-I want to take-I want to make sure you are comfortable with everything,” he said. Dean nodded.

“It will be ok,” he said. “I’ll snap, don’t worry.” Cas kissed him again and slid into position. His taint was right at Dean’s lips, his thighs draped over Dean’s cheeks. Dean felt like the whole world was muffled. He curled his toes a little, and belatedly realized he hadn’t even taken his boots off.

“Ready?” Cas asked sounding far away. Dean licked a wide stripe from as close to Cas’s asshole as he could get up to his balls. With a sudden intake of breath, Cas’s whole body trembled a little. “So good to me, baby,” Cas said petting Dean’s hair. Dean felt a little awkward. He could feel Cas’s cock on his head, but he tried to pay attention to what was at hand--or tongue rather. Cas rolled his hips experimentally across Dean’s tongue, his whole body shaking. Dean realized rather suddenly how hard it was going to be to _not_ touch himself. He sucked gently on Cas’s perineum and put his hands on Cas’s thighs to remind himself what he was supposed to be doing. “Fuck, yes, Dean. So good,” Cas said, petting his hair. His tongue trailed around Cas’s hole, and Cas picked up his own cock, stroking it. Dean licked the very base of Cas’s balls. Cas groaned.

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s side, feeling the tight muscles in his stomach flex. “So good, baby,” Cas said, but Dean could barely hear him. All that really mattered was licking and sucking. Cas moaned above him, his hips moving and rolling. It was weird, being like this. Dean could hear Cas, and yet not. He tried to not think about his cock, but focus on Cas. He was almost surprised by how much he was turned on by the way Cas tasted. And he couldn’t smell anything but Cas. He knew he was safe even if someone was sitting on his face. Probably because it wasn’t just anyone… _It was Cas_. Above him, Cas moaned again, bringing Dean back to the moment.

The trembling of Cas’s thighs told him how close he was, how good Dean was doing. Dean could accept that; he was good at sex. _Hadn’t let a partner down yet_ , he thought to himself as his tongue skirted to Cas’s hole. “Fuck,” Cas choked out as he came in hot spurts. The cum slid down the pillow and into Dean’s hair as Cas fell forward on the bed, leaning on the head board. Dean slid out from under Cas and lay on his back, panting. Cas flopped on his side and looked over at Dean.

“Sorry I came in your hair,” Cas said. Dean smiled a little.

“It washes,” he said crawling over to Cas to kiss him. “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me…” He winked. Cas laughed and kissed him some more.

“I’m sure we could arrange that, Mr. Winchester,” Cas said, nuzzling him. “Gotta make sure you are cleaned out first…” Dean squinted at Cas.

“My butt is super clean, thank you very much,” he said.

“No, no baby,” Cas said laughing, and kissing Dean’s chin. “That’s not what I meant. You have-well some people douche, but really enemas are safer… Otherwise the giver could get really sick… I mean, the safest way is to use a dental dam but…” He kissed Dean. “Let’s go wash your hair, we can talk about it more in the morning.” Getting up, Cas held his hand out to Dean, who took it and allowed himself to be dragged to the shower. Once they were both clean, Dean felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Once the cummed on pillow was on the floor, they fell in a tangled heap on the bed, and were asleep in minutes.

***

Dean woke up the next morning alone. He stretched, thought about finding pants, and decided to just wander around naked. Cas was in his studio, painting. For a few minutes Dean just leaned on the door frame, watching him. All he was wearing was a pair of low slung sweat pants that Dean half suspected were his.

“Morning Dean,” Cas said not looking up from his painting.

“Morning,” Dean replied, closing the space between them, kissing the other man’s shoulder. “Want some breakfast?” Cas nodded.

“Sure,” he said. Dean went to the bedroom to pull on clothes, then headed to the kitchen and began to assemble eggs, bacon, and even found some fruit. About half an hour later, Cas wandered out and sat on the counter. “Smells wonderful,” he said taking a piece of bacon from the plate. Dean swatted playfully at Cas.

“You stop,” he said, kissing him. “It’s almost ready…” He laughed a little. “You have paint on your eyebrow.” Dean rubbed at it gently.

“Sometimes I get inspiration at odd hours,” Cas said. “I wanted to be done before you woke up…” Dean shrugged and kissed Cas again.

“If I’m over too much on the weekends when you want to-” Cas shook his head.

“You work so much I don’t mind having a weekend off… Anna just wanted a couple done before next week so she could show them.”

“Do you ever have-what are those things-art openings? Have you ever-”

“A few times… But mostly I’m a recluse, and having an opening means talking to people.” He paused for a moment. “It also generally means more revenue, but that’s not why I am doing this,” he said, nibbling on his bacon. Dean stirred the eggs.

“Get some plates?” He asked. Cas got down, got the plates, and held them so Dean could scoop the eggs onto the plates. They carried their food into the living room and Cas turned on the TV. He settled on some old black and white movie that was hilarious but Dean didn't recognize. They ate quietly, sitting close, Cas’s leg draped over Dean’s. When they were done, Cas took the plates and set them on the table, pulling Dean close in his arms. They sat like that until the movie was done, and then Cas kissed Dean's eyebrow. 

“Are you ready for this?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled a little.

“I trust you,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was one of the scenes that I _knew_ I was going to write pretty early on in the fic. The next scene I'm not sure what I'm going to post. What will probably happen is that I will write the next two chapters, but link the first. Because woo enemas and idk if I will write it properly or if you want to read it, or what.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously noted, the [ enema prep chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097679) is available if you want it.  
> This chapter was interesting to write because most of it was written today with my 15 month old nephew running around and my dad fighting with me on whether I was on the computer too much. I want to write commentary on this first scene, but I'm not sure what to say. 
> 
> Also, as Christmas is Wednesday (and my family celebrates Christmas), I will probably not be posting then, but I will shoot for Thursday.

Afterwards, when Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean was curled around a pillow. Castiel stretched out on the bed next to Dean, kissing the nape of his neck and rubbing Dean’s chest. “Are you too tired for this now, baby?” Castiel asked. Dean rolled over to face Castiel cupping his face lightly with his hand.

“Nope,” he said yawning. “Just waiting for you.” He kissed Castiel on the mouth, and peppered kisses all over his chin, nipping at the spot just below his earlobe, and nipping at his ear. Castiel groaned a little.

“Go ahead and get on your hands and knees,” Castiel said. Dean nodded and rolled away. Castiel got him a pillow to rest his face on. “Spread your knees more,” Castiel said, kissing his hip. Dean did as he was told. Castiel stroked Dean’s ass for a moment, gently. “I want to hear you,” Castiel said tracing a thumb along Dean’s crack. Castiel pulled out some lube and set it by Dean’s knees. He leaned forward and licked Dean’s perineum, pressing gently with his tongue. Dean’s hips bucked and Castiel chuckled. He licked up, just barely touching the pucker. Dean groaned. Castiel rubbed his face along the sensitive skin, and Dean began to tremble. “Hold yourself open for me, baby,” Castiel said. Dean grunted a little into the pillow as he put his hands back to spread himself. Castiel put one hand on Dean’s and the other on the back of his knee to steady himself. He leaned forward and kissed Dean, snaking his tongue out, knowing Dean could feel the stubble. Smiling to himself when he found Dean’s dick was already leaking copiously onto the bed, Castiel slid his tongue into Dean’s tight heat. Dean whimpered. Castiel pulled back. “Ok, Dean?”

“Funhh…” Dean managed. “Don’t-don’t stop…” Castiel smiled and leaned forward, and began to tongue fuck and rub Dean’s dick. Dean was a fucking mess, so fucking wet. Castiel groaned a little, sliding some of the pre-come back and over Dean’s perineum with his thumb. Dean keened and sounded like he was dying. Castiel wished he could see him. He was probably drooling all over the pillow, mouth gaping; he could hear him gasping. Castiel pulled his tongue out and licked a long stripe from Dean’s perineum back to his pucker. Pouring copious amounts of lube on his hand, Castiel smiled and leaned towards Dean. He slid right in with two fingers, almost immediately finding Dean’s prostate. Dean yelled something that might have been words, but it was nothing that Castiel recognized. Castiel slid his tongue in with his fingers, and Dean choked out a sob.

“Cas-please-” Dean gasped. “Stop. Just-I-please-s-s-stop!” Castiel pulled out and sat back as Dean’s legs gave out and he rutted up against the mattress pulling the sheet off the mattress completely frustrated, tears pouring down his cheeks. Chest heaving, he reached out behind him and pulled Castiel up next him, kissing him.

“Are you ok?” Castiel asked kissing and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. Dean nodded, clutching tightly at Castiel. “Should we-do you need a break?” Castiel asked wiping up some of the drool off of Dean’s chin with the bottom sheet that had come loose. Dean just shoved his face in Castiel’s armpit, taking deep gulping breaths while Castiel petted and rubbed his back, shoulders, and neck. “It’s ok, baby, I’ve got you…” After a few minutes, Dean’s body relaxed, his breathing less erratic. He unclenched from Castiel slowly. It took a lot more coaxing for him to look up.

“I’m-I’m sorry…” He said. “I-I just…”

Castiel shook his head and wiped away a few remaining traces of tears. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he said. Dean closed his eyes and Castiel tucked Dean’s head under his chin. They were silent for a few minutes.

“Even though it was really overwhelming,” Dean said, his voice raw, “I really enjoyed that…” Castiel was tracing patterns on his back.

“Well good,” he said kissing Dean again. Dean shoved his face back in Castiel’s armpit, obviously ready for a nap even though his cock was still hard and leaking a little onto the bed.

They were both nearly asleep when the phone rang. Castiel decided to let the machine get it. “You’ve reached Adriel, Sera, and Cas Novak. We can’t come to the phone right now, so please leave your name, number, and a brief message after the beep, and we’ll get back to you.” _Beep!_

“Hey, Cas. It’s Gabe. I was wondering if you could come pick me up at the police station…” Castiel jerked suddenly away from Dean to pick up the phone.

“Gabe?! What’s-”

“Oh you are there,” Gabriel said.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked. Dean sat up and looked at Castiel.

“Oh, last night I had a little too much fun, and I got brought in to sleep it off. I would call a cab, but I seem to have lost my wallet…” He said.

“Where are you, exactly?” Castiel asked getting up and searching for some clean clothes. Dean got up to go clean himself in the bathroom. After getting instructions, Castiel found clothes and threw them on. Dean came out several minutes later in his sweats and a T-shirt. “You can come with me, or stay here,” Castiel said. “I really don’t mind either way.”

“I’ll come with you,” Dean said searching for his shoes. Once they were both dressed, they left the apartment to pick up Gabriel. Dean held tightly to Castiel’s hand the whole way, and wouldn’t stay in the car when they got to the police station. Gabriel was talking to one of the guards when he saw his brother.

“Hey, Cas!” He said, looking a little worse for wear. He had a cut lip, and his cheekbone was bruised but his spirits were high. He collected his things, and they went to the car where he sat in the back without complaint. “Sorry about this,” Gabriel said as Castiel pulled out of the spot and started driving.

“Do you have your keys?” Castiel asked. Gabriel blushed. Castiel just shook his head. “Been a while since you did this…” Gabriel shrugged.

“Sorry?” He said.

“What happened?” Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged again.

“The last thing I remember was giving some guy a blow job in a bathroom and then waking up in a gutter when the police came.” Castiel looked at Dean in time to see the anger etched on his face as he turned to stare out the window.

“Your spare key is at my place,” Castiel said. “We’ll get it and then do you need anything else?”

“Breakfast would be nice, if it wasn’t too much to ask,” Gabriel said. Dean sighed and leaned into Castiel’s shoulder.

“You ready for food?” Castiel asked slipping his hand into Dean’s. Dean shrugged.

“I’m ready for more coffee,” he said.

“You really shouldn’t drink coffee-” Dean elbowed squeezed his hand, “-after you’ve had twelve cups already.

“I’m not really hungry,” he said. “We can stop somewhere though. Gotta use the can.”

“You two are so cute it’s making me sick,” Gabriel complained.

“That’s called a hangover,” Dean replied.

“Fuck you!”

“No thanks,” Dean said sitting up. He started to say something and then thought better of it. They got to Castiel’s apartment and he ran up leaving Dean and Gabriel in the car. When he got back Gabriel had passed out in the backseat, and Dean looked like he wasn’t far behind. Castiel opened Dean’s door.

“Help me get him up stairs…” Castiel said. “We’ll stick him on the couch, take a nap, and then figure out a plan from there.” Dean nodded, undoing his seatbelt. Gabriel woke up long enough to get up to Castiel’s apartment, eat some toast, and then crashed out on the couch. Dean led Castiel to the back bedroom where they stripped to their boxers, put a new fitted sheet on the bed, and Dean promptly passed out. Castiel lay awake, wondering what he was going to do with his brother. He often picked up people for the night, so that wasn’t the worry. What was bothersome was this time it had ended in violence. That hadn’t happened in years. And then the police… It had been several years since he’d been picked up by the police, but it had happened. _Shouldn’t be_ too _surprised_... he thought to himself. Dean groaned in his sleep. Castiel petted his hair, kissing his forehead. Dean stilled for a moment and then woke up gasping and crying out as he clutched at Castiel.

“Hey, I’m here,” Castiel said rubbing his back. “I’ve got you…” Dean took a deep breath and relaxed his grip as Castiel pulled him closer, kissing him. Dean put his head on Castiel’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Another one about your dad?” Dean nodded.

“And my mom,” Dean said. They were silent for a few minutes. “I’m sorry I’m so fucked up…” Dean said. “Can’t even fuck right…”

“You are just fine in bed,” Castiel said sitting up and forcing Dean up with him. “Where even-”

“Then why do I-I-”

“Cry?” Dean nodded, staring at the sheet. Castiel rubbed his face with his hands to keep Dean from seeing him smile. “Sex can be very intense,” Castiel said. “Crying is something most of us have done at some point…”

“But…” Castiel shook his head.

“I can only assume you have slept with other people…?” Dean nodded. “Did you cry with them?” Dean shook his head. “I bet you also didn’t do what you did with me either, did you?” Dean shook his head again. “New intense things mean different reactions,” Castiel said. “You are wonderful in bed. Adventurous and giving… What more could I ask from you?” Dean blushed. Castiel leaned forward and kissed him, pulling Dean close. They made out for several minutes. Castiel lay back and let Dean grind his hips down on Castiel’s. “Fuck, Dean…”

Dean leaned into Castiel and whispered, “I want you to fuck me…” Castiel licked Dean’s chin, scraping his teeth along it.

“My brother…” Castiel started. Dean got up and wandered down the hall. He came back and closed the door.

“Is passed out,” he said shoving down his underwear, his cock springing free. He climbed up on the bed, grabbed the lube and a condom. “I can be quiet…” he said kissing Castiel’s soft, warm mouth. “I will be quiet.” Castiel groaned a little as Dean slid his hand into Castiel’s shorts. The tip was dripping with pre-come. Dean rubbed his thumb along it. “Please…” Dean said. Castiel groaned, and nodded. Dean pulled off Castiel’s underpants and threw them aside. He wrapped that sweet mouth around Castiel’s cock and sucked gently at the tip. He kept sucking as he fiddled with the lube.

“What…?” And then he saw Dean reach down, shoving his fingers into himself and it took all of Castiel’s effort to not shoot off then and there. He pushed Dean off of him and onto his back. “Let me,” he said taking the lube and pouring it on his hand. He slid in two fingers and was shocked at how easily they slid in. “I could just fuck you right now. Just slide in, no further prep work…”

“Well stop being all talk…” Castiel chuckled, and slid the condom on. He slipped into Dean quickly and easily.

“Gotta keep it quiet…” Castiel reminded him, kissing the corner of his mouth. He went slow, letting the need grow until pre-come was leaking all over Dean’s belly.

“Please, Cas, I need… I need…” Castiel slid his hand between them, never quickening his pace. Dean’s chest heaved and he bit at Castiel’s neck. Castiel stroked him until he was coming in hot spurts all over them, sucking on his fist. Castiel licked a fleck that landed near his nipple as Dean fought back a groan. Castiel pulled out and sat up, ripped the condom off, and started stroking his cock hard and fast. He came quickly all over Dean’s cock and stomach. Dean lay on his back, panting, and then groaning as Castiel started licking up some of their mixed cum off his cock. “Oh fuck, Cas…” Dean said running a hand through Castiel’s hair. Castiel sat up and wiped his mouth.

“Be right back,” he said. He got a wash cloth, cleaned himself, rinsed it, and went out to clean Dean. Just as he was wiping up the last bit of cum off of Dean, there was a knock on the door.

“Can we go get some food now?” he asked testing the door, but it was locked.

“One minute,” Dean said grabbing the cloth and heading for the bathroom. Castiel followed him in and they both jumped in the shower. Once they were dressed, they wandered out to the front room to find Gabriel watching Spongebob.

“You two are insufferable,” Gabriel said flicking off the TV and getting up.

“You’re just jealous…” Castiel said grabbing his coat.

“Been there, done that… It was alright…” Gabriel said with a shrug. Dean flushed crimson.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, and from Gabe's POV.

It started with a phone call. His parents, for the most part left Gabe alone. And he liked it that way. For the better part of his life, Gabe’s father had been too busy with work to pay much attention to any of his boys, but after his father retired a few years ago, both of Gabe’s parents began expressing interest in Gabe’s life. For the most part, they ignored Cassie after he broke up with Meg despite adoring Seraphim and Adriel. They had always liked Meg. Gabe could kind of understand his mother loving her. She had always wanted a daughter, and none of the other wives really gave her the time of day, but his father had really surprised him. It had been hard on all of them when Cassie said he and Meg were breaking up, but Gabe wasn’t surprised. He assumed that they were also talking to their other brothers, but he didn’t really care. 

When they really started paying attention to Gabe, they were surprised to find he had zero aspirations to be more than a waiter, or find a wife (or even a husband). But just a few weeks before his thirty-sixth birthday, his mother called to tell him that one of his college buddies was getting married and had sent a card to their house by mistake.

“When are you going to settle down, Gabriel?” Zephra asked after making the announcement of the coming nuptials. Gabe shrugged, knowing his mother couldn’t see.

“I’m not,” he said. “I’m not interested.”

“What do you mean?” She asked. “How can you not be interested in marriage?” Gabe sighed.

“You didn’t get mad when Cas didn’t marry Meg,” he said.

Zephra huffed. “We always assumed that Cassie would marry Meg…” Gabe laughed bitterly.

“Yes, mother… Cassie and Meggy were always going to get married…”

“You don’t have to be nasty,” his mother said.

“You didn’t have to kick him out of your life,” Gabe said. His mother made a noise of disapproval.

“I have to go,” she said. “I’ll pass your mail along.” Gabe thought about telling her not to bother, but just hung up instead. This was how their conversations had been going as of late, and he wished she’d just stop calling. That night he went out and got far too drunk. He found a sweet young guy to hook up with in the bathroom at a club, but halfway through the blow job he’d been ripped off and dragged out front. It was easier to pretend he didn’t remember, but he did. The guys only got in a few punches before the bouncers pulled them apart and called the cops. He really _didn’t_ know where his wallet ended up. Or his keys. At the police station, he decided he really just wanted to sleep before he dealt with Dean or his brother. When they both came for him, he just felt humiliated. And hungover. He felt like the time he was sixteen and he’d gotten so drunk he puked all over his friend Ginger’s parent’s basement and someone got scared and called his parents. The hangover was nothing compared to the shame his parents made him feel for months afterward.

He was supposed to work that night, but he decided to call in. He felt gross and didn’t want to deal with people. He called in the next day too. He stayed home the whole week and watched Dr. Sexy and Will & Grace and ordered out. He ignored Dean and Cassie’s calls. He really didn’t care. He didn’t want to hear it. The way he figured, they were well on their way to marriage and he didn’t even know how to begin to talk to them about what was going on in his own head.

Friday night found Gabe sitting on the couch watching Will & Grace and drinking beer. He hadn’t yet ordered the chinese when someone pounded on his door.

“Gabriel!” Cassie yelled. Gabe sighed and got up to open the door. He hadn’t showered since Tuesday. It was now Friday. All he was wearing an undershirt, some boxers, and socks. He was sure he smelled, but he didn’t care. Cassie had seen him worse. He kicked at some of the take out trays. He opened the door and Cassie glared at him but then his look softened. “You look like shit. Smell like it too,” he said waving his hand in front of his face. “Or maybe something died in your apartment…” He looked past his brother. Gabe shrugged.

“Wanna come in?” Gabe asked opening the door wider.

“I don’t know… I might get eaten…” Gabe just rolled his eyes and moved so his little brother could come in. “Go shower and I’ll start cleaning… Trash Bags?”

“Under the kitchen sink,” Gabe said heading to the bathroom. He took a thirty minute shower, contemplated shaving, decided against it (he kind of liked the scruffy look), and found clean clothes. When he came out to the living room, Cassie was just getting back from a trash run. His apartment _looked_ better, but still smelled.

“When did you last leave your apartment?” Gabe opened his mouth to say something but Cassie interrupted him, “Never mind. Let’s go get some Dairy Queen.” Gabe found his shoes and followed Cassie to his car. They were silent as Cassie ordered him an Oreo Brownie Earthquake and a banana split for himself. They parked at an empty church parking lot to consume their sweets.

“So you gonna tell me what’s going on? I went to Dee’s to get buns for Dean and the kids and they said they hadn’t seen you all week…” Cassie said.

“I needed some time off…” He said taking a large bite of ice cream.

“That doesn’t explain the lack of showering and take out. The last time you did this was when you decided to drop out of college and mom and dad didn’t talk to you for a year. Spill,” Cassie said swirling some of the ice cream.

“Mom called last week,” Gabe said after he swallowed. “Wanted to know when I was getting married…” Cassie squinted at him.

“And this lead to a week long bout of depression because…?”

“I’m _never_ going to get married, Cas. _Ever_. I-I think I’m defective…” He said. “I don’t-I don’t want what you and Dean have… And I never will…” Cassie stared at him.

“Gabe, I-” Cassie started and stopped. “I don’t think you’re defective.” Gabe took another bite of his ice cream. “Was there other things too?”

“I wasn’t black out drunk,” Gabe said. “I remember the guys beating me up…”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised on that one,” Cassie said. “I’ve never known you to get blackout drunk. Did you ever find your wallet?” Gabe nodded.

“The club called me the next day and I went and got it.”

“Good,” Cassie said. All that was left in his dish was some fudge and melted ice cream. “Why didn’t you call me?” Gabe shrugged.

“You’ve been so busy…” Cassie blushed. “It’s not a bad thing!” Gabe said quickly. “I think it’s great you’ve got Dean in your life...”

Cassie chuckled. “You just don’t care ‘cause been there done that?” Gabe blushed a little and shrugged.

“Yeah, sorry I told you like that… Do you think Dean will ever get over it?”

“Eh, once he figured out out that I really didn’t care, he was done being upset,” Cassie said. Dean had refused to talk to Gabe for the rest of the ride back to his apartment.

“Oh good,” Gabe said. He finished off his ice cream, slurping up the fudge on the bottom.

“Still hungry?” Cassie asked. Gabe nodded. “Taco Bell?” Gabe nodded again. Cassie pulled out of the parking lot. “Been a while since we did this…”

“You and Meg breaking up was the last time,” Gabe agreed. Junk food that their parents despised was their solution to getting each other out of the house after weeks of depression. It started when they were in college and didn’t leave the dorm for weeks on end except for classes because they were taking so many classes. Then Gabe just stopped leaving all together, and soon after dropped out of college. He was still surprised his parents had ever forgiven him that one. When they got to Taco Bell, Cassie ordered him a bunch of Taco Supremes and an order of Cinnastix. He got himself some beef Chalupas. Cassie just parked in the parking lot, leaving the light on while they ate.

“So where is Dean tonight anyways?” Gabe asked.

“I left him at home with the kids. Meg had a business trip she couldn’t get out of,” Cassie said licking sauce from the corner of his mouth. “It’s been a while since it was just us…”

“Thanks for comin’ to check on me, Cas,” Gabe said playing with an escaped tomato.

“You know there are easier ways to get my attention,” Cassie said. Gabe stuck his tongue out at his little brother.

***

After Cassie dropped Gabe off, he finished cleaning his apartment and gathered his laundry together. It was too late to go to the laundromat, so he just did the dishes and changed the sheets on his bed. When he crawled in, he felt better than he had in weeks. Slept better that night too. Gabe took the next day off again because he could afford to, and because he wasn’t up to dealing with people yet.

After doing the laundry, he spent the whole day on the internet, being bored. He started googling the weirdest things (how much wood could a woodchuck chuck?) and eventually found himself googling ‘romantically defective.’ All that came up was stuff about diamond rings. Next he tried ‘anti-romance’ but only came up with a bunch of romance movies to watch--or rather movies that were seemingly about romance, but really weren’t. Then he tried ‘not interested in romantic relationships.’ Immediately one link popped up that seemed promising. It was in an internet chat forum that talked about sexuality. He read through a few posts and then he saw the definition-“a person who experiences little or no romantic attraction…” He jumped back to the front. “Aromantic,” he said out loud, biting his lip. He scrolled around for a while reading about how other people felt this way. “I’m not alone,” he said. His phone rang. It was Dean.

“Hey, loser, open the door. I have tacos,” Dean said. Gabe got up and unlocked the door.

“What are you doing here?” Gabe asked.

“Dr. Sexy,” Dean said closing the door. “Got you more beer…” He held up a couple six packs. Gabe smiled a little as Dean sat on the couch. “What are you waiting for? Beer is getting warm…”

***

A few days later, Gabe went to Cece’s and got Adriel and Seraphim’s favorite candies. He also got some Kit-Kats and Reece’s for Cassie and Dean. The kids were ecstatic as they pulled him into the apartment and forced him to watch cartoons with them while Dean cooked and Cassie worked on a lesson plan. He realized that whatever was going on, there was room in Cassie’s apartment for it, and sequestering himself off was not the way to go. For anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week I was talking to a friend, and suddenly aromantic!Gabe became very important to me. This chapter is from Gabe's POV because technically it should be a Dean chapter, but... I tried to write it where Dean came with Cas but it felt.... _wrong_.
> 
> I hope Gabe calling Cas 'Cassie' wasn't too jarring. I generally don't like it when people call Cas 'Cassie' in the show because it feels diminutive, but being with family has reminded me that people often do not get over their impressions of a person as a child. My headcanon for Cas is that was _was_ Cassie when he was younger (probably up even until the early to mid days of Meg) and it was something that Gabe never got over calling him, at least in his head.
> 
> Hope you all are having a good Wintery Breaky thing and if you are home with family they are treating you nicely. :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late, and sorry if it's a little rough. I had Cabbage look it over last night and they told me to add some stuff, so they haven't looked at this yet so it might be rough.......

The next few weeks flew by, and before Dean knew it, Sam was getting all bent out of shape about finals. It was just like the last time. Notes were everywhere, and he had little time for meals. Dean made large casseroles and would leave them for Sam to eat for a few days, replacing them when they were gone. And he started hanging out with Gabe more. It had been a rude wake up call when he’d stopped returning phone calls. Life was good, and Jo was going to be there soon. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited.

Sam had his last final about the time that Jo’s flight was scheduled to get in, so Dean and Cas went to pick her up. When Jo got past security and saw Dean she shrieked, dropped her things, and jumped into his arms, hugging him.

“Hey, Jo. Didya miss me?” He set her down as Cas picked up her stuff.

“Between my mother and the flight…” She shook her head. “Turbulence. Turbulence…” She turned to her stuff and looked surprised that Cas had picked it up.

“Jo, this is Cas, my boyfriend. Cas, meet Jo, my almost cousin,” Dean said. Jo bit back a chuckle.

“Yeah, Bobby told us about you… Didn’t your brother fuck Ash in the bathroom?” 

“Yep,” Cas said without even blushing.

“How are the cute ones always gay?” She asked shaking her head.

“Gabe went home with a woman at our New Years party,” Dean said. “Do you have any more luggage? Or is this it?”

“One more bag…” She said. They wandered around for a moment trying to find a sign pointing them to baggage claim. “I think the flight would have been fine, but there was this family and this little brat had to sit next to me unsupervised and she just… She never fucking shut up. Even when I tried to pretend to sleep, she kept poking me and asking questions.”

“Oh good, you like kids,” Cas said setting her bags down when they got to the correct turnstile.

“Cas has two seven year olds. Adriel and Sera,” Dean explained. Jo raised her eyebrow at Dean.

“Well aren’t you Little Mr. Domestic?” Dean just shook her head and pointed at the conveyor belt which had begun to move.

“Pay attention…”

“Where are the kidlets?” She asked, searching for her bag.

“At school,” Cas said.

“We’re picking them up after this, then Sam and his girlfriend from the college. The kids will be dropped off with their mother, and we will go out,” Dean said. “We’re meeting Gabe at Dee’s.”

“Awesome,” Jo said rushing forward when she saw her bag. She hauled it up and pulled out the handle. “Let’s go boys; I’m starving.” They led her to Cas’s car and Jo started laughing. “Oh my gawd, please no. Tell me you didn’t sell the Impala… You’re turning into such a soccer mom.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he snagged the keys from Cas’s hip pocket and opened the back hatch. “This is Cas’s car. We brought it because I wasn’t sure if your big head would fit in the Impala,” he said grabbing her with his arm around her neck and messing up her hair. She shoved away from him, laughing.

“Shotgun!” She called rushing to the front passenger seat leaving Dean and Cas with her bags. Once everything was loaded, they got in the car. Cas drove them to the elementary school while Dean talked to Jo about work. Sera and Adriel were waiting with a drove of other kids when Cas parked and went to grab them.

“He’s really cute,” Jo said watching him walk way.

“He seems to think so,” Dean said, laughing.

“I’m happy for you, Dean,” she said. “Your dad would-” The car door opened and Adriel jumped on Dean’s lap.

“Hiya Doc!” He said worming his way over Dean’s lap as Sera pulled open the other passenger door.

“Hey! No fair! You cheated!” She yelled as Adriel bucked his belt and stuck his tongue out at her.

“Sera, no need to yell,” Cas said coming around to her side.

“But I wanted to sit next to Dean,” she said with a pout.

“How about I sit in the middle, and you can both sit by me…” Dean said unbuckling Adriel’s belt. There was a slight scuffle getting settled but soon they were set. Jo was sitting low in the front seat trying to not laugh.

“Who is that?” Sera asked pointing at Jo.

“Sera, Adriel, that is my almost cousin, Jo. Jo, Cas’s kids, Adriel and Sera,” Dean said putting a hand on each head as he said their names.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sera said. Adriel waved and shoved a piece of paper in Dean’s face.

“I drew this for you, Doc,” he said waving it around.

“Stop,” Dean said grabbing his hand, laughing. He looked at the picture. It was obviously Batman. “What a good Superman,” Dean teased.

“It’s not Superman! Superman’s a loser! It’s Batman!” Adriel shook his head.

“Yeah! Jeeze Dean! What’s wrong with you?” Jo asked.

“Hush you,” Dean said as they pulled up in front of the library at Stanford. Sam and Jess were waiting by the curb, looking exhausted. They climbed in the back, while the kids watched them.

“Who is that?” Adriel asked, pointing at Jess.

“I’m Jess, you must be Adriel,” Jess said holding out her hand. Adriel shook it.

“Are you Sam’s girlfriend?” Sera asked.

“Yup,” she said.

“To the mother’s!” Cas said in a weird voice.

“Awaaaaaaaaaaay!” The children chanted. Jess, Jo, and Sam looked at Cas for explanation.

“Spongebob,” Dean explained and the other adults just nodded and then giggled. Sera started asking Jo all about herself, barely pausing long enough to let Jo answer while Adriel told Jess and Sam about Spongebob. At one point Cas caught Dean’s eye and they just smiled at each other. Once they got to Meg’s the kids insisted Dean take them up despite Cas’s protests.

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean said. “I’ll be right back…” He popped the trunk, grabbed their overnight bags, and followed them into Meg’s building. It was nicer than Cas’s, and Cas’s was better than any where Dean and Sam had ever lived. The kids burst through the door and shrieked in delight when they saw a man sitting on the couch.

“Uncle Crowley!” They both said in unison, launching themselves at him. Meg came to the front door, carrying some paperwork.

“You’re not Cas,” she observed. Dean shook his head, no.

“He’s down in the car. We have company from out of town,” Dean explained.

“Ah… Well…” She sighed. “I’ll walk down with you.” She found her shoes and slipped her feet in them. The kids hugged him and Dean followed Meg down the stairs. Cas squinted when he saw both of them leave the building. He got out of the car and went to talk to Meg who was lingering by the door.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“Crowley is there…” Dean said. “ He’s the kids’ uncle. I think he’s a bad influence on them, or something...” He watched as Cas grew more agitated. Cas shook his head and came back to the car. He got in and started the car.

“Sorry about that,” he said pulling into traffic. “My ex’s brother turns my kids into little demons.”

“Oh, he’s responsible for the paint war…” Sam said. Dean could have punched his brother.

“Paint war?” Jo asked.

“I-I had a family dinner and he encouraged them to mess about… They-I paint. And well… They got into my paints. Meg had to pay out the nose for the cleaning bill,” Cas said.

“You paint?” Jess asked. “Like what?” They started talking back and forth about different art mediums, history, and theory, completely losing everyone else. When they got to the restaurant, Gabe was already there. He’d secured them a good table, and had a beer ready for Dean. Jo and Jess ended up sitting next to each other with Jo at one end of the table and Gabe at the other. Dean sat next to Cas, holding his hand under the table. Jo and Jess immediately started talking about Dean’s unnatural obsession with bad TV like Spongebob and Dr. Sexy.

“Dr. Sexy is a damn good show!” Gabe said. “I mean… He wears cowboy boots…” Gabe said. Jess shook her head, and Jo laughed. The waiter came and took their drink orders. Sam looked exhausted, but happier than he had all week. They got all sorts of foods, and Dean couldn’t help but smile all through dinner.

***

A few nights later, they were all at Cas’s having dinner. It was Dean’s day off and so he’d spent most of the afternoon with Jo, Jess, and Sam cooking dinner. Well Dean cooked while Sam napped with his head in Jess’s lap and Jess talked to Jo about school and classes.

“I don’t really know what I want to do yet,” Jess said. “I mean, part of me wants to go on to graduate school, get my masters in art maybe, but another part wants me to go into teaching.” Sam mumbled in his sleep and Jess stroked his hair.

“What grade?” Jo asked.

“I don’t know… I really don’t… I mean each level has it’s draw but…” She chewed on her lip. “What about you? Are you going to school?”

“I’m taking a few classes at the JuCo,” Jo said. “My mom needs a lot of help at the bar…”

“Suck,” Jess said. Jo shrugged.

“I don’t even know where to think about a major, much less a career.”

“Well, what do you like to do?” Jess asked. Jo shrugged.

“I don’t think you can make a career out of drinking and napping,” Dean said from the kitchen. Jo threw her boot at him.

“Have that since you seem to like them so much,” she said. Sam woke with a start as Cas came in the door with an armful of groceries. He waved absently at the people in the living room, narrowly avoided tripping over Jo’s shoe, and set the groceries on the counter.

“Come here you,” he said kissing Dean and everyone groaned.

“Get a room!” Jo called and Dean chuckled.

“We’re in a room… The kitchen is a room,” Cas pointed out. Jo threw her other shoe. Within a few minutes Dean announced dinner was done so Cas and Jess set the table. They were just sitting down to eat when Dean’s phone wrang. It was a number he didn’t recognize so he got up and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m looking for John Winchester…” The man on the other end said.

“Uh, I’m sorry… But he’s-he passed away. I’m his son, Dean Winchester. What is this regarding?” Dean asked. He heard shushing in the other room.

“My name is Victor Henrikson, and I’m with Cottonwood County Social Services. I have a young man here named Adam Milligan. His next of kin is listed as John Winchester,” the man said.

“Next of-what?”

“His father is listed as John Winchester,” the man said. Dean shook his head.

“Is this-are you joking?”

“No, Mr. Winchester, I’m not.” Sam came around the corner mouthing what, but Dean just put his hand up, telling him to wait.

“Ok, so my dad had a son… Is-is he ok?”

“He’s fine Mr. Winchester, his mother has passed away though, hence we are looking for John,” Henrikson said.

“Well, like I said, he’s passed away. Does-is there-”

“Adam has no other family,” Henrikson said. “He’s currently staying with a friend of his mother, but it’s very temporary. The man-the state won’t let him adopt…” Dean bit his lip, floored. “Mr. Winchester are you still there?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah… What-uh-” He cleared his throat again. “Can-can I call you back? I need to discuss this with my brother…” Henrikson gave his number and told Dean to call back as soon as he could. Sam and Cas were standing by the door frame looking at him.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Dad ever mention we had brother?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head, no.

“I don’t-” He started. “What?”

“That was social services… Looking for dad. We have a brother. Named Adam and apparently his mom just died,” Dean said. Cas took a step forward but hesitated.

“Bastard,” Jo said. “Let me call mom. Maybe she knows something…” Sam crossed the room and took the paper out of Dean’s hand.

“Once Jo talks to Ellen, we’ll call Henrikson back,” Sam said following Jo. Dean shook his head, leaned on the wall and sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. Cas came in and hugged Dean.

As it turned out, Ellen _did_ know about Adam. He was apparently eleven or twelve and his mother had been a woman called Kate. John and Kate and met during one of the last times he’d taken off before he died. John had sent cards and letters sporadically, but after he died, Ellen had lost contact with them.

Everyone was quiet and nibbling on the dinner. Dean was pacing around the apartment making everyone nervous. Finally Gabe started cleaning up. Jo, Jess, and Cas started helping him. Sam stood in his brother’s path.

“What are you thinking, Dean?” He asked. Dean looked up at his little brother.

“How are we going to fit him in our apartment…? We’re going to have to get a bigger place.”

“Can we afford that?” Sam asked.

“Maybe… If you get a job… Like a more consistent one…”

“Dean… We-we don’t owe this kid-”

“He’s family, Sammy…” Dean said. “He’s family.”

Sam bit his lip. “Dean…”

“No, Sammy… We have to do this.” Dean rubbed his face. “We have to do this, Sammy.”

“How are we going to do this if you’re never here and I’m in school?”

“I’ll-things will have to change, obviously…” There was a tapping sound on the wall and Dean looked up. It was Cas.

“Hey,” he said.

“Cas, tell Dean he’s crazy for even considering-”

“I think it will be tough,” Cas interrupted, “but not impossible. Gabe and I were just talking and we’d like to help in any way we can. Transportation, watching him, whatever. We’ll help you out.” Sam looked floored.

“We’ll even help you find a better place,” Gabe said. Dean rubbed his face again.

“Really, whatever we can do… We know how important family is to you two… And you kind of took us in when we were in weird places; time for us to help you out,” Cas said as Dean crossed the room and kissed him roughly.

“Ok down you two!” Gabe said after a minute. “Not one, but two brothers here…”

“And a cousin,” Jo reminded them. Dean pulled off, found his phone and the paper, hands shaking a little as he dialed. Henrikson picked up on the third ring.

“Victor Henrikson.”

“Hey, so, Dean Winchester here… Let’s talk about getting my little brother here.”

***

The next four weeks were some of the busiest Dean could remember. He filled out all the paperwork that Henrikson e-mailed, sent it back, and started looking for a new apartment with Cas and Gabe. School started up for Sam, and he helped when he could. Within a week they had a new place lined up and were working with their landlord to get out of their current lease.

Henrikson gave Dean and Sam Adam’s e-mail. Dean stared at a blank open email for about ten minutes when a new IM popped up. It was from Adam.

_Please don’t make me come with you…_

Dean bit his lip and hit reply. _It’s good to meet you Adam._

_:|_

_What is your favorite thing to eat? Pizza? Hamburgers? I make a mean burger._

_only if they have lots of bacon and cheese. but i’m not coming. so it doesn’t matter._

And so it went with Adam whether he was talking to Dean or Sam. They tried to be understanding, but they were nervous. Losing a parent was never easy, and being dragged across country wasn’t going to help. Dean also talked to Kate’s friend, Benny. His e-mails were a bit more promising.

_Dean and Sam,_  
My name is Benny Lafitte and I’m currently taking care of Adam. I’m glad that Adam is going to be going to family, even if he’s going to be far away. I thought I’d send you some helpful things about Adam since I don’t think he will be very forthcoming. Adam likes tacos probably more than anything, but he hates guacamole, and he’s allergic to tomatoes. I’ve been teaching him how to cook. Thus far, he’s mastered most breakfast foods, and he makes a killer macaroni and cheese. Seeing as he’s eleven, I’d stick around for any questions or potential problems (he hasn’t caught anything on fire yet). He really likes Spongebob. His favorite color is yellow. His favorite book is _Jurassic Park_. His mama hadn’t let him see the movie yet because she was pretty strict on movie ratings. I’m here if you have any other questions…  
Benny 

Dean replied almost instantaneously:

_Benny,_  
Dean here, thanks for those hints! Happy to report we are strong Spongebob fans. Especially my boyfriend’s kids, which leads me to my next question-I’m dating a guy with two seven year olds. Is any of that going to be a problem?  
Is he allergic to anything else? I’m gluten intolerant--can’t eat wheat but they make gluten free macaroni, so tell Adam that’s not a problem and I can’t wait to have his mac’n’cheese.  
Dean 

A few days later Dean got the following response:

_Dean,_  
Adam’s best friend has two moms and I myself have had a string of boyfriends. Unless your boyfriend is an ass, I think it should be fine. No, Adam isn’t allergic to anything else.  
I have a favor to ask you. Can I drive Adam’s stuff to y’all? I’d be there a few days late, but I’m cheaper than a mover, and I promised his mama I would take care of him, make sure he ended somewhere good. Call me.  
Benny 

Dean searched through his paperwork, and dialed Benny’s number.

“Hello?” A thick southern accent greeted Dean.

“Hey, is this Benny?”

“Is this Dean?” Dean laughed.

“I just got your e-mail,” Dean said. “I think it would be great if you brought Adam’s stuff. Sam and I-we-we don’t wanna cut you out of his life, and really, if there was a way, we’d let him stay with you…”

“Honestly, I’m kind of glad he has somewhere to go…” Benny said. “I love him, and he’s a great kid, but I gotta be honest and say I know nothing about raising kids.”

“Oh,” Dean said. “Well, we can work out a visit schedule maybe?”

“Definitely!” Benny said as Cas came into Dean’s room mouthing “We need your help…”

“I have to go now, but it was good talking with you,” Dean said.

“Likewise,” Benny said. They hung up and Dean went to help Cas and Sam box up the kitchen. When Dean told Sam what he’d agreed to, Sam told him he was crazy. As he’d been saying that a lot lately, Dean ignored him.

When Dean and Cas told Sera and Adriel about Sam’s new brother, they were apprehensive and kept asking Dean how he didn’t know about Adam and wasn’t it sad and they would have known something was missing if they were seperated from each other..

***

The night before Dean and Sam were supposed to pick Adam up from the airport Dean clung to Cas, shoving his face in his armpit refusing to talk, but equally unable to sleep. By the time Cas’s alarm went off, Dean was a wreck. Cas made them both coffee as he got ready for work. Dean tried on about five shirts before Cas finally shoved him on the bed and gave him a fast, sloppy (and a little rough) blow job. Dean laid on his back for a long time after that, just staring at the ceiling.

“Thank you,” he finally said getting up and cleaning himself up.

“Just be glad Meg took the kids for the week,” he said. It was their spring break. “If they were home, you would have had to be quite…” Cas said kissing Dean.

“I wish you could come with us,” Dean said.

“I will swing by with some tacos this evening…” Cas said. Dean was glad that of all the things that were an issue for Adam, him dating Cas wasn’t one of them.

“Yes, buy his love… Perfect,” Dean said kissing his cheek. Cas just shook his head. They finished getting ready and Dean went to his new apartment. Sam was pretending to do homework at the kitchen table but was really just staring at the clock. Dean went into his new room, and laid on his bed, staring at the unfamiliar walls. Eventually Sam came in his room and sat on Dean’s bed.

“You ok?” Sam asked. Dean nodded.

“Just…” He waved his hands around. Sam nodded.

“We should get going,” Sam said. They got in the Impala and drove to the airport. They parked and entered the busy airport, looking for the security exit. They were there for only a few minutes when a grumpy young kid came into view followed by a black man. Dean caught Sam’s eye and nodded towards the two. The man pointed at Dean and Sam as the kid struggled out of the man’s grip.

“...gotta piss!” The kid said rushing towards a bathroom sign. Dean and Sam walked up to the man.

“You Henrikson?” Dean asked.

“You Dean Winchester?” Dean nodded, and held out his hand. They shook.

“This is Sammy,” Dean said. Sam and Henrikson shook hands.

“Adam has-” Henrikson indicated towards the bathroom. Dean nodded.

“Be right back,” he said leaving towards the parking lot. Adam was up towards the other end of the pavement trying to get a cab but kept getting pushed back. Dean walked over to him, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t. When he got close enough, he leaned down and tapped Adam’s shoulder. “Hey, Dean Winchester.” The poor kid about jumped out of his shoes.

“I know who you are,” he growled. Dean put his hand down.

“Where you going?”

“Away…” Adam said.

“You know, Benny’s bringing your stuff…” Dean said. Adam sighed.

“I know. I’m going to call him when I get somewhere safe…” Dean put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, patting gently.

“You _are_ somewhere safe…”

“I don’t even know you,” Adam said. “Why can’t I stay with Benny?” Dean shrugged.

“I wish you could stay with Benny,” Dean said. “Sam and I don’t want to take you away from a good place, but…” Benny had a few really old DUI charges that the Wisconsin courts were not willing to overlook even though they were from over twenty years before.

“Then why don’t _you_ move to Wisconsin…”

“First off,” Dean said, “don’t want to freeze my nuts off. Second, our brother is going to school here. Third, my boyfriend has a good job here. Fourth, I have good work here… I’m pretty stuck here…” Adam sighed. Dean got in a half crouch to look at his littlest brother. “Look, I know it sucks, but if you promise to not run away, I promise to make sure you get to visit Benny for a couple of weeks over the summer. Deal?” Adam studied him for a moment and shook his hand.

“Deal,” he said. They went back in the airport to find Henrikson and Sam so they could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I've been playing around with in my head for months, and it's fun to see it finally come to fruition. I hate that I killed a mother because all the mothers die in Supernatural, but Meg and Ellen are immortal in my fics so far as I am concerned. The middle-end still feels a little rushed to me, but it's better. I hope you enjoy and aren't too disappointed. I wrote more yesterday than I have in a while. It was important to get this in one go because after this it's Cas's chapter, and the initial meeting I felt shouldn't involve Cas for a myriad of reasons.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! An update?!
> 
> Yep, it is. It is time to pick up the strings and finish off this story. I've had this chapter for a while, but hesitated posting it. It is chaotic and all over the place. No one settles right away, although some do better than most expect. I think part of the reason I hesitated was because I have to go into "dead mom head space" and I'm not used to coming out unscathed.
> 
> It is summer now, and I promise to finish this before the Fall when I start grad school. I thank you for your patience and hope the ending was/is worth waiting for. :)

By the time Castiel got to Dean’s new apartment, Adam was sitting on the couch, feet curled under him, face shoved in a thick book. Henrikson had just left, all the proper paperwork filled out, although more would be coming. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table homework spread all around him, and Dean was staring at the television, beer in hand, but Castiel could tell he wasn’t paying attention to either. Dean looked up at the sound of the door opening, blinked, stretched, and got up to greet Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said leaning close and kissing him on the cheek. Dean’s whole body felt tense. Adam glanced up, and immediately returned to his book. “Cas, this is Adam. Adam, this is my boyfriend, Cas.” Dean took the taco stuff and went to the kitchen. Castiel sat on the other end of the couch.

“What are you reading?” Castiel asked. Adam shifted to show him the cover of the book. _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. “I just got my daughter Sera the first book for Christmas.” Adam lowered the book down a little to look at Castiel.

“Oh,” he said looking back at the book, flicking the top corner pages some. “Did you adopt them? Your kids?”

“Nope,” Castiel said shaking his head. “They’re mine.” Adam’s eye brows came together.

“Oh,” he said. “Where are they now?”

“They’re with their mother,” Castiel said. “You’ll probably meet them this weekend…”

“I thought you had them all week...?” Adam said.

“I do usually, but they are on Spring break,” Castiel said as Dean came out of the kitchen.

“Did you make these from scratch?” Dean asked, scratching his neck. Castiel nodded.

“Are you hungry?” He asked Adam, who nodded. They stood up. “My kiddos have a disease called Celiac, and they can’t eat wheat. I know you’re allergic to tomatoes so I made these from scratch so there was no contamination, and we only have corn tortillas because Dean can’t have the flour and it was silly to have two types…” There was a knock on the door as Adam followed Castiel in the kitchen.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jess called as she came in carrying sodas. “I had trouble finding a parking spot.” She walked into the kitchen as Castiel held Adam’s plate so he could fix his tacos. Adam looked up, and Castiel saw him assessing this new person. “Hi,” she said walking up to him. “I’m Jess, Sam’s girlfriend; you must be Adam.” She held out her hand and he shook it. “Do you like Coke?” Adam shook his head.

“I like iced tea,” he announced. Dean looked up.

“What kind? We’ll have to get some at the store,” he said, chewing on his lip.

“Lipton?” Adam said, shrugging. “I think? I don’t know… We drank a lot of tea.” Dean made a mental note to go buy tea next time he went to the store. He then turned to take the sodas from Jess, putting the whole case in the fridge. Once Adam had his plate, he went to the table and sat down. Dean turned to get a plate and make his own tacos but was blocked by Castiel.

“Hey,” Castiel whispered as he hugged his boyfriend. Dean hugged him harder than was really necessary. Sam huffed as he shoved them over to get to the plates. Dean sighed and loosened his grip on Castiel.

“I just-he-” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We’ll talk about this later.” Castiel nodded and kissed Dean’s cheek as he turned to get some tacos. When everyone had a plate, they all crowded around the table eating. Adam nibbled on his taco but was really quiet.

“Do you like school?” Jess asked Adam after a while.

Adam shrugged. “It’s ok,” he said.

“What’s your favorite subject?”

“I really like english,” he said.

“Go back monday?” She asked. He shrugged and looked at Dean.

“All the schools here are on spring break, so monday,” Dean agreed. It was thursday.

“When is Benny going to be here?” Sam asked.

“Saturday,” Adam said promptly. “He promised.” He went back to staring at his food.

“Maybe I should make something,” Castiel said fiddling with some fallen lettuce. “The kids get home that day too, and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind coming over. They haven’t seen the new place yet…” Adam shrugged. “What do you like other than tacos?”

“I like macaroni and cheese,” he said. Castiel laughed a little.

“Well, I guess saturday is as good a time as any to introduce you to the wondrous world of gluten free pasta.”

“What’s gluten?” Adam asked. Dean told him as Adam finished a taco. “Will I be like that when I’m older?” Dean made a face and shrugged.

“I don’t think so,” he said. “Dad wasn’t, Sammy isn’t…” Adam chewed on his lip.

“It’s really not that bad,” Castiel said. “There’s lots of options out there, and plenty of us who know how to cook it.” Adam shrugged and took a bite of his second taco.

“Thank you for dinner…” He said. When dinner was done, Adam put his dishes in the sink and then asked to borrow Dean’s phone so he could call Benny. He went in his room and closed the door. Dean sat on the couch, bouncing his knee. When Castiel sat next to him, Dean switched bouncing knees and clutched at Castiel’s hand, staring at the TV. Sam had put on some weird documentary. Finally Adam came out holding the phone out to Dean. “He wants to talk to you.” Dean took the phone.

“Hello?” He said and disappeared into his own bedroom. Adam plopped back in the spot where he’d been sitting when Castiel had come in, nose shoved back into the world of Harry Potter. Dean came out a few minutes later. “Cas, is the sleeping bag in your car?” Castiel nodded. “Let’s go get it, I’ll help you carry the leftovers down…” After they collected the leftovers, they walked down to the elevator which actually worked.

“Everything ok?” Castiel asked as the doors closed. Dean shoved his face into Castiel’s shoulder, arms clutching tightly at him. “Hey, hey,” Castiel said. “I’ve got you…

“What was I thinking?” Dean asked. “I never stopped to think… I don’t know how to raise an eleven year old.”

“Did something happen?” Castiel asked as the door opened with a ding and a woman got on. Dean sighed, releasing Castiel.

“Henrikson said until the paperwork went through, he could be taken away if we’re not up to par. I don’t want him to be taken away… And Benny just told me he has horrible night terrors, and I don’t-” The door opened and dinged again. They were at the ground floor. Castiel took Dean’s hand and they went to find Castiel’s car.

“He didn’t tell you about them before?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“Adam didn’t want to,” he said. “I think Adam was hoping that we would never have to know something like that about him.”

“Did Benny tell you what they do about them?” Castiel asked.

“Adam usually wakes up screaming and then Benny will stay with him until he calms down and goes back to sleep,” Dean said.

“Does he ever talk about them?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“Benny thinks it has something to do with his mom, but he’s really not sure.” They got to the car. Dean put the leftovers in and Castiel got out the sleeping bag.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” he said. “She died in a car crash, right?” Dean nodded as they headed back up.

“Early one morning when she was heading into work,” he said. Castiel took Dean’s hand. They got back in the elevator, Dean leaning into Castiel’s space, although not quite touching. When they got back to the apartment, Adam was crashed out on the couch. Sam and Jess were in Sam’s room, the door cracked open in case Adam woke up and needed him. Dean turned off the TV as Castiel closed Adam’s book and took off his shoes and socks. Dean unzipped the sleeping bag and stretched it out over Adam who whined in his sleep and shoved his face into the back of the couch. Castiel walked back into the hallway, and Dean followed him.

“I’m gonna go,” Castiel said kissing Dean. “Call me if you need anything.” Dean kissed him again. “Have Adam call me if he gets bored with you at work.” Dean laughed. Castiel drove home listening to the radio and nibbling his lip. Adam was obviously a good kid, but he’d just lost his mother. Castiel sighed as he braked at a stop light. All they had to do was get him to open up.

***

The phone rang. It rang again. Castiel groaned and grabbed it off his nightstand. “Hello?” He said his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Cas?”

“Dean? What time is it?” Castiel rubbed his face.

“One in the morning,” Dean said.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean said. “Just wanted to hear your voice…”

“Adam have a night terror?” Castiel asked sitting up, head spinning a little.

“He just went back to sleep,” Dean said. “I left the TV on.”

“Good,” Castiel said. They were silent for a moment, just listening to each other breathe. “Sure you’re ok?”

“Yeah… I-yeah…”

“It’s a shame he’ll only be in school a few weeks before the summer lets out,” Castiel said falling back on his pillows. “We’ll have to sign him up for some sort of summer camp.” Dean mhmmed. “It’ll be ok, Dean,” Castiel said. “We’ll work it all out…”

“Go back to sleep, Cas,” Dean said. “I’ll see you tomorrow though?”

“You, me, Adam, Gabe, lunch,” Castiel said. “Night, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” he said and hung up. Castiel closed his phone, put it back on the nightstand, and went back to sleep.

***

Saturday started simply enough. Meg was going to drop the kids off at Dean’s at four, and Benny was supposed to be there about ten. That gave them six hours to move all of Adam’s stuff in. Castiel showed up with some coffee and doughnuts around nine-thirty. Adam tried to convince them that he was allowed to have coffee but Dean didn’t believe him. Despite this, he still made him some hot chocolate and put a tiny bit of his coffee in it. Sam made a face, but Dean ignored him as he handed the cup over to Adam. It wasn’t long before Dean’s phone was going off. Adam had rushed down the stairs before anyone could stop him. Castiel followed; he was used to his kindergarteners taking off. Adam was ripping the passenger door open to a moving truck as Castiel came out onto the sidewalk. The others were close behind him. Dean sighed and hung up his phone. Sam just shook his head and walked to the moving truck. He told Benny where to park and closed the door. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel wandered around to the side of the building to where Benny was parking. Benny got out of the truck, helping Adam down before he turned to face the four men. Dean stepped forward.

“Benny, it’s good to meet you…” he said holding out his hand. “I’m Dean, you met Sammy, this is my boyfriend Cas, and his brother Gabe,” he said pointing to each of them in turn. Benny nodded at them. They stared at each other for a minute.

“Now that this has been sufficiently awkward,” Gabriel said when no one moved, “how about we show Benny the apartment and get him some coffee.” Castiel studied his brother who led the way into the apartment. Adam chattered at Benny, sticking close to his side. Benny smiled, looking tired, and more than grateful for the cup of coffee that Gabriel shoved in his hand the moment he walked in the door. Adam showed Benny the empty room, and they talked about where his stuff would fit best. Eventually, they went down and opened the truck. Immediately, Castiel could see there was going to be a problem. Dean frowned at the couch, taking a deep breath.

“We could put the old couch in your room. Use it as a spare bed,” Sam said approaching the truck. “Leave this one in the living room?” Dean rubbed his face.

“Yeah sure…” They started unloading the truck. It didn’t take very long with six of them. They worked quickly, managing to drop only on box marked books. Soon Adam’s room was full of boxes. Dean, Gabriel, and Sam all sat tiredly on the new couch while Benny and Adam started unpacking some of his boxes. Sometime around one Castiel made sandwiches. When Castiel sat with them, Dean turned on the TV to Doctor Sexy. Every once in a while, he would get up with some pretense to check on Adam. By the time four o’clock rolled around, Adam’s bed was set up, his dresser was full of his clothes, his desk was set up, and his bookshelf was almost full. There were a few other things that Benny had that he wasn’t sure what to do with, mainly pictures of Adam with both Kate and John. Adam didn’t want them, saying he had all the pictures of his mom that he wanted. Adam was a toddler in the pictures and Castiel couldn’t blame him for not wanting them. Sam took them and put them in a box marked ‘Dad’ in the linen closet before Dean could suggest something horrible like framing them. 

At four, Castiel’s phone went off. “Hello?” he said answering it.

“I’m downstairs,” Meg said. Castiel went downstairs to get his kids. As soon as he saw them, he knew this was going to be rough. Sera’s mouth was bright blue and Adriel’s green.

“Mommy got us suckers!” Sera screamed out the window, leaning towards her dad.

“I see that,” Castiel said. “Now sit down so I can open the door. Sera sat back and Castiel opened the door. His kids jumped out and started an impromptu game of tag. Castiel went to the front window where Meg was fiddling with her phone. “Really?” He said as Sera crashed into him.

“You’re it, Daddy,” she said rushing off. Meg grinned up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Really. I just-it was going to be one piece of candy, and then they filled their bags and I just…”

“Let them have it all,” Castiel said, nodding. “Whatever, thanks for bringing them here.” He backed away from the car, hand out to his kids. “See you next week.” Meg left as Castiel turned to gather up his kids.

“I don’t want to go up stairs!” Adriel said. “I want to stay out here and play with you!”

“We need to go start dinner,” Castiel said. “Don’t you wanna see Doc?” Adriel shook his head and ran circles around his father. Castiel pulled out his phone and called Dean. “I’m gonna need some help.”

“Help?” Dean said. There was the rustling of a curtain. “Oh. I’ll be right down.” Castiel pocketed his phone and watched as his children ran in screaming circles. As soon as Dean came out, Sera shrieked and ran at him.

“Dean, Dean, Dean!” She wrapped her arms around his waist. He picked her up.

“How was your break?”

“Amazing! And mommy took us to Cece’s and we got candy and-” Dean made a face as she screamed right into his ear. Adriel plopped on the ground, sobbing. Every time Castiel tried to get close, Adriel would shriek and cower. Dean slid a squirmy Sera into her father’s arms and picked up Adriel who fought hard against Dean, pinching, poking, biting, and even cursing in an attempt to get away. Dean just walked him a few feet away, but Castiel could still hear him. Eventually Adriel calmed down enough that Dean could talk to him.

“Alright, bud,” Dean said. “What’s going on? This isn’t just the candy…” Adriel took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. He just shook his head, resting it on Dean’s shoulder. “Aren’t we friends?” Adriel nodded. “Friends tell each other when something is wrong…” Adriel sighed and whispered something in Dean’s ear. “But you haven’t even met Adam,” Dean said. “He’s really cool. I think you’ll like him.” Adriel shook his head. Dean laughed and stood up. “How about we go up for a few minutes, and just give him a try?” Adriel shrugged and wrapped his arms around Dean. Castiel got up and led them to the apartment.

Castiel knew the whole thing was a mistake. Dean tried to put Adriel down once they got to the apartment, but he refused, screaming and crying and clutching at Dean until finally Dean gave up and just carried him around on his back. Castiel retreated into the kitchen, but could hear Sera talking too loudly to everyone in the front room. Eventually she made her way to Benny and started asking him questions about his tattoos. Dean came to check on how he was doing, still carrying Adriel on his back.

“Ok, this is getting ridiculous,” Castiel said putting down the spoon. “Adriel, let go of Dean.” Castiel grabbed his son around the middle and pulled him away. Adriel clawed at Dean, kicked at his father, and started crying after he was pulled away. “Stop it!” Castiel said, holding him close. “No one is replacing you.” They went out into the hallway and Castiel put Adriel down, squatting to his level. “Dean will always be your friend, it doesn’t matter who else comes into his life, he will always be your friend.” Adriel sighed.

“I just don’t like Adam. He smells.”

“How would you know?” Castiel asked gently. “You didn’t even say ‘hi.’” Adriel just shook his head. “Look, Dean really needs our support right now. That little boy is his brother, and he doesn’t know anything about him. He’s new to Dean, too.”

“I know…” Adriel said, his eyes filling with tears again. There was a loud crashing sound from the apartment and Sam shoved his head out.

“We’re fine, nothing broke.” He pulled the door closed with a slam, and there was the sound of giggling.

“Don’t you want to be in there?” Castiel asked. Adriel shook his head, no. “Oh come on, baby, work with me.” He pulled his son into a hug. Adriel hung limply in his arms. “Let’s just get through dinner and then I’ll take you home.” Castiel got up, and led his son back into the apartment. Dean was waiting for him.

“Come on, buddy,” Dean said taking Adriel’s hand and pulling him in his lap. “We’re watching _Aladdin_.” Adriel looked grumpy, probably because Adam was sitting right next to Dean and Sera was curled up with Jess. Castiel went back into the kitchen where he found Benny stirring the noodles.

“Hey,” Castiel said. “Thanks for taking over… Sometimes the pasta can get angry.” Benny laughed.

“Gluten free. Who ever heard of such a thing?” He handed the spoon to Castiel. Benny watched him for a moment. “Adam’s a good kid,” he said finally. “You don’t know what it means to me to know that your boyfriend just opened up his homes-your lives, no questions asked.”

“I have some idea…” Castiel said as Sera and Adriel shrieked and giggled from the living room. “When do you go back?” Castiel asked pulling out some cheese to shred.

“I took a couple of weeks off,” Benny said. “I wanted to help Adam get settled.”

“What do you do?” Castiel asked.

“I am a chef,” Benny said.

“And you haven’t heard of gluten free?” Castiel asked. Benny shrugged. “Well, I shall just have to educate you while you are here.” He started shredding the cheese. They talked about food for a while, and then there was another loud thunk, followed by a shriek. Adriel started to giggle, and Castiel knew whatever it was, it was fine. Once the dish was in the oven, Castiel went out to the front room and found Adriel curled up in Dean’s lap, almost asleep, and Sera was sprawled across Jess and Sam’s laps. Castiel leaned on the arm of the couch, wrapping his hand around Dean’s shoulder. Adam was curled up with his book again. Benny grabbed it and Adam looked up, annoyed.

“Want to go finish your room before dinner?” Benny asked, and Adam jumped at the offer. Dean scooted so Castiel could squeeze in. When _Aladdin_ was done, Dean changed it to a classic rock documentary. They watched this until Sera woke up and started complaining loudly that she was bored. Castiel got up to check on the macaroni and came out as Dean changed the channel to Spongebob.

“Dinner should be ready in about five,” Castiel said. There was a scramble to wash hands, set the table, and find a seat. Things were starting to get good, but looking back, Castiel should have known it was a mistake to put the twins together, but he didn’t think it would end like it did. Everyone started eating, except Adam who sat swirling the noodles around on his plate. The twins poked at each other, stealing noodles, and laughing loudly. Just as Adam was about to take his first bite, Adriel’s glass tipped over splashing the table with water. It trailed quickly to the opposite side of the table where Adam was sitting, dripping steadily onto his pants, but he didn’t react at first. He didn’t even look up as everyone scrambled around him, and that’s when Castiel heard the little sniffle as Adam shoved himself away from the table, running to his room, and slamming the door.

Benny dropped the sopping paper towel he was holding and went to comfort Adam, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder, and just shook his head. He walked across the front room, and didn’t even flinch then there was a loud banging crash from Adam’s room. He knocked, opened the door, and stepped in, pulling it closed behind him. Benny finished cleaning up the water, and threw away the paper towels. They all sat back down, Castiel now in between his children, trying to not strain his ears in the direction of the bedroom. After several more loud crashes, followed by several moments of silence, Dean came out of the bedroom, grabbed Adam’s abandoned plate and took it back to his room. When Dean came back out, he closed the door quietly and returned to his seat eating the macaroni as fast as he could. Everyone stared at him for a moment, but then resumed eating. Sam started talking to Castiel about some article he read for class about public schools. It seemed to break some of the tension. Gabriel added quips here and there, and the twins began to talk around their dad.

When everyone was done eating, Sam and Jess did the dishes while Benny went to check on Adam. The twins splayed out on top of Gabriel, slowly losing consciousness.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Castiel asked as Dean stared at the kids. Dean shrugged but grabbed his coat. Gabriel caught Castiel’s eye and winked, rubbing Sera’s back as she sighed in her sleep. Castiel followed Dean to the Impala. They got in and sat in silence for a moment until Dean let out a deep sigh, resting his head on the steering wheel. Castiel scooted across the seat and leaned on Dean’s shoulder. “You ok?” Dean sat up and looked at Castiel for a minute and then leaned forward, kissing Castiel. Castiel groaned as Dean rubbed his palm against Castiel’s crotch. Dean popped the button on his jeans and slid his hand in Castiel’s pants.

“Is this ok?” Dean asked, stroking Castiel.

“I’d rather you talk to me,” Castiel said. Dean huffed and pulled away.

“What’s there to say?” Dean asked staring out the window. “He hates me. He hates you. He hates everyone but Benny basically…”

“He doesn’t,” Castiel said redoing his pants. “He’s just eleven and angry that he lost his mom and was forced to move away from his home.”

“He hates us…” Dean said. Castiel shook his head and pulled Dean close.

“What happened in his room?” Dean shrugged.

“He just threw a bunch of shit at me, telling me to get out, and that it was his room…”

“What did you do?”

“I tried to tell him that I was just trying to make sure he was ok, and see if he was still hungry. Eventually he said he was, but I think he just wanted me to leave…”

“He’s getting to the age where kids want their space,” Castiel said. “It has nothing to do with him hating you. Eventually even _my_ kids will get that way. Hell, Sera is getting there now… You know what she’s like when she’s taking a bath…” It was true. Bath time was becoming a real chore. Sera would stay in the water all night if she could, and would shriek if Castiel tried to come in to check on her. Dean shrugged a little, adjusting himself on Castiel’s chest, eyes closing. They sat like that for a few minutes. Eventually Castiel nudged Dean.

“I have to get the kids home,” he said. Dean grumbled a little but followed Castiel back up to the apartment. Castiel grabbed Sera while Dean grabbed Adriel. Benny was still in Adam’s room so they all walked down together. They got the kids in the car and Gabriel sat in the front seat. Dean kissed Castiel good bye a little rougher than normal.

“I-I’ll see you…” Dean said.

“We should go out tomorrow…” Castiel said. “Last day before school starts. Maybe see a movie.” Dean shrugged.

“Maybe. Goodnight,” he said, pecked his cheek, and turned to leave.

As it turned out, going to the movies was a great idea. Adam was still broody, but he wasn’t outwardly aggressive about it. That night they had dinner at Dee’s and went home early. Castiel knew that everything would be ok if the brothers just gave it time.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEY! AN UPDATE! Ok. Seriously. Two more chapters. That's it. Then it's done. You'll have closure--if you even care any more, because I suck so bad at updating. I hope you like it.
> 
> pooping cw--Dean glutens himself again.

Dean woke up with a knot in his stomach. It was Adam’s first day of school. Sixth grade. Fucking hell hole. He got out of bed, glanced at Adam’s closed door on the way to the bathroom, and took a piss. After washing his hands, Dean checked his watch, and knocked gently on Adam’s door.

“You getting ready, bud?” He called as the door opened and Adam looked up at him.

“Do I have to go?” He asked. His hair was still sleep tousled despite him being fully dressed, complete with socks and shoes. Dean tried to not smile.

“Yes, but you can call me any time it gets too much, and someone will come get you,” Dean said. Adam sighed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam came bursting in the front door a minute later carrying a tray of coffee and doughnuts.

“Oh good, you’re still here…” He said setting everything down.

“Don’t you have class?” Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

“I can afford to skip one class for the morning…” Dean chuckled and went to get dressed. When he came back out, Adam and Sam were sitting at the table, eating. Dean picked up his paper cup and took a swig.

“Bleh,” he said. “Why did you get me hot chocolate?”

“I didn’t!” Sam said looking at Adam who smirked into the table.

“Give me that!” Dean said trading cups. He took the lid off of Adam’s and saw about half of it was gone. “I don’t think your mom would have wanted you to have coffee.” Adam’s face turned white, his smile gone.

“Yeah, well, she’s not here to give a shit, now is she?” Dean grimaced. Sam bit his lip.

“No, but we’re here to give a shit about you,” Sam said. “And besides, drinking coffee will stunt your growth.” Adam said nothing, just ate his doughnut while Dean went into the kitchen to make some cereal.

“We leave in five minutes,” Dean said retreating to his room. He debated on calling Cas, but instead just grabbed his coat and change of clothes for his shift at the Teddy Bear Hospital. He went back in the kitchen and found Sam whispering something to Adam, but they stopped talking when they saw Dean. “Go get your backpack,” Dean said. Adam rushed out of the room. Dean raised his eyebrow at his brother. Sam shrugged, and Dean rolled his eyes. Adam came out of his room wearing his jacket and backpack. He went straight to the door leaving Dean to rush after him. The silence continued in the car.

The drive wasn’t terribly long, but that first morning felt like an eternity. When Dean pulled up to the school, he wasn’t entirely sure he _wasn’t_ sending Adam straight to hell. The nearly pubescent students all stood around laughing and screaming at each other. Dean and Adam glanced at each other then sighed as they got out. Dean felt worse when they got to the office. He’d tried to set up as much as he could before Adam got there, but the principal wanted to see Dean and talk to him about a ‘plan.’ The principal was a cute brunette with thick curling hair. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, and a creamy white top.

“You must be Dean, and you must be Adam,” the woman said, shuffling some folders in her hands as they walked in.

“How could you tell?” Dean asked.

“You’re too young to be his father, and Adam is the only new enroll…” Dean looked down at Adam. This woman obviously missed nothing. “I’m Maggie Lawrence,” she said holding her hand out to shake. They shook hands. “If you’ll come in my office, we should be able to get some things taken care of. Adam, you wanna wait out here?” Adam shrugged but plopped in a seat. Dean followed Ms. Lawrence into her office. She closed the door. “How long ago did his mom die?”

“About two months,” Dean said.

“Has he been keeping up in school?” Dean shrugged.

“He was staying with a family friend. I’m not sure but I’m going to assume so, since the social worker didn’t say otherwise?”

“And have you been getting along?”

“Well enough…” Dean admitted. “I figure there will be a time of weird shit-er-sorry Ms. Lawrence…”

“Please! Call me Maggie,” she said. “All the kids do.” Dean snorted a little.

“Alright, I can do that.”

“So Dean, you have a list of people who you want to be allowed to pick up Adam if need be.”

“Yes, m-Maggie,” he said.

“And what are their relations to you?”

Dean bit his lip. “Well, Sam Winchester is pretty obvious--he’s my brother--our brother. Benny is the family friend; he’ll be in town a while. Gabe Novak is a family friend, and Cas is…” He hesitated.

“Doesn’t he teach kindergarten over on 12th?” Dean nodded. “He’s great at district picnics; his twins are little cuties. How are they?”

“Oh, they’re great!” Dean said. “We--Cas is my boyfriend…” Dean blurted and blushed. Maggie glanced at Dean, and nodded once.

“Of course you are,” she said marking something on her paper.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maggie laughed.

“Oh just that there are a lot of people who are very jealous of you,” she said with a wink. They were silent for a few minutes while Dean sat there pondering this while Maggie shuffled through some paperwork. “Your brother will be no problem, and you’ll just have to sign this form for Benny, Gabe and Cas, and you should be good to go on that. Now, we have a mandatory attendance policy, but we understand he is going to miss some days… In the long run, we’d rather him be mentally healthy than force him to be here when he could really just use a skip.”

“He’ll be glad to hear that,” Dean said. “He was really nervous to come today.”

“Completely understandable,” Maggie said. “There are only a few weeks left of school. Hell, I’d be nervous!” She handed Dean a stack of papers. “If you could just sign these…” Dean glanced through them. They were release forms for Benny, Sam, Cas, and Gabe to come get Adam. “We have your numbers on file, we’ll call if anything happens,” she said getting up and leading him to the door.

“That’s it?” Dean asked.

“That’s it…” Maggie said shrugging. “If we need anything else, I’ll let you know.” She opened her office door and Dean was a little shocked when he saw a young girl with a bloody hand talking to Adam, obviously reenacting a fight.

“...and then that’s when the teacher pulled me off of him…” She said. Adam stared at her, obviously awestruck.

“Ah, Krissy,” Maggie said with a sigh. “Please have a seat in my office; I’ll be right with you…” The young girl got up and went into the office. “Don’t worry, Dean. Krissy has yet to get into a fight where she wasn’t completely justified. She gets completely punished but still… She uses those tiny effective fists. Samandriel will take Adam to his first class,” she said handing the kid a piece of paper and waving them out. Dean followed the boys to the hall where Samandriel began to look over what turned out to be Adam’s schedule.

“You’ll be alright?” Dean asked Adam. Adam nodded. “You call if-”

“I need anything… I will,” he said following the boy down the hallway. Dean watched them for a minute before checking his watch and rushing out the front door. He got to the garage just in time. Dean felt on edge all morning, just waiting for a call that never came. At lunch, he debated on calling the school but called Cas instead.

“How did you like Maggie?” Cas asked.

“She seemed to like you…” Dean said.

“Yeah…” Cas said, chuckling a little. “Maggie is great.”

“You’re officially OK’d to pick up Adam, by the way.”

“Did you tell her that I was your boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “She didn’t seem all that surprised.” Cas snorted a little.

“How is work?” Cas asked.

“Fine,” Dean said. “Worried about Adam. I really fucked up this morning.” Dean told him what happened. Cas sighed.

“Dean, I-” He paused. “Dean, sometimes things happen. If you honestly think I get it right all the time…”

“I-I just-I don’t want to make things worse,” he said, sighing, leaning onto his knees.

“I know, Dean. But being hard on yourself won’t help the situation.”

“Yeah, but fucking up won’t either.” Cas sighed.

“Dean,” Cas said. “I wish Meg had the kids this week… I want to see you. Alone.”

“I know,” Dean said. “Me too… Maybe this weekend?”

“Yeah, or next…” Cas said. Dean sighed.

“Did I make a mistake, Cas?” Dean asked.

“Dean, don’t--Look. Times are shitty. They won’t always be shitty. It will be ok… Probably.”

“Probably?” Dean asked, laughing. In the background, Dean could hear a bell chime, signalling Cas had to go. “Call me tonight?” He asked. “After the kids go to bed…”

“Sure thing,” Cas said. “Bye.” They hung up. Dean nibbled on his lunch and went back to work. His shift ended quickly but his shift at the teddy bear hospital went by slowly. He only had two customers, and they left were in and out. By the time Dean got home, Adam was curled up on the couch in his pyjamas, reading a book. Dean helped himself to the leftover gluten free spaghetti. Sam glanced up at Dean as he sat at the kitchen table.

“How was your day?” Sam asked, pulling some notes from under Dean’s plate.

“Long,” Dean said. “How was yours?”

“Fine. I’m so ready for this semester to be done,” he said. Sam nodded.

“How was your day?” Dean asked Adam.

“Good, except that Krissy girl got in school suspension, so I ate lunch with Samandriel,” Adam said. Sam raised his eyebrow at Dean. Dean opened his mouth to respond but then just shrugged, glancing at the clock. It was eight-twenty. “Ten till bed.” Adam grunted in agreement. Dean got up and did the dishes, and Adam went to bed without having to be told. It had been a good day, but Dean still felt drained. He said goodnight to Sam and went to bed. After plugging in his phone, he dialed Cas’s number.

“Hey,” Cas said picking up on the third ring.

“Hi,” Dean said, stretching back on his pillows.

“How was your day?” Cas asked.

“Long. I miss you.”

“Maybe Benny will want to spend some time with Adam this weekend,” Cas amended.

“I can’t believe you already wanna ditch my little brother,” Dean teased. Cas chuckled a little.

“I like Adam.” Dean bit his lip. “We’ll work something out,” Cas said into Dean’s silence. Dean grunted. He rolled on his side, pulling a pillow close. They talked for a few more minutes but then Cas had to go because Sera wasn’t going to sleep. Dean sighed and laid on his back staring at the ceiling, and scratching his stomach. He closed his eyes and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew it was almost midnight and Adam was screaming. Dean got up and rushed to the next room. By the time he got there, Adam had stopped screaming, but was sobbing. Dean put a tentative hand on Adam’s shoulder. The boy shoved his face into Dean’s chest, sobbing and wrapping his arms around him. Dean rubbed Adam’s back.

“It’s ok, Adam… It’s ok,” Dean said. “I’m here…” They sat like that until Adam’s sobs slowed and he came to a hiccupping stop. Dean rubbed his back a few more times before Adam got up and wandered down the hall to use the bathroom. While he was gone, Dean got up and got him a glass of milk. Sam came in the front door.

“You went out?” Dean asked.

“I needed more flashcards and cereal. I also got some Twinkies and tea for Adam.”

“Oh gawd how I miss Twinkies,” Dean said. Adam came out of the bathroom and accepted the glass of milk.

“Can I have a Twinkie?” Sam opened the box and gave him one. Adam sat on the couch and turned on Spongebob.

“Ten minutes and then try and go back to sleep…”

 

“Ok,” Adam said. Sam put away the groceries. Dean went to the bathroom to pee. When he came out, Adam was passed out on the couch, Twinkie half eaten and glass of milk gone. Dean put the glass in the sink and put the Twinkie on the counter. After returning Adam to his bed, Dean turned and crawled into his own, passing out almost immediately.

***

By Friday, Dean was tired, but he was finally going to get some alone time with Cas. It had been a good but busy week. Adam was going to hang out with Benny, and Sam was going to some conference. Dean had a rare Friday off so he slept in, took a long shower where he considered jacking off but didn’t. After the shower, he got dressed in some of his hottest jeans. He ate some lunch and noticed that Adam’s half eaten Twinkie was still on the counter. Dean poked it, testing it’s texture. He got a little of the cream on his finger, and he licked it without thinking. The cream was a little gross, but only because it had been exposed to the air. Dean picked up the Twinkie and broke off a piece, running his finger through the fresh frosting, licking it from his finger. He sighed and threw the remainder away. He did the few remaining dishes, and plopped on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself. He channel surfed for a bit then gave up. He wandered in his room and pulled out his porn, feeling himself grow hard at the memory of Cas sucking on his ear.

Dean tugged off his pants and underwear, flopped back on his bed, and started stroking himself a little before he even got into a good position. He pulled up his shirt, and tugged himself fast, thinking about Cas and how in a few hours he’d be there to lick up the mess. It was too much for him. Dean came quickly with a loud groan, coating himself in the hot white stripes. When his head was clear, he got up and wandered to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Once dressed, he went into the kitchen and pulled a Twinkie out, telling himself he deserved it. He ate it in about two bites, and then pulled the milk out. In reality, the Twinkie wasn’t _that_ good, but Dean found he couldn’t help himself. It had been a long week, and he hadn’t had a bad reaction to wheat in months. In fact, he wasn’t even sure he _was_ gluten intolerant any more. He felt fine. He pulled a couple more Twinkies out and returned the couch. Once the Twinkies were gone, he channel surfed a little before crashing out.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta shit!_ Dean thought immediately upon waking up. He rushed to the bathroom where he just barely made it to the toilet. It smelled like an animal had crawled inside him and died. When he got up, he felt nauseous. He washed his hands and face and went to get some water. His head was throbbing, and his body ached. It was hard to focus. Taking a deep breath, he went back to the couch where he laid down and checked his phone.

 _Hey, baby. On my way. Want anything from the store?_ Cas asked.

 _Rice. Bananas._ Dean replied. He closed his eyes, his head feeling very heavy. His phone rang. Dean answered it, his fingers sliding on the buttons.

“Yeah?”

“What did you eat?”

“Twinkies,” Dean said and groaned a little.

“Twink _ies_?!” Cas asked.

“I’m sorry… I-I don’t…”

“It’s ok,” Cas said. “I’ll be there soon.” They hung up. Dean got up and pooped again. He really thought this time he might die. His stomach rumbled. When Cas got there, he let himself in and started the rice before knocking softly on the bathroom door. “You ok?” Cas asked.

“Just--just go…” Dean said.

“Can I come in?”

“If you do, I swear I will no longer be sexy to you again…” Cas laughed a little.

“Is the fan on at least?” Dean grunted.

“There was no time,” he said.

“I’m gonna make you some tea,” Cas said and went into the kitchen to start the water. Dean came out a while later. “Hi,” Cas said handing him a cup of tea.

“You don’t have to stay…” Dean said, holding his stomach and accepting the tea.

“You’ll be more comfortable in shorts,” Cas said, walking around him and going into Dean’s room. He came back with some basketball shorts which he handed to Dean.

“Cas, please…” Dean watched as Cas went into the kitchen. “I don’t want you to see me like this…” Cas sighed and turned around.

“Look,” he said crossing his arms. “This will probably not be the last time you do this to yourself. I’m here for the long haul, so you may as well get used to me taking care of yourself when you literally can’t stop shitting.” Dean sighed, closing his eyes. Cas crossed over to Dean, pulling him close. “After everything…” Dean sighed again, clutching tightly to Cas.

“I’m going to bed. I’m sorry,” he said. Cas stroked the nape of his neck gently.

“It’s ok,” he said. “Go try to get some sleep. I’ll be in after a while…” 

Dean nodded and wandered off. In his room he pulled on his shorts and curled up on his bed. Cas came in after a while and stretched out next to him.

“Can I get you anything?” Dean shook his head.

“Stay though… Stay…” He passed out, clinging to Cas’s shirt. For the next several hours, Dean did little more than sleep, shit, and cuddle Cas who rubbed his belly, and stroked his hair as if he were a sick kid and not a fully grown adult who had done this to himself. Cas made him eat a couple of bananas and some rice. He drank more chamomile tea than he had in his entire life. He was so gassy, Dean wasn’t sure how Cas put up with it. It wasn’t until late the next morning that immediately upon waking up Dean _didn’t_ have to run to the bathroom. Dean got out of bed and wandered into the living room where he found Cas channel surfing on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asked.

“I don’t have to poop for once,” Dean said, feeling empty.

Yay!” Cas cheered.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Dean said returning to his room to get some clothes. He found some fresh shorts, a t-shirt, and went to shower. After his shower, he pooped again, and brushed his teeth. In the living room, Cas had left on Dr. Sexy, so Dean curled up on the couch to watch it. Cas came out of the kitchen with some chicken and rice soup in a mug. Dean sat up and took it.

“So was it worth it?” Cas asked, rubbing Dean’s back. Dean choked a little on his soup as Cas sat at Dean’s feet.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out for the last several hours, and I gotta tell you, _no_! Twinkies are not worth it.” Dean propped his feet on Cas. “Thank you sticking through the grossness.” Cas stroked Dean’s ankle.

“Thank you for letting me…” Cas said. “Next time, don’t try and fight me.” Dean sighed.

“It was so gross though,” Dean said.

“Dean, I work with kindergarteners. You don’t know gross until you see the things I’ve seen,” he said stroking Dean’s calf. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better.” Dean nodded, feeling drowsy again. “Go ahead and sleep. I’ll be here…” Dean fell back to sleep. He had strange dreams that he couldn’t remember what they were about, just the feelings of being trapped and panic. He woke up thinking about Adam. Cas was in the kitchen making Dean more soup. Getting up, Dean walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

“I feel like crap,” he said. “I ruined our weekend.”

“There will be others,” Cas pointed out, pouring some soup into a mug. “You up for some grilled cheese?” He asked. Dean rubbed his stomach, and grimaced.

“Better not just yet,” he said, taking the mug. Cas nodded and grabbed himself the sandwich he’d made himself and they wandered back to the couch. They ate lunch while watching a documentary on polar bears. When their food was gone, Dean got up and grabbed his blanket and some pillows from the bed. It was getting to be a little too warm for blankets, but he didn’t care. Blankets meant comfort. Cas stretched out along the back of the couch as Dean threw down the pillows and spread the blanket out. Holding the covers up so Dean could crawl in, Cas pulled Dean close, rubbing his nose along the back of Dean’s neck before kissing it a few times.

“This is better, I think, than anything you might have had planned,” Cas said, sighing. Dean laced his fingers through Cas’s, squeezing.

After polar bears, they watched one on dinosaurs, then one on cartoon animation, and one on candy. They dozed in and out, shifting when limbs grew numb, giggling when those numb limbs flopped like jellyfish, and resettling when the tingling stopped. Gabe brought over some gluten free cheese pizza and a movie that night. Dean couldn’t help but feel content.

Cas stayed the night. They pulled themselves together enough to sleep on Dean’s bed, Cas curled around Dean’s back, holding on tighter than was really comfortable, but Dean clung right back. In the morning, Dean made them eggs they ate in bed and then they stretched out, staring at Dean’s window. It was a lazy Sunday full of cuddling, and long make out sessions that had no endgame other than to just be _touching_ each other in a way they couldn’t when others were around.

Sam came home first, trying to be quiet but of course the moose knocked over something on the coffee table. They heard Jess laughing and didn’t bother to get up. At around six, Cas got a phone call from Meg asking where he was. He left Dean after a few more prolonged kisses. Dean didn’t even bother to get out of bed until just after seven when Adam came home.

“Have a good weekend?” Benny asked. Dean smiled a little.

“Yeah…” He said. “You?”

“Can’t complain,” he said as Adam flopped on the couch.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! WOOO!!
> 
> I realized as I came to and end of this chapter I need one more, and then the conclusion will come. I promise you, you will have closure soon! To those of you who have been following since the beginning, thank you for your patience. For those of you who jumped on some where near the middle, thank you for your patience. For those of you who are new, I hope you're patient. Although, possibly I will get it all out this weekend. Who the fuck knows? The shadow knows... ((please excuse my over caffeinated ass)).
> 
> Any way, I love you all, and I hope you're having a wonderful day! Enjoy!

A few weeks went by, and just as Adam started to feel settled, everything changed again. Classes let out for the summer and Benny announced that he had to go back to Wisconsin. Adam seemed to take the news fine at first, but come the day Benny was supposed to leave, Adam locked himself in his room and refused to say goodbye. He didn’t care that he knew this was coming, he still hated it.

“Adam, please don’t do this…” Benny called through the door, but Adam just ignored him, and checked his backpack to make sure he had everything. There was no way he was going to be left behind. It wasn’t that he didn’t like living with Sam and Dean, or that he didn’t like his school, or his friends, it was just he already had all that back in Wisconsin. And he was going to miss Benny so much. Benny had been there waiting for him, had comforted him, and had taken care of him after his mom passed away, and even before when his mom worked doubles. He’d promised he’d always be there for Adam, and now… Now he was leaving Adam _alone_. “Adam,” Benny called through the door again. “You knew I wasn’t going to be staying forever…” Adam made a face.

“Shut up!” He yelled and shoved more things into his backpack and checked his money again. Over the past week he’d been stealing money from all three men, and once he’d even taken a twenty from Cas’s wallet. He had a _Plan_.

Watching for Benny out the window, he waited until Benny had taken off in a cab before he grabbed his things and went out his window and on to the fire escape. Once on the street, he started walking to Samandriel’s where Krissy would meet them. Samandriel’s brother opened the door when Adam rang the bell and Adam smiled up at him a little as the older boy rolled his eyes. Adam brushed past him and ran up the stairs to Samandriel’s room, knocking as he went in.

“Did you get it? Did you get the money?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, yeah… I got the money…”

“When is Krissy--” Krissy knocked on the door and came in.

“Hey, losers,” she said tossing her bag on the floor. “Kevin said he could drive us to the bus station and get our tickets…” Adam bit his lip.

“And you’re sure they’re going to let him buy our tickets? We can’t just use Dean’s credit card online?” Adam asked.

“Do you have Dean’s credit card?” Krissy asked. Adam nodded. She sighed. “Do not use that thing. They’ll track you…”

“But do we have enough?” Samandriel asked

“You both get how much I told you?” Krissy asked. The boys nodded. “Then yeah, we have enough…”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Samandriel asked, biting his lip. Adam nodded.

“I just… I miss home…” He said. Krissy looked at the clock.

“Come on guys,” she said. “Kevin will be here soon.” They went out front to wait, and eventually an older Vietnamese kid pulled up in a black car. Krissy got in the front while the boys got in the back.

“Thanks for doing this,” she said handing him a five dollar bill. Kevin nodded and took it.

“Remind me where you’re going again?” He asked. “And why your parents couldn’t take you?”

“We’re just going to visit some of Adam’s friends in Wisconsin,” Krissy said rubbing her nose. “Our parents all had to work, so just drive, Kevin…” Kevin rolled his eyes a little, but put the car in drive and drove. Adam stared out the window, biting his lip, and sighed. The bus station was almost an hour away; they all sat in silence except for Kevin’s staticy radio until they parked and Kevin bought the tickets while the kids watched from some seats nearby. The station was full of people talking loudly with heavy bags.

“You better not make me regret this,” Kevin said handing out their tickets, and Krissy just rolled her eyes a little.

“Thanks,” she said as she looked at her ticket. She shook her hair out of her face, and held out her hand. “Change.” Kevin handed it over and Krissy bit her lip, counting it. She handed Kevin another twenty; he shrugged and turned, leaving with a little wave. Samandriel glanced around, biting his lip and looking nervous as people shuffled around them looking tired and pissed. “Our bus leaves in a few minutes, but we have time to pee; it’s going to be a long time before our first stop.” The boys nodded and they walked to the bathroom. They peed quickly, waited for Krissy, and followed her to the door where they waited in line behind a couple guys with backpacks, and a woman with a toddler who kept squirming in and out of her mother’s arms.

The bus was crowded, and they had to sit a few rows apart. Krissy sat by herself with another older woman with long black hair and a wide smile. Samandriel and Adam sat three rows back and on the opposite side of the bus, curled around their bags.

“I really feel like I could have gone on my own...” Adam said as the bus driver got on and pulled the door closed. Samandriel shrugged a little.

“Krissy is really bossy,” Samandriel whispered and they giggled as the bus lurched forward. Overall, the six hours that they spent on the bus was probably the best six hours Adam could remember since his mom died. At the first stop, some people got off and Krissy bounced back with her bag to the seat in front of the boys, passing over some beef jerky. They ate and laughed, playing I spy and 20 questions. Krissy had raided her dad’s pantry so her bag was mostly full of junk food, but it was every eleven year old’s dream; there were no grown ups to tell them they were eating too much candy, or buying too many potato chips when they eventually stopped.

They had gotten on the bus around eleven, but by five they were hungry for real food despite all the candy and beef jerky.

“We have a long layover in Reno,” Krissy said looking at their tickets. “We can get dinner there.” They fell silent for the next half hour, their stomachs rumbling, but as they pulled into the station Adam’s stomach dropped when he saw Dean leaning on his Impala talking to Sam and Mr. Henrikson.

“Shit! It’s Dean! How did they find us so fast?” Adam growled, grabbing his bag.

“Damn! I thought that Kevin would hold out longer!” Krissy said shoving some food in her bag.

“How are we going to get past them?” Samandriel asked, but then the bus stopped and Adam watched as Benny came out of the bus terminal, rubbing his face.

“We’re not…” Adam sighed as a police officer got on the bus and immediately spotted them.

“Kids please come with me…” She said and Krissy groaned a little, leading them to the front of the bus. The officer turned and they all got off the bus. Adam barely looked up when Benny pulled him close, hugging him tightly and cursing at him in French.

“What were you thinking? And why-” He looked at the others.

“Krissy didn’t want me to go alone, and I didn’t want her to have to go back alone…” Adam felt his throat tighten.

“Jesus! Did you think if you came, you could stay?” Benny asked. “I told you already! I told you a hundred times! I can’t- you can’t- The court says-” Adam couldn’t breathe; he just shoved his face into Benny’s side, suddenly crying despite himself. “Oh, Adam,” Benny said picking him up.

Sam and Dean hung back a little talking to Samandriel and Krissy. Dean immediately recognized Krissy and shook his head a little.

“Of course you’re involved…” Dean said with a little shake of his head.

“Have you already talked to my dad?” She asked, sighing.

“Do my parents know where I am?” Samandriel asked biting his nail and adjusting his bag. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam just nodded a little.

“We got some hotel rooms, and your parents are waiting for you both to call them…” Sam said softly as Dean turned to watch as his youngest brother pushed gently away from Benny taking deep breaths, and trying to get himself under control. After a few minutes, Adam had himself under control and they all got in the Impala to drive to the police station to fill out some paperwork before they could go to get food.

Samandriel and Krissy called their parents while Henrikson sat with Adam for a long time.

“Did something happen?” He asked and Adam shook his head, no.

“I just- Why can’t I live with Benny?” He asked as Dean and Sam talked to an officer.

“We’ve been over this, Adam… The courts won’t appoint legal guardianship to him.”

“But why? He’s already been taking care of me for so long, I just-” He took a deep breath as he watched Krissy frowning while listening to someone on the phone.

“I know, Adam, I know.” Dean and Benny came over to them.

“Benny and I have been talking, and we have some good news and some bad news. Bad news is you are grounded for the next two weeks. No TV, minimal phone calls, and you’ll have a lot of chores you’ll be doing around the house,” Dean said.

“The good news is, I’ll be moving to Stanford in a few weeks so I can make sure you stay out of trouble,” Benny said. Adam gaped up at Benny.

“But I thought…?” Adam started, gaping up at them, and Benny just smiled gently at him.

“Yeah, well, we can’t have you traipsing all over the country, now can we?” Adam got up and threw his arms around Benny’s waist, tears spilling down his cheeks. Benny pushed the boy back gently and got to his knee. “You are so much more important than any job…” He paused. “You have to promise me, though, this won’t happen again.” Adam nodded a little. “It’s going to take me some time to get out to Stanford; you’re going to have to be patient.” Adam nodded again.

“I promise. I’ll be good. I won’t even complain about being grounded. Not even a little bit!” He looked up at Dean. “I’m sorry if I worried you…” He said and Dean nodded a little.

“Sam and I just want you to be happy, but you’ve got to promise me that you won’t do this again,” Dean said.

“Social services probably won’t be so lenient next time…” Benny said and Adam looked towards Henrikson who nodded a little.

“I promise I won’t run away again. Krissy and Samandriel aren’t going to be in a lot of trouble, are they?” Adam asked and Dean shrugged.

“Thats up to their parents,” he said as Sam came over to them with some drinks, Samandriel and Krissy following close behind.

“Are we gonna eat soon?” Samandriel asked.

“Is all the paperwork done?” Dean asked Sam.

“Yeah, I think so… Do you need anything else from us Mr. Henrikson?” Sam asked, and Henrikson shook his head.

“You all are free to go; just call me when you get back to town,” Henrikson said getting up, shuffling some papers.

“Thanks for coming to meet us,” Dean said and they shook hands. 

“It is literally my job. Adam, as much as I like you kid, I hope I don’t see you any time soon…” Henrikson said and Adam laughed a little, blushing.

“Understood,” he agreed.

They went to a burger joint and got burgers and fries before heading to the hotel where Krissy and Samandriel roomed with Dean and Adam roomed with Benny and Sam. They all ate together in Adam’s room, tired after the long excursion. When dinner was over, everyone went to bed, and only Krissy really complained about the sleeping arrangements, and Dean muttered something about wanting to keep an eye on her under his breath before they all started getting ready for bed.

The next morning they ate at the complimentary breakfast bar before dropping Benny off at the airport. Adam hugged him for a really long time at security but eventually he let the man go, promising to be good. The car ride home was long and quiet. The kids sat in the backseat of the Impala in silence while Sam and Dean bickered back and forth about the music. when they got back to Stanford, they dropped off Samandriel and Krissy off before heading home where Adam started to go to his room, but Dean stopped him.

“I know you’re like, grounded, but I just- I’ve been thinking a lot the last few days, and I get it. We’re not family yet; we’re still strangers, but… I really think that if you let me- if you let me and Sam be your friends, I think… I mean… You’re a part of- we’re a part of…” He stopped and rubbed his face. “I don’t know, just- just go…” Adam bit his lip and watched Dean flop on the couch, pulling out his phone to presumably call Henrikson and Cas. Adam flopped onto his own bed leaving the door open and staring up at the ceiling. He felt so tired even though it was barely one in the afternoon, and so he rolled over and shoved his face in the wall and fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was almost dark. He could hear Dean talking to Cas and Sam quietly in the front room, and he smelled tacos. He wandered out and the older men smiled at him.

“Hungry?” Dean asked and held out a taco. Adam smiled a little and took it, smiling.

“Starving,” he said and sat down at the kitchen table, smiling a little.


End file.
